Trouble With The Risen Moonview
by InsertCleverThoughtHere
Summary: Season 9 The Moonview Crew is back and together again after their summer apart. The usual Scooby antics commence along with the return of people from their pasts as well as new allies for the future in their battle with the next 'Big Bad'. Season 9 continuation of my Moonview Series
1. Scooby Stories

Lets try bringing this back, shall we :)

ATTENTION: This story is a [Season 9] There are two parts before it _When Sunnydale Sets, Moonview Rises_ being [Season 8] and _The Scoobies, At the Resort, With the Cursed CD_ as a fun little transition story. You **will** be confused by OCs and established stuff without some kinda knowledge. At least read the last chapters, they have summaries.

Established **Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy, Xander/Billie (OC)**

ALSO! Obviously you see that i'm writing it more literally as the show in form of the episodes. It's a script, what can i say don't like, don't read obviously. I aligned it to the side as a suggestion and it seemed easier to read, so u guys let me know if its better this way or not :D

All screw ups are all my own, i proof read myself, sorry! Enjoy ya'll and lemme know if you want more, my fragile ego enjoys boosting :)

* * *

Episode 1—The Scooby Stories

TWO MONTHS AGO – ISLAND DOCKS—DAY

The gang stands together near a modest sized speed boat. Billie and Xander are together about to board the vessel, Kennedy and Willow stand together while Buffy and Faith hold hands with the teens close behind them.

BUFFY

So this is it…we're finally going our separate ways?

DAWN

Don't say it like that Buffy…you act like we're never gonna see them again.

XANDER

Yeah Buff. I mean it's just for the summer.

WILLOW

Yeah, me and Ken are going to Brazil to check out that other Guardian temple while hopefully the warrior clan down there shows Ken a few things.

FAITH

Well, with us goin' to train with all the newbies at Giles' little Slayer School and Blondie over here goin' to Ireland with a' Iron Fist—Suarez is gonna need all the help she can get if she doesn't wanna fall behind.

KENNEDY

Thanks Faith…always know what to say don't ya?

FAITH

I try.

KRYSTAL

(she smiles) I'm gonna miss you guys.

WILLOW

Well me and Ken will probably pop over for a visit. No cell service in the middle of the Amazon.

LANDON

You better come back and teach me everything! There has to be a ton of awesome magics in such a remote and legendary place.

WILLOW

I will. (she smiles)

BUFFY

(she looks to Kennedy) You better keep Will safe, Ken.

XANDER

Yeah, you get a scratch on her and we'll come after you.

KENNEDY

(she smiles and puts an arm around Willow's waist) Don't worry, we'll be okay.

WILLOW

(she looks up and focuses for a second) Althenea says its now or never, Ken. (the two lock together in an embrace and give everyone a smile) See you guys soon.

BILLIE

Good luck. (Willow and Kennedy are surrounded in bright sparkling white lights and disappear. Billie turns to Xander and smiles) Guess that's our cue to get goin' too huh?

BUFFY

Means I have to threaten you to keep Xander safe too. (Billie looks to her and they exchange smiles)

BILLIE

You could…but then that would ruin the whole 'Blonde Circle of Trust'.

KRYSTAL

She's got ya there Buffy.

BUFFY

(she chuckles and looks to Xander) Stay safe, alright?

XANDER

You got it Buff. (he walks over and hugs her before going to hug Dawn) You be good too Dawnster, got it? (he turns to Krystal and Landon) No wild parties at the house while we're gone either, got it?

DAWN

(she smiles) Well none of you guys are gonna know about anyways. (Buffy raises an eyebrow at her) Kidding. It's all set, Krystal and Landon are gonna stay in Cleveland with us for a week then head back to Moonview and keep an eye on the house. Then when Krystal convinces her mom I'm gonna stay with her until everyone's back.

FAITH

You guys could probably stay in Cleveland with us till school ya know.

LANDON

Would love too, Mr. Giles said that he was going to have a few Witches and Warlocks to train at the Academy.

KRYSTAL

But Cordelia came to me last night in a vision and asked…I think her exact words were "When the heck are you lazy assed Champions getting back to Moonview? Post-Apocalypse calm doesn't last until you decide to come home from vacation ya know!"

BILLIE

Wow…sometimes I really wish I knew all these people you guys have been friends with back when they were alive.

BUFFY

No…you really don't. (just then water splashes up on the docks and soaks her. She freezes as Faith tries not to chuckle and looks up to the sky) Thanks Cordy! Needed that…

BILLIE

(she chuckles) Anyways…we gotta get goin' Xander. I told Siobhan we'd be there before the sun, sets.

XANDER

Got it. (they board the boat and look back to everyone) Later guys! Next time you see me I'll be a kick ass demon hunter!

FAITH

(she laughs and looks to Billie) Don't break him while you train him Rockstar.

BILLIE

I'll keep that in mind.

Xander starts the engine and starts to pull away from the docks before turning around and waving to the remaining Scoobies. As soon as they are out of sight, they make their way for the airstrip and board the Council's private jet straight to Cleveland.

BLACK OUT

ONE MONTH AGO – SOMEWHERE IN THE AMAZON—DAY

Willow and Kennedy stand near one another facing a large stone pyramid temple. At the base of the stairs stands two women—the one facing Willow has long silver hair and a billowing dress on while the one facing Kennedy appears to be a powerful Amazon warrior with several leather straps holding knives to her bronze and fur armor. Kennedy and Willow kneel in front of them.

WILLOW

Willow Rosenberg, ancient magic practitioner of six years given the status of Earthbound Goddess by a member of the Powers That Be.

KENNEDY

Kennedy Suarez, Slayer of one year trained by the two originally Chosen in the line. Studied as a Potential for three years prior. (the two look up and the older woman with silver hair motions for them to stand)

ARRIA

Stand young ones. I am Arria, High Priestess of the Guardians. This is Echephyle, she is the most powerful warrior in the clan devoted to protect my sisters and I. You seek wisdom, Little Goddess, do you not?

WILLOW

Yes, I do. I wish to learn of my destiny and from where my power comes.

ECHEPHYLE

(she steps forward and stops right in front of Kennedy who tries her hardest to stand her ground before the tall, powerful Amazon) Do you seek power, Slayer?

KENNEDY

With all due respect, I already have power.

ECHEPHYLE

Then what is your business here, Little Warrior? Simply to follow your lover wherever she goes does not show courage or prowess.

KENNEDY

What I seek is the worthiness to be at her side. To protect her with my body and soul.

ECHEPHYLE

(she steps back and looks to Arria who nods) Very well.

ARRIA

You two have much passion and fire in your hearts for your callings. Being chosen as a Slayer is a privilege as much as a responsibility, much like the magical power entrusted to such a young woman by the Gods as well as my Sisters and I. (she moves to face Willow and gives her a warm proud smile) My Sister went to Sunnydale after the Scythe was pulled from the stone by the Chosen One hoping that the Lost One would find her way to her and her destiny.

WILLOW (confused)

Lost One?

ARRIA

You were lost for a time, Little Goddess. However it is time for you to take the next step in your destiny with your Warrior.

ECHEPHYLE (to Kennedy)

Do you agree to follow your Goddess as she takes her next step?

KENNEDY

Of course. (Echephyle nods)

ARRIA

Willow Rosenberg, you shall embark on a spiritual journey with your Warrior, Kennedy Suarez, through this forest. Both of you must prove your worth during this trial as it will test your courage, will, strength, potential, as well as your love. Do you still wish to continue? (Willow and Kennedy look to one another and nod) Very well. Young Willow—your goal will be to connect with the Goddess Gaia on a level deeper than your magical prowess. (She holds a hand out to Willow who gasps and suddenly takes her glowing Goddess appearance. Echephyle grabs hold of Kennedy and holds her back as Willow's magic filters out of her in bright white sparkles into Arria's hand and into the Earth. Willow falls to her knees gasping as Kennedy breaks Echephyle's grasp and checks to be sure she is okay)

KENNEDY (freaked)

Will! (Willow looks up to her weakly as she turns to Arria angry) What the hell did you do to her!

ARRIA

I returned her magic to the Gaia for her quest. Each ounce of it will be bestowed upon her as she deems herself worthy of its power as well as understands it.

WILLOW (in pain)

Its—like…you ripped me to pieces.

ARRIA

In a way I did. Your magic is a part of every fiber of your being, now you must put the pieces back together.

KENNEDY (freaked)

That's barbaric!

ECHEPHYLE

As your Goddess finds herself, your job is to keep her safe in her weakened state from dangers and obstacles.

KENNEDY

(she freezes and looks up to Echephyle with a stoic expression) What do you mean 'dangers and obstacles'? (an arrow impales itself in the ground by Kennedy's feet. She looks up quickly to see several Amazon warriors moving from the trees towards her with bows, spears, swords, and other weapons. Another arrow is shot directly for Willow but Kennedy catches it mid air before helping her up and backing her towards the tree line behind them) Are you insane!

ECHEPHYLE

(she tosses a sheathed sword to Kennedy who catches it in confusion) Your Goddess must prove she deserves her power and you must prove you deserve to be by her side. (she draws her own sword and holds it to Kennedy with a smirk) I suggest you get her to safety Little Warrior. (she swings for Kennedy who dodges her attacks)

WILLOW

Kennedy!

KENNEDY

(she draws her sword and blocks Echephyle) Run Will!

Willow starts running for the tree line and stops at the end of it hiding behind a tree as Kennedy backs up to her while holding off Echephyle's attacks. An arrow shoots towards Willow and lodges in the tree causing her to yelp. Kennedy kicks the lead Amazon back and sheathes her sword throwing the strap over her shoulder as she runs to Willow and takes her hand leading her through the forest.

KENNEDY

Come on, we gotta get to a safe place before we figure out how to get your magic back.

WILLOW

(they run through the trees and duck behind a fallen trunk for a moment as Kennedy keeps her eyes out for Amazons) Who's idea was this anyway?

KENNEDY

I'm sorry, I didn't exactly think you'd get your magic stripped and then we'd get hunted by crazy Amazons! (a spear zips straight through the fallen trunk between them shocking the two) Shit! Come on, we gotta keep moving! (she takes Willow's hand and they continue running through the forest)

ONE WEEK AGO – IRELAND—DAY

In a park near a lake under the bright Irish sun, Billie and Xander face one another. Billie wears jean shorts and a black tank top standing in a relaxed position facing Xander who wears just his jeans showing his more toned body from the last few months of training with Billie. He holds his fighting stance catching his breath, both have a fresh shine of sweat showing their workout.

BILLIE (teasing)

Remember when I said demons don't usually let ya catch your breath between rounds?

XANDER

True, but demons probably wont necessarily be sparing with me from the crack of dawn.

BILLIE

Ya said that ya wanted me to help ya get stronger.

XANDER

Yeah, so I can be more help.

BILLIE

An' here I thought it was jus' to get all buff an' sexy for me. (she smiles and winks at him)

XANDER

Yeah, those donut runs were starting to get to me. (he smiles back as she goes back to a fighting stance)

BILLIE

Alright, gimme your best shot.

The two start to circle one another. Xander stays light on his feet and moves to swing a right hook at Billie who ducks under it and sweeps his legs out from under him. She dives to pin him to the grass but narrowly misses as he rolls over and back to his feet. She gets up and swings a roundhouse kick that he grabs hold of before tossing her back a few feet. Billie regains her footing and moves back as the two exchange punches and blocks before Xander grabs hold of her fist and twists it behind her holding her in place as she struggles. Billie bends down and flips Xander over her shoulder causing him to react and sweep her feet out from under her. He pounces on top of her and pins her wrists to the grass.

BILLIE (smiling)

If ya wanted to be on top all ya had to do was ask.

XANDER

(he smirks) Why is it that whenever I pin you…you get all hot and bothered and we end up making out for ten minutes?

BILLIE

Because we're gonna be the old married couple soon…gotta keep the flame goin', right? (her eyes swirl blue and her tattoos trace through gold as she rolls him over her head while flipping with him until she is on top pinning him to the grass by his wrists above his head) An' you look all sexy with your eye patch an' your shirt off. (she smiles and kisses him)

XANDER

No fair using your demon strength by the way. That's just cruel and sadly very usual punishment with you now that I think about it. (Billie gets off him and helps him stand up)

BILLIE

Well I cant have it lookin' like ya beat me, what kind of Champion would I be if I'm gettin' beat by my human fiancée?

XANDER

(he smiles brightly as the two sit together under a nearby tree looking out to the lake) Fiancée…I love it.

BILLIE

I know. That's why I said it. (she smiles and reaches in their duffle bag under the tree and pulls out her ring putting it on her finger as Xander puts his arm around her. Both of them admire the white gold ring with enchanted cut diamonds sparkling every color of the rainbow) Its crazy—

XANDER (curious)

What?

BILLIE (thinking)

A year ago…I was struggling with everything. I could barely go anywhere without gettin' high off everyone's pain. I was heir to the throne of darkness here an' couldn't come to where I spent most of my life. I had no friends besides my band in Moonview an' I couldn't see the ones I knew here without puttin' 'em in danger. I thought my twin brother was dead but turns out he was plottin' my death. I thought my only destiny was to torture an' kill. (she turns to Xander and looks at him softly) I didn't even know you existed a year ago.

XANDER

(he smiles and looks out to the lake and adjusts his eyepatch) A year ago I developed 20-0 eyesight. (Billie chuckles as Xander smiles at her and continues) I turned my hometown into a crater with my best friends and lived in a Refugee Shelter for two months. I lost the woman I loved for four years. (Billie looks at him somberly and hugs into his side in comfort as he looks down at her with a sweet look) Then I moved to Moonview with a bunch of lesbians and met my Rockstar fiancée.

BILLIE

(she laughs) Sell that story to a soap opera.

XANDER

You mean the one where I got a second chance at someone to call my wife?

BILLIE

Sweet talkin' will get you everywhere.

XANDER

I figured. (he lifts up Billie's left hand and looks at her ring with her) Any ideas on the wedding yet?

BILLIE

Well I got a question actually…(she looks at him curious) Who the heck is gonna be your best man?

XANDER

(he chuckles) I haven't asked her yet but I think Will would love to be my best woman at least.

BILLIE

Guess we're not exactly gonna get anythin' traditional, huh?

XANDER

Not when all of the invites on your side are gonna be some of the most powerful demons in Ireland. (he thinks) And who the heck is gonna be your maid of honor? I mean…no offense but your best friends aren't exactly honorable type maids.

BILLIE

Funny…no offense to Ken or anythin' but I'm kinda closer with Faith. Spent more time with her before she got Buffy-whipped since Ken always followed Willow around like a lost puppy.

XANDER

I honestly think it would do Faith a lot of good. She'll play it off and you might have to convince her but it'll mean a lot to her.

BILLIE

But then Willow is gonna be standin' up with Faith…that's kinda backwards don't ya think?

XANDER

Like I said honey…It's not exactly going to be traditional so they can just swap people to stand up with.

BILLIE

Since the whole wedding party is girls I guess not. (she thinks then realizes something) You know what…

XANDER

(she sits up with a shocked look on her face and faces him) What?

BILLIE

I've never met anyone in your family.

XANDER

Consider it a privilege. (he chuckles) They're a bunch of drunken idiots.

BILLIE

We're gettin' married an' I don't know anyone in your family.

XANDER

Like I said…not a fan of them. We'll go meet my parents when we get back, I think they're in some town outside LA now. And in my defense I didn't meet your parents either.

BILLIE

They're dead Xander…

XANDER

And mine are dead-to-me. See? Works out great!

BILLIE

They're still your family…you should be happy you still have one. (she turns back around to face the lake with a somber expression. Xander smiles and puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to lay against his chest)

XANDER

Those fools haven't been my family for a long time. I honestly think Buffy's mom loved me more then my own mom…the same kinda goes for Willow too. Me and Will only had each other when we were younger so we stuck together, then Buffy came along and gave us a purpose along with a family. I think of Dawnie as a little sister and I always will. Us four have basically only had each other for as long as I can remember no matter what or who left, got in the way, or died. Faith finally has a nice family with us too and so does Kennedy. Those girls are my family and you're best friends with all of them. (Billie smiles and looks at him) And I plan on marrying you and maybe starting our own family, one day.

BILLIE

You know we're gonna put a new definition to the phrase 'Demon Children', right?

XANDER (curious)

Would they still be demons?

BILLIE

Yeah, my mother looked into it a while ago to be sure if I took over that I could continue the legacy. A Banshee spirit is already thought to be too powerful to share a body with a human spirit, but it is actually stronger since it feeds off the human emotions once it is unleashed.

XANDER

Um…In English?

BILLIE

(she chuckles) My legacy will always an' forever be half Banshee unless I was with another full Banshee. Basically the genes I pass on would be the evil ones.

XANDER

Hey…you're not evil. And there are things you could show them that would destroy any evil that threatened to come near them.

BILLIE

Yeah I know. Nature an' nurture stuff—anyways, if we had kids they would be like me only they'd get their humanity from you an' their demon from me.

XANDER (teasing)

So when they draw on walls they're your children, and when they become president of the United States they're my children?

BILLIE

Ha ha. Why are we even talkin' 'bout havin' kids already? You're 24 for cripes sake.

XANDER

And you're 43. Hey doesn't that make you a cougar?

BILLIE

(she smacks him playfully) I'm just sayin' we have time to worry 'bout that later.

XANDER

The rest of our lives. (he smiles and kisses her sweetly. After a moment Billie breaks the kiss and looks away concentrating on something. She focuses in on a shady cluster of trees, her eyes swirl blue as her tattoos trace through gold as she stands up. Xander stands up looking concerned with her)

BILLIE

Maybe not the rest 'a our lives if the demon hiding in those trees was a little stealthier.

She looks to Xander who nods as he pulls an axe out of the duffle bag next to them and slings it over his shoulder while Billie leads the way to the trees. As they reach the edge Billie points up to a branch and looks to Xander. He nods as she leaps up to it to get the higher ground as he drops the duffle bag next to a trunk. Xander holds the axe ready as he remains alert looking around the tree trunks to avoid being ambushed. He looks up when he hears leaves rustle slightly and sees Billie crouched on a branch just above him. She points to a sewer entrance where the lid was overturned and he nods to her again. They make it further in the clearing, Xander stops when he hears a stick crack nearby. He turns to a tree and hears another snap and walks toward it. When he reaches the sound he pounces to the other side of the tree and swings his axe straight into the trunk. He looks frustrated.

ANGEL (in pain)

You missed.

Xander jumps back against another tree with a yelp before he notices Angel sitting at the foot of the tree that now has the axe stuck in the trunk. Billie hops down next to Xander and stands by his side.

BILLIE

Xander? You okay?

XANDER (freaked)

Yeah, but I almost decapitated Angel.

ANGEL (in pain)

No you didn't. (he winces as he tries to stand up but gives up and leans against the tree) Maybe if I was standing up…or could stand up.

BILLIE (surprised)

Angel? What the hell happened to you! (she kneels down to his side and pushes her hair behind her ears as she sees him holding onto his side under his dark coat. Angel sports several slash marks across his chest and arms as well as a deep gash across his cheek starting from the bridge of his nose and trailing down to his jawline)

ANGEL (in pain)

Turns out…when you try and tell Wolfram & Hart you aren't gonna work for them anymore—(he groans as Billie checks the slash on his cheek) They would rather, fire you I guess is a good way to put it.

BILLIE

(she checks over his cuts and carefully takes his long coat as he winces) Well, obviously none of these are gonna kill ya but you lost a lot 'a blood. (she starts tearing his coat into strips) I'll tie 'em up then you're coming back with us so I can cover 'em right.

ANGEL (in pain)

Isn't the—(he groans and winces as she ties a strip of his coat around the gash on his arm)

BILLIE

Pain gonna to make me a little tipsy? (he looks at her as he regains his composure) From what I heard, Banshee Billie is kind of like Angelus, if I got it right. A nasty shadow loomin' over me all the time that can be shoved back with enough control.

ANGEL (in pain)

I think you got it worse. Angelus only becomes a problem when I lose my soul.

XANDER

(he squats down on the opposite side of Angel and puts another chunk of his coat against the gash on his cheek) I think this one is gonna leave a scar buddy.

ANGEL (in pain)

Could have been worse. (Billie holds a large chunk of his coat against the large wound at his side and he groans loudly making Billie and Xander both wince) You guys don't have to do this you know.

BILLIE

Sure we do. (she smiles to him slightly as Xander helps her assess his wounds) You're the vampire with a soul I actually like.

XANDER

Speaking of that…and honestly not that I care, but where is Spike?

ANGEL (in pain)

Hopefully in England by now. (he winces as Billie adjusts the cloth at his side wound; Xander jogs off to grab their duffle bag) We met up with everyone in LA to tell Wolfram & Hart that we were done with them…turns out they didn't like that idea.

BILLIE

You were split ends they didn't want.

XANDER

(he returns with their bag and pulls out some first aid supplies) So what brought you to Ireland?

ANGEL (in pain)

Spike and I figured that going back as far to our roots as we could would be a good way to get off their radars. Maybe do some soul searching.

XANDER

Ignoring the obvious 'soul searching' pun I could crack at that…you used to live in Ireland?

ANGEL

When Darla turned me, yeah. I was a drunken fool who didn't deserve to live anyway.

BILLIE

Everyone deserves to live. (she pours alcohol over the gash on his arm making him wince again) Ya just had to live while bein' dead is all.

ANGEL

(he chuckles and smiles at Billie, causing him to smile back) To think you're Kiley's daughter.

BILLIE (shocked)

You knew my mother?

ANGEL

She held me and Darla captive for treason against her rule. (Billie wraps the cut on his arm and moves to the large wound at his side) No offense…but the psycho knew how to torture just a little too well.

XANDER

It's official. Everyone knows your family but me.

BILLIE

(she gives him a sly grin) You'll get over it. Here finish wrappin' these. (she pulls a dagger from the bag)

XANDER

What are you doing? Giving him some more cuts? (she takes out a bottle of beer as well, opens it and takes a quick swig) Or maybe getting a bit tipsy instead?

ANGEL (disbelieving)

You're not…

BILLIE

I am. (she slashes across her palm and squeezes drops of her blood into the bottle) Human an' Banshee blood together, probably the only better stuff for ya would be Slayer blood. Plus, this is strong ass beer…should take some edge off the pain. Now drink up.

ANGEL

(Xander finishes wrapping his wound as he picks up the bottle and looks at it cautiously) You know if I drink this you're gonna start smelling like food to me.

BILLIE (smirking)

I think I can hold back a wounded vampire if he gets pushy.

XANDER

(he wipes the gash across Angel's cheek clean and applies butterfly band-aids across it) She can hold back two Slayers…take her word for it. (Angel gives in and downs the bottle quickly, when he's finished he gives a satisfied sigh) Kinda creepy that hit the spot big guy.

ANGEL

I'll say. (he looks at the bottle) I forgot that Irish beer makes everything over in the states seem like piss water.

BILLIE

That's what I keep tellin' Faith an' Ken! They don't believe me…

XANDER

Come on, we'll get you back to our place then we can talk.

ANGEL

Not too sure if I can walk much.

BILLIE

Don't have to. (she throws one of his arms over her shoulder and helps him up easily. Xander gives her a teasing glance with a snicker) What?

XANDER

I don't think you realize how hilarious you look holding up a guy twice your size.

BILLIE

Oh can it, we're runnin' through sewers 'til we get back home anyways.

XANDER

Still hilarious.

BILLIE

So is the fact you aren't gettin' any tonight. (He looks at her hurt as she flashes him a victory smirk) I win.

PRESENT DAY – CLEVELAND SLAYER ACADEMY: TRAINING HALL—DAY

Throughout a large gymnasium type environment several teenage girls—Slayers—complete their daily training rituals. Girls work on their form, fighting techniques, weapons skills, agility, strength, stamina, focus, and senses between the equipment, various sparing partners, and in the teaching sessions daily. Amongst the chaos of young training Slayers, at the far wall on the mats several of them either sit or stand listening intently to Buffy as she teaches them.

BUFFY

Your instincts are your greatest weapon, not your strength or speed or skill. If they are telling you run…you run. If they are telling you to slay…you slay. But you cannot rely solely on them, just like any other weapon. Like, what happens if you rely too much on one single weapon? (some of them raise their hands) Yeah, Haley.

HALEY

You become predictable?

BUFFY

Yeah, but not quite what I was looking for. Sam?

SAM

You aren't diverse enough with your techniques?

BUFFY

Well…yes but—

TORI

You turn into a psycho who starts naming their favorite weapons?

BUFFY

Hey! I had a favorite stake named Mr. Pointy and I'm not the least bit psycho…

HALEY

Didn't Mr. Giles say that anyone who claims not to be at least a little crazy must be the ones who are completely insane?

BUFFY

Well yeah, but there's a difference between psycho and crazy. And this is off track…

SAM

Well you said we were right…except Tori anyway.

TORI

Nah, she proved I was right. (she smirks and some of the girls chuckle as Buffy huffs and rubs her eyes in frustration)

BUFFY

I didn't even finish college…why he hell am I teaching. (she speaks up and addresses the girls again) Alright…again. When you rely too much on one skill it ends up like when you rely too much on one weapon.

TORI

You already said that.

BUFFY

(she looks at Tori) Alright smart ass. Fill in the blank. "When I use my favorite sharp thing too much it is going to end up…."

TORI

Legendary!

HALEY

She has a point. I mean…you always use the Scythe, right?

BUFFY

No, because then I become predictable, lazy, not creative, and apparently psycho. But this doesn't technically apply with the Scythe as far as we know since it's so powerful.

SAM

Then why use it as an example?

BUFFY

I didn't…Haley did and—(she becomes frustrated) Did you guys turn it into some game to see how frustrated you can get me? Your parents signed waivers that I can kick your ass if I have too.

TORI

No they didn't…they did it because we're a bunch of girls with super powers now who came here to be all 'Wax on, wax off'.

BUFFY

You've had too many classes with Faith, Tori. Seriously, nobody knows what happens when something is too relied on? (the girls are silent and look at one another)

FAITH

It ends up broken. (the girls and Buffy turn to see Faith leaning against the doorframe. She raises an eyebrow at Buffy's frustrated expression)

BUFFY

You're late—

FAITH

As usual. Can you forgive me? (she walks up next to Buffy and kisses her deeply before turning back to the girls as Buffy recovers) As B was sayin'. You rely too much on somethin' and it is gonna either break in general or break you. Any questions, or what? (Tori raises her hand) Yeah, smartass in the front.

TORI

Ignoring that…I get the whole breaking thing up until you said it would break us.

BUFFY

If you rely too much on the individual aspects of what makes you a Slayer then that could almost literally happen. You need to balance the strength, speed, recovery, skills, and instincts if you want to survive in the fight just like you were chosen to.

HALEY

Everyone has one thing they lean on more in their own technique, though.

BUFFY

And that's what makes each move unique and your own. We're just here to teach you to not abuse any single part of being a Slayer. The consequences could be dire.

SAM

Like?

FAITH

(she looks to Buffy and smiles before sitting on the mats) Alright squirts, story time. Gather round. (the Slayers all sit down and look at her as she dramatically narrates) Once upon a time, there was only supposed to be one Chosen girl with the strength to fight the nasty beasties that go bump in the night. She was devoted to her calling so much that she died for the cause then was revived by one of her loyal Scooby followers. A new Slayer was then called, creating the Chosen Two.

TORI

You, right?

BUFFY

(she sits down next to Faith) Nope, another girl named Kendra. She was a model Slayer but she had no real ties to the world. An insane vampire named Drusilla hypnotized her and slit her throat. (the girls wince at the thought)

FAITH

(she starts to slowly stand up heroically and cockily) Officially calling the great Boston demon-killing machine to become the next in the line of hot chicks with superpowers. (the girls giggle and smile as Faith takes a fighting stance and calls over to Andrew on the bleachers) Yo Andy! Get over here and do my special little rant you love to tell.

ANDREW

You got it Faith! (he puts down his comic book and saunters over to the group of girls. He clears his throat as Faith stands tall) When Faith arrived in the life of the fair Buffy Summers, she was seen as the Yang to the Chosen One's Yin. The dark Slayer…the power house that made demons cringe in fear and howl in pain at the mere sight of her. She fought on the side of all that was good before being seduced by the dark side and succumbing to its seductive allure. (Buffy looks at him and tries not to chuckle as Faith starts to look at him annoyed) She gave hell to Buffy—the great slayer of the vampyres—and her friends for many moons before falling victim to a deadly jackal knife. (he motions stabbing Faith dramatically as she looks at him very annoyed. The girls giggle as he freezes and looks at Faith frightened causing her to smirk and raise an eyebrow) Too much?

FAITH

Little bit.

ANDREW

Right…back to work. (he scampers out of the gym)

FAITH

Strange kid.

BUFFY

Great cook though.

FAITH

Good point. (she turns back to the girls) Anyways! Point was, I loved my power way too much and I started to abuse it. I relied too much on my instincts and accidentally staked a human. (the girls looks intrigued) Something like that changes you forever…I was reckless and stupid. That's why B and me are here now, to make sure you guys don't end up like me. It's not exactly a fairy tale ending.

HALEY

Well it sort of is…you guys ended up together.

TORI

Yeah how the hell did that happen?

BUFFY

That's a long story. (she looks to Faith and smiles)

FAITH

We're the Chosen Two, just makes sense. Plus, B's wicked sexy. (she grins at Buffy as some of the girls chuckle)

BUFFY

Or not that long. Slaying is a hard life, before us they were always alone and never lasted too long. Then another girl was called in the line and it repeats. But we changed that…you need people you can trust with your life if you want to keep it. It's a burden that only Faith and I knew for the longest time…and after we got over our pasts and looked at the big picture, I guess we just realized what was in front of us the whole time.

FAITH

That…and I'm wicked sexy too. (she smirks and Buffy smirks back)

BUFFY

Yeah, that too.

SAM

So your friends are what kept you going? (The Chosen Two nod) So where are they now?

CORDELIA

(she materializes from a bright white sparkling trail of lights behind the group of Slayers sitting on the training mats, when she speaks she makes all of the girls jump) They're off on little business vacations just like these two that officially are over, as of now.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Hey Queen C, glad to see that whole higher power thing hasn't gone to your head or nothin'.

CORDELIA (sarcastic)

Glad to see that whole Faith thing hasn't driven everyone crazy yet. Don't worry, there's still time.

FAITH

Ignoring that…

BUFFY

Guys, this is Cordelia. She is part of the Powers that Be.

HALEY

Seriously!

CORDELIA

Yeah, you all are doing a great job. Keep up the good work. (she snaps her fingers and Giles and Andrew appear in the training room as all the Slayers gawk)

GILES

Bloody hell what is—(he sees Cordelia and his eyes widen in shock) Cordelia?

CORDELIA

Hey Giles, great seeing you. (she makes her way over to Buffy and Faith as she talks) Can't really talk, I happen to be the busiest higher power at the moment. Buffy and Faith are officially off duty a few hours ahead from when you guys agreed, okay?

GILES

(he looks at his watch) Ah, yes. Their flight doesn't leave until later tonight. Might I ask what the rush is?

CORDELIA

Thought I'd zap them back myself. We're getting the whole gang back together actually but this is the only time I could get them home—I happen to have a lot of stuff going on.

FAITH

Who woulda thought…divine being on a higher plane and she actually has things to do?

CORDELIA

Keep talking and I'll 'accidentally' forget to teleport your mouth and do the whole world a favor.

ANDREW

Not really…since theoretically her mouth would still be moving here in Cleveland. (Faith raises her eyebrow at him and he quickly becomes frantic) Not that it's a bad thing in the first place! I mean…you always have very entertaining comments and are a great teacher and—

GILES

Calm down Andrew…you'd think after all this time you'd realize that Faith enjoys messing with you. Lord knows all she has to do is raise an eyebrow at you and you shake like a bloody purse dog.

CORDELIA

Purse dog…right…I think I actually miss your stuffy British humor, Giles. (she grabs Faith and Buffy's arms and looks to the group of Slayers) Say bye to the head Slayers girls, they're needed back on the battlefront. (she looks back to Giles as the girls wave to Buffy and Faith) I'll check in with you with one of your Seers, later!

BUFFY

Ugh, I hate teleporting! (they disappear in a trail of twinkling white lights)

SCOOBY BASEMENT—DAY

Cordelia, Buffy, and Faith appear in white lights in the center of the training space. Buffy shuffles away and holds her stomach while Faith holds her head and tries to shake it clear.

FAITH

Whoa…head rush

BUFFY

I think I'm gonna be sick…

CORDELIA

Oh you big babies!

FAITH

We're Slayers Queen C, as in kick and punch? Don't really do the magic stuff…like ever.

CORDELIA

I'm sure Kennedy is totally fine with teleporting.

BUFFY

She's around Will all the time though, she has to be used to magic by now.

CORDELIA

Whatever…like I said earlier I'm really busy and cant talk long. This was the only free spot I had in my day to get you guys here, everyone else should be here later tonight.

FAITH

(realizing their location) Why'd ya zap us in the basement?

CORDELIA

Between me, Anya and Tara using our powers to get you guys back together and everything its better to appear below ground so we don't wake up some ancient evil for you guys to have to fight.

BUFFY

Cause you know…that never happens every month anyway.

CORDELIA

True. (she looks up and turns frustrated) Ugh! It's like they can't do anything without me! I gotta go guys, welcome home. We'll explain everything later. (she disappears in a trail of twinkling white lights leaving Buffy and Faith confused)

BUFFY

I never really did understand her, or what she did.

FAITH

Hey she saved us from a plane ride, I'll trade slight headache for a second over some brat kickin' my seat any day.

BUFFY

(she picks up some athletic tape and starts taping her fists) With you there. I'm pretty excited we get to see everyone again though, I missed them a lot. I know we had Giles and Andrew but it's not the same, you know?

FAITH

Can't do without Willow's nervous babble and Xander's cheesy one liners, huh?

BUFFY

Yeah, because you didn't miss the witty banter while playing Xbox and the random wrestling matches you, Kennedy and Billie break out in.

FAITH

Got me there, babe. Kinda annoyin' that Queen C had to zap us over so early though.

BUFFY

(she walks over to a punching bag and starts hitting it) I think Cordelia is more uptight now that she's dead…shouldn't it be the opposite?

FAITH

(she thinks then gains a suggestive smirk as she looks at Buffy) Maybe. I mean…after all, she did just teleport us into the basement together—alone. Where we have nothing but some training stuff, a mini fridge, and my bed.

BUFFY

Yeah. After basically making us unemployed, Giles is probably having a hissy fit.

FAITH

Maybe. (she walks up behind Buffy and puts her arms around her waist as she kisses her neck making Buffy grab hold of the punching bag and stop her training abruptly) But I'm gonna have to thank her later…no one is gonna be anywhere near us till later tonight. (Buffy's eyes flutter closed as Faith continues to kiss her neck between her sentences) No baby Slayers…No little sis…No friends…just you…me and—(she is cut off as Buffy turns around and kisses her with everything she has in her. Faith pushes her up against the wall as the two refuse to break their embrace. When they finally have to break for air Buffy grins seductively at Faith before jumping up and wrapping her legs around her waist)

BUFFY

Is there a reason you still have your clothes on? (she kisses Faith's neck as she tries to respond)

FAITH

Not a…good one. (the two kiss again and make their way over to the bed, Buffy pushes Faith down and smirks)

BUFFY

Good.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AMAZON—DAY

After being on their spirit quest for the better part of two months now Kennedy and Willow remain strong while surviving in the deep rainforest. They have set up camp while remaining vigilant of the Amazon warriors that continue to hunt them along with the various demon beasts that try to make a meal out of them. They both wear Amazon armor taken from their attackers. Kennedy with her sword still slung across her back picks up two stone cups from over the fire and walks it to a break in the canopy of trees where Willow sits meditating on a large stone in the sunlight. Kennedy stops and admires her with a dreamy smile before Willow smiles at her.

WILLOW

I felt you.

KENNEDY

Yeah? Is the force with me? (she smirks as Willow opens her eyes and chuckles)

WILLOW

Very funny. (Kennedy walks up and hands her the little stone cup) Now that we've had this calm for the last two weeks, I can finally take the time to actually try and connect to the goddess like I should have a long time ago.

KENNEDY

Well I think we're too far out from the temple for them to send out their warriors without endangering the Guardians. They've just been sending demons and they're easier to deal with.

WILLOW

But aren't they usually stronger and with the…grr and the teeth.

KENNEDY

Yeah, but they're demons…I can kill them. Honestly its easier to jump in and fight for your life with thinking its you or them instead of "how the hell am I gonna knock this chick out".

WILLOW

Makes sense. And thanks for the tea.

KENNEDY

Anything for my Goddess. (she smiles sweetly as Willow blushes and looks down)

WILLOW

I'm not a Goddess anymore, at least not now.

KENNEDY

Call me crazy but I don't think that's anything that they can permanently take away. I mean…the magic is a part of you, it's your destiny.

WILLOW

That I'm out here to find again…And its taken two months.

KENNEDY

And you've gotten a lot of your strength back. That woman basically shattered your spirit Will…it takes someone of amazing strength to pull back together from that, and you are.

WILLOW

I know…I just feel bad that I roped you into this. It's been two months Ken…we haven't seen or spoken to anyone that didn't wanna kill us.

KENNEDY

And yet we're still here. (she takes Willow's hand) Together, and the same people we were only stronger. (Willow looks into her eyes as though searching for something) What is it, baby?

WILLOW

It's just…they said you had to prove that you were worthy enough to be by my side but—I don't think I'm worthy enough to be at yours.

KENNEDY

Don't say that Will, you're the most powerful woman I have ever met.

WILLOW

Yeah…I'm powerful, or I was. But I've never been strong.

KENNEDY

What do you mean?

WILLOW

I became a powerful witch, an ultimate evil, a Guardian, a Goddess, but all I ever started out as was little, geeky Willow, the computer nerd.

KENNEDY

But you're not that same nerd anymore Will.

WILLOW (realizing)

Yeah, on the outside. But on the inside—all the way to my spirit—I'm still that same little nerd that couldn't speak for what she wanted, or what she could stand for. I'm powerful but not strong. I gave in to a darkness I don't even want to attempt to comprehend when I lost Tara. I was too weak to face it, so I took an easy way out.

KENNEDY

But you came back from it.

WILLOW

Doesn't change the fact that I turned to it in the first place.

KENNEDY

Will. (she climbs up on the rock and sits next to Willow and takes her hands trying to talk sense into her) You have come so far in just the time I've known you alone. If Buffy or Xander heard you saying things like this, they would go crazy.

WILLOW

Maybe, but I think I've always known that I wasn't strong enough to hold the power I have. I never really thought I deserved it, I guess. (she thinks for a moment and looks up to the sky) That's why we've been stuck out here on this quest…I'm not strong enough.

Kennedy looks at her in disbelief as Willow continues looking skyward. Just as she is about to protest, Kennedy notices little white sparkles starting to swirl around them. As the magic becomes more powerful the sparkles engulf them and the two disappear in a flash of bright light.

AMAZON TEMPLE – DAY

Kennedy appears in a flash of bright white light at the foot of the tall pyramid-like temple's stone staircase. She looks around confused until she notices Willow at the top of the first stretch of stone steps on the flat break in the temple. Arria stands next to her as Willow looks to her worried.

KENNEDY

Willow! (she starts to make for the staircase but is stopped by Echephyle and several warriors behind her. Kennedy turns with a determined expression) What is going on?

ECHEPHYLE

One final test for both of you. One must know when to let the other do what she must, that is yours. Your Goddess' is to realize something she never has about herself. Only then will she be worthy of her power. (Kennedy turns to see Willow with Arria with a worried expression)

ARRIA

Welcome back, Little Goddess.

WILLOW

Why did Gaia send me here? I felt her presence.

ARRIA

She found your modesty humbling…however, untrue. (she walks up to Willow with a bright warm smile) What is magic to you Little Goddess? What have you learned?

WILLOW

It's…everything. Magic is the root of every fiber of every being and life. It's what makes the world spin, what lets us dream at night. And I learned the only way to properly connect with it is to be a part of it and have the strength not to lose yourself to how overwhelming it can be.

ARRIA

You find power overwhelming?

WILLOW

I find the amount of power open to me through the earth and universe overwhelming because I don't have the strength to be worthy of that kind of connection.

ARRIA

(she smiles) That's what I thought. Little Goddess, you are powerfully wise for your years, however you remain ignorant to the truth. (Willow looks confused) You believe you are not worthy of holding strength because of how you once were and because of the moment of weakness you showed when you lost Tara—another of Gaia's children. I believe if she were here she could talk some sense into you.

WILLOW

Yeah. She'd probably call me a big dummy. (a small glowing white light appears behind Willow and takes Tara's shape before she appears wearing all pure white)

TARA

That's true, you big dummy. (Willow turns around in shock and her eyes light up as Tara smiles warmly)

WILLOW

Tara! (she hugs her as Tara looks to Arria who nods. Willow takes a step back from the hug) What are you doing here?

TARA

Gaia needs you to understand something…and you didn't listen to Kennedy, so she thought maybe you'd listen to me.

WILLOW (confused)

What do you mean?

TARA

Willow…having one little time of weakness doesn't mean you aren't strong. You don't realize just how strong you are inside, no matter how meek you seem on the outside or in your past. It's what I fell in love with and what Kennedy fell in love with too.

WILLOW

But—

TARA

You could never have grown as a person without growing in strength. You could never have come back from that darkness without being strong. You could never have unlocked a destiny for yourself, that's one of the greatest I've ever seen, without being one of the strongest people in the world. (Willow smiles at her slightly as tears start to fall from her eyes)

ARRIA

You are strong Little Goddess, or else you would never have made it this far. (she holds her hand out and a little shred of white magic sparkles. She holds it out to Willow) This is yours.

Willow looks to her and holds out her hand. The magic flies to float above her palm before shooting into her chest taking her breath away. As she gasps in pain, she begins to be surrounded by bright white twinkling lights. Her body begins to glow with a bright white aura. Kennedy sees and looks in shock as a bright blinding light shoots down from the sky and engulfs Willow, forcing her to cover her eyes and looks away along with the other warriors. As the light dims enough to be bearable, the twenty warriors draw their weapons, causing Kennedy to turn swiftly and draw her own sword in defense as she backs up to the first step. The Amazons each fall to one knee and hold their weapons to the ground while bowing their heads. Kennedy turns to look back to the light in confusion as she sees Willow floating just above the ground in the beam of light. She races up the stone staircase as fast as she can as Tara and Arria both bow their heads on opposite sides of the beam. Kennedy makes it to the top of the steps and stops shielding her eyes as she looks up to see Willow glowing brightly with long white hair flying around in the wind. Kennedy falls to one knee and bows with a smile holding her sword in the ground in front of her. Willow looks down to Kennedy and a bright light connects them at their hearts. Kennedy's body jerks up in shock as bright red pulses of energy pulse from her chest through her body with the beat of her heart. Kennedy's inner Slayer energy starts to pulse along the connection between her and Willow until it pulses through Willow as well. One pulse of bright energy moves from Willow down to Kennedy and spirals around her right arm. Over her bicep, the light traces into an intricate star with a spiraled heart in the center and surrounded by tight braid work symbols that knot around the points of the star. The marks and braid work spiral around the circumference of her arm to the back of her hand where the design comes to a single long, sharpened point. The design burns red as Kennedy winces and groans at the pain of the design burning into her skin. The light fades and Kennedy gasps before slouching over panting and keeping herself upright with her sword as the new design on her arm continues to sparkle deep red and white. Willow slowly ascends to the stone platform in front of Kennedy with a bright smile. The glow fades to just a soft white aura around her as her white hair continues to blow about herself. Tara and Arria look at her with warm smiles as Kennedy looks up with a proud smile.

KENNEDY

My Goddess.

WILLOW

(she smiles) My Warrior.

ECHEPHYLE

(she walks up the steps and bows her head to Willow before standing next to Arria) Little Warrior has passed her trials and kept the Little Goddess safe through their quest.

ARRIA

And our Little Goddess has proved she holds the strength to journey on the road to her destiny.

KENNEDY

(she looks to her arm as the design continues to burn from the center, she winces as it fades to a deep but still bright red. Kennedy looks at the mark in shock as she flexes her hand) Well that's definitely different…

ECHEPHYLE

It's the brand of your Goddess. (Kennedy looks up confused as Echephyle turns to show how her arm is marked as well but with different symbols and braidwork and in bright white) You are a warrior in service of a woman with a powerful destiny, much as I am, and as the Amazon warriors before us.

KENNEDY

Well, how come mine is different?

ECHEPHYLE

We serve different Goddess', Little Warrior—as well as you were the first to ever be marked by yours. (Kennedy looks from her marks up to Willow with an amazed smile) You are bound to her for as many millennia as she wishes as her eternal, and first Champion…I hope you know the responsibility and power that comes with such an honor.

KENNEDY

I wouldn't have it any other way.

ARRIA

You have a very loyal and honorable warrior, Willow. Your destinies are forever tied and they do not stop in this realm. When your times come, your spirits will leave this plane together to the next stop of your journey. (Willow stops looking nervous)

TARA

Don't worry Will, it wont be for a while yet. You still have a lot to learn, and so does Kennedy. Live your lives, remember what I said last time?

WILLOW

(smiling softly) Carpe Diem. (she walks up to Kennedy and holds her hand to her, Kennedy takes it and stands before kissing her knuckle with a smile) What? You become an Amazon warrior and you're chivalrous?

KENNEDY

Nah, but Tara's here so I gotta make myself look good. (she looks to Tara and smiles)

TARA

I'm glad I'm scarier then thirty highly trained warrior women. (she smiles teasingly as Willow chuckles and Kennedy walks over and gives her a hug) Good to see you too Kennedy.

KENNEDY

(she steps back slightly and looks Tara in the eye) I swore I'd keep her safe.

TARA

You have and will. It's your destiny. (she turns to Willow who takes a deep breath and returns to normal, however a single streak of white contrasts against the red in one of the longer layers of her hair)

KENNEDY

(she moves to hold Willow tightly) I told you, you're strong.

WILLOW

I know that now. (she looks into Kennedy's eyes) But you knew it all along. (the couple kisses before breaking away and smiling at one another, Kennedy sees the strand of white)

KENNEDY

Hey, check it out. Free highlights, Will.

WILLOW (surprised)

Free who now! (she takes Kennedy's sword and looks at her reflection in the blade seeing the strand of white on the right side of her head) Oh crap…talk about finding a stray gray hair.

ARIA

It marks you as one of us, one of Gaia's closest children. I believe I can assume that's all that will remain in your normal state given technically you are a Goddess as well therefore can bear your own mark upon others.

KENNEDY

(she admires the mark on her arm) Tell me about it.

WILLOW (nervous)

Sorry Ken, I didn't know that would happen and—

KENNEDY

Will, stop. (she smiles widely) I like it, I feel all proud and special. (she strikes a dramatic pose) Makes me look bad ass, too.

TARA

Yes…the eternal mark of a newly rising Goddess and all she thinks is she's bad ass.

KENNEDY

Faith's gonna be jealous.

WILLOW

Yeah, five bucks she goes out and gets another tattoo.

ECHEPHYLE

(she leans over to Aria) Really? These are the future of the Universe?

ARIA

They are young. I have faith they will become wiser through the lifetimes.

ECHEPHYLE

I should hope so…if not, Gaia save us all.

KENNEDY

So…if I'm your Eternal Warrior now…am I immortal or something?

TARA

No, you are still human Kennedy. For this lifetime anyway.

WILLOW

This lifetime?

TARA

Both of you are. Like Aria said, after you complete this life then you shall start the journey to your higher callings.

KENNEDY

No pressure…

ARIA

None whatsoever. You don't have to worry about any of that until you both are dead. In this life you are still both very mortal and very human. You have destinies to fulfill in this lifetime that will help for later lives. I would recommend taking Tara's advice and Carpe Diem.

WILLOW

Maybe start with a trip to the salon? (she looks at the streak in her hair again worried) It's kind of random against the red…

KENNEDY

I think it's cute. (she takes Willow's hand and squeezes it comfortingly)

TARA

You guys are adorable. (they turn to her with a blush) But there is another reason I'm here. I've been told to bring you guys back to Moonview as soon as your quest is done. No offense Will…but you haven't tried your newly returned powers yet and its probably safer if I just take you guys there myself.

WILLOW (worried)

Why? Did something happen? Oh goddess is everyone alright!

TARA

Easy Will, everyone's fine. Just thought since you were done here you'd like the free trip back. We sort of timed it so everyone would get home the same time, surprise! (she holds her hands out to the girls) Thought it would be a nice treat since you haven't spoken to them in two months.

KENNEDY

(she turns to Willow with a kind smile) What do you say, Goddess? Shall we venture back to our own temple and parade with the other great Champions?

WILLOW

Sounds good. (they take Tara's hands) And don't worry…I wont tell Faith you actually called her a Champion.

KENNEDY

(she turns to her with a realizing shock) Good save. (They disappear in a trail of sparkling white lights)

IRELAND – XANDER AND BILLIE'S APARTMENT – DAY

Inside the two level apartment, beautifully furnished with a comfortable living room in front of a stone fireplace. To the right is a nice sized kitchen next to a metal spiral staircase. The far side of the room opposite the living room area holds various training necessities including a hanging punching bag, floor mats, and a wall mount of weapons. Billie sits meditating while Xander does pushups on the ground, both are wearing workout clothes similar to what they wore in the park. Angel walks down the spiral staircase while pulling on a button up shirt. The cut on his face is still an angry red and will leave a scar down his cheek from the bridge of his nose down towards his jaw.

XANDER

(he sees Angel and gets up with a smile) Hey Big Guy! Hold on a sec and I'll sun proof the place. (he walks around drawing all the blinds to free the space of direct sunlight)

BILLIE

(she sits up as well and stretches out before throwing on a white t-shirt) Feelin' any better today?

ANGEL

Yeah, a lot actually.

BILLIE

Good. (she walks over to the fridge and looks frustrated) Xander! I told you to get more blood from the butcher while you were out.

XANDER

Yeah, and I did. (he walks up behind her and reaches to the back of the fridge pulling out a little container with a smile) Come on, think I'm gonna make my demon fiancée angry with me? I'm not that dumb.

BILLIE

True…most of the time. (she kisses him sweetly and pulls two bottles of water from the fridge and opens them as Xander pours the blood into a mug)

ANGEL

(he watches the exchange while sitting at the table just outside the kitchen) I don't get it…

XANDER

Don't get what big guy? (he takes one of the bottles and sits down at the table while handing Angel the cup of blood)

ANGEL

Why you two are helping me so much. (He looks to Xander) Lets be honest Xander…you've never really liked me.

XANDER

Doesn't mean I won't help out a fellow good guy when he needs it. (he smiles) That and half the women I used to live with trust you with their lives, so why not give a guy a second chance?

ANGEL

Alright…but Billie—you were threatening me a few months ago. (she smiles shyly at the comment and sits at the table as well drinking her water)

BILLIE

You helped my best friend to her redemption. She told me that there was two demons in the world she'd never slay no matter what—me an' you.

ANGEL

(he smiles and takes a sip of the blood) She shouldn't think like that.

BILLIE

It's Faith…no changing her thinking. Any thoughts on what you're gonna do now that you're up and about?

ANGEL

Not sure, probably do a bit of that soul searching I was talking about. No worries, I'll be out of your hair when the sun sets.

XANDER

You know, we could help you. Billie knows most of the supernatural stuff that goes on around here. I'm just her rugged, tough looking, pirate bodyguard. (Billie raises an eyebrow to him and he quickly adjusts his comment) You know…bodyguard as in backup

BILLIE

Nice save.

ANGEL

No really guys, its okay I—

XANDER

Angel…I'll stake you if you keep being all tough guy. Just take the friendly offer. We're running out of things to do here anyway.

ANGEL

Well, looks like you haven't wasted any time at the gym. (Xander smiles as Angel playfully punches his bare muscled arm) Check you out tough guy.

XANDER

Yeah, I wanted to be more useful. (he smiles and puts his arm around Billie) After I got left behind while Billie went out killing rowdy demons all the time I convinced her to train me a bit.

BILLIE

Whipped this guy into shape.

ANGEL

Guess so, looking good for the big day, huh?

XANDER

Yep. (he smiles at Billie widely) Gonna be the best day of my life.

BILLIE (teasing)

Suck up.

XANDER

Maybe, but it's true. (He kisses her and Angel smiles to himself)

ANGEL

You two are so in love, it's frightening.

XANDER

Always is, but it's worth it.

ANGEL

It sounds like a girly conversation but what the hell, how did it happen?

XANDER

I died.

ANGEL (shocked)

What?

BILLIE

We never really told you about our last apocalypse did we? (Angel shakes his head) Well, we ended up at the Stretch for the final battle with my brother, Jamie. I had all of the Banshee relics together, the Tuatha de Dannon had me under their power and I was about to finish him.

ANGEL

Well if I remember the whole Irish demon thing right, you killing him would have totally had you lost to them, forever.

XANDER

Exactly. And I couldn't let that happen.

BILLIE

He spoke out against them and they struck him with lightning. It knocked me out of my trance enough to make the choice to use my power for good.

ANGEL

So that's where the glowey power came from.

XANDER

Yep, anyways. Between her, Willow and our friend Siobhan they brought me back to life with no strings attached.

ANGEL

But…something like that always has strings.

BILLIE

Not when my newly human brother gives his life for Xander to make up for what he had done.

ANGEL (amazed)

Wow…that's—

BILLIE

Yeah. I don't know what I would have done.

XANDER

I came back and I knew that there was no way in hell that I was gonna die without truly being Billie's forever.

BILLIE

He proposed to me that night. (she shows Angel the ring on her finger and he admires it)

ANGEL

It's enchanted.

XANDER

Yeah, Siobhan took me to a little shop and that one had Billie written all over it. It sparkled in the light just like her eyes.

ANGEL

No, I mean it's really enchanted. Watch. (he stands up slowly walks over to Xander. He stands behind him and morphs to his game face and moves to bite Xander's neck. Billie's ring starts sparkling pink brightly before Xander turns and pushes Angel back)

XANDER

What the hell Angel!

BILLIE

(looking at her ring) Look Xander. (they both look in awe)

ANGEL

Sorry…if I warned you it wouldn't have worked. (he sits down again) Any time Xander's life is in immediate danger it will sparkle like that. If he got the matching wedding band for himself then it should do the same.

BILLIE

That's awesome!

ANGEL

They were actually pretty common around my people, a lot of them were lost or buried with them.

XANDER

(he thinks for a second then looks to Angel) Angel…will you be in our wedding?

ANGEL (shocked)

What?

BILLIE (smiling)

Yeah! It's actually perfect, that way I can ask Siobhan to be in it too.

ANGEL

Are you guys sure? I mean…its not exactly traditional.

XANDER

Yeah, and you're gonna be the only guy in the entire wedding party besides me. Seriously man, I'm surrounded by women. I need at least one guy that's older then 17 around me for a change.

ANGEL (touched)

I'd be honored.

BILLIE

Awesome! Lets celebrate. (she pulls four bottles of beer from the fridge and calls out) Siobhan!

SIOBHAN

(she appears in a swirl of fire looking slightly annoyed) Billie! You know not to bug me when I'm tryin' to contact the spirit world! That's how poltergeists an' dark spirits get loose for cripes sake!

XANDER

(he looks around freaked out) You mean like evil Indian men who want to curse people who disturb their sacred burial grounds? Please tell me that didn't happen! No way in hell do I want the funny syphilis again!

SIOBHAN

(she looks at him with a confused expression and turns back to Billie) Is he always like this?

BILLIE

(she sighs) Usually.

SIOBHAN

Lucky you love him. (she sees Angel sitting at the table and gives him a smile) Glad to see you're up an' about. I take it the cloakin' spell I did worked, no Wolfram & Hart assassins comin' after ya?

ANGEL

Nope. (he smiles) I think I'm in the clear as long as I lay low long enough for the guys to hear from Willow.

SIOBHAN

Yeah, sorry but no way could one of my spells sneak around Wolfram & Hart, let alone be able to change anything.

BILLIE

But he's safe here for now. (she cracks open each of the beers and sets them on the table) We're going to celebrate the first two official members of our wedding party.

SIOBHAN (happy)

Really?

BILLIE

Well, duh. (they all clink bottles and take a long chug as a little sparkling white trail of lights appears and takes Anya's shape just before she materializes wearing all pure white)

ANYA (relieved)

Oh thank god, beer! (she takes Xander's bottle and drinks most of it down before taking a breath, they all look confused) What…We're not allowed to have alcohol in the divine dimension.

ANGEL

Guess you guys weren't lying when you said that you were visited by the Powers, huh?

XANDER

Not that it isn't great to see you Anya…but what's with the surprise visit and the stealing of my beer?

ANYA

Good to see you guys too. (she finishes the bottle and looks at it) This is good stuff by the way.

BILLIE

I know a guy.

SIOBHAN

Or five.

BILLIE

Or five.

XANDER

(he hugs Anya as they both smile) It really is great to see you An. Here I'll get you another bottle. (he takes the empty bottle and moves to the fridge as Anya smiles at Billie)

BILLIE

Well, are we to huggin' yet?

ANYA

Normally I'd say no, but you made Xander very well muscled and more pleasing to look at. Therefore, a thank you is in order, as well as a hello.

BILLIE

(she chuckles) Ignorin' the part where ya were ooglin' my fiancée…(she hugs Anya) Good to see ya again Anya.

ANYA

Likewise. (she looks to Angel) You still have your soul, right?

ANGEL

Unless I lost it in the last few minutes, yes.

ANYA

(she turns to Siobhan) You must be Siobhan, its nice to finally meet you.

SIOBHAN

You know me?

XANDER

(he walks back in the room with a beer for himself and Anya) She watches over you.

ANYA

Well me or Tara…you kind of fall under both our jurisdictions. (she happily dives into her beer)

XANDER

This is Anya, she is part of the Powers that Be.

BILLIE

Which probably means that somethin' bad either happened, or is about to happen.

ANYA

Everyone is okay if that's what you're thinking. At the moment anyway. (she takes a drink from her bottle) Well I guess Willow and Kennedy weren't completely okay for the last two months, but that was nothing to worry about.

XANDER (freaked)

What!

ANYA

Oh don't worry, it had to be done for Willow to realize—nevermind…it's a long story that they are going to tell you soon anyways. To the point, I've been sent to take (she points to Billie and Xander) you two back to Moonview as soon as possible.

ANGEL

Is something wrong?

ANYA

No, not really. I recommend you don't question me or else I am going to end up ruining the surprise we have set up for all of you.

BILLIE

Surprise?

XANDER

Well now you did it Anya…you mentioned a surprise. Now we gotta know.

ANYA

Ugh, fine. We've arranged to bring all of you back together as a sort of reunion, tonight.

BILLIE

Reunion? (she chuckles) Its been a couple months…not like, ten years.

ANYA

Hey, be happy this is happening at all. We could have let your friendship break apart in the new separate life paths you started on and drift away from the destiny you share! But heck no, we're too good at our jobs for something like that to happen!

XANDER

We can't just up and leave, we have a lot of demons to clear out still, plus Angel is all on the run from a super powerful evil law firm.

ANGEL

I told you guys I'd be okay.

SIOBHAN

I can watch out for Angel. And if he was up to it we could work together to keep things going around here. Honestly, I don't think Wolfram & Hart are willing to step foot here, after the Tuatha are gone, for a while at least.

ANGEL

And anything willing to come after me for them is what we'd be hunting down anyway.

ANYA

Good choice Angel. I mean really…a very good choice. It should get you back on your proper path. (he nods to her)

BILLIE

Alright. You can stay in our apartment, there's the sewer access in the basement of the building and since we just share it with the crazy bafoon down the hall it will be perfect actually.

ANGEL

That's very kind but—

XANDER

Shut up…(he hands Angel a key ring) And take the apartment.

ANGEL

(he takes the keys) Thanks, really.

XANDER

No problem. (He and Billie walk over to Anya) Take care guys.

SIOBHAN

You got it.

Billie walks over to a wooden cabinet door in the wall and opens it to show her dual blade sword hanging up in its separate halves. Along with the amulet hanging from the small chain and her Adder stone ring sitting on a little shelf. She puts on the ring, and picks up the amulet in the same hand. The ring glows and the amulet morphs into a chain bracelet that she places around her wrist. She picks up the two swords and spins them at her sides before connecting them at the hilts together to her dual blade. She walks back over to the group.

BILLIE

Sorry…if we're goin' back to that demon pit I'm definitely gonna need these.

ANYA

You two ready? (they nod and each take one of Anya's hands) Good.

BILLIE

(she braces herself nervously) I ever mention I can't stand teleporting?

XANDER

I've never really done it…is it that bad?

ANYA

Only the first time. There tends to be nausea, dizziness, and the occasional missing limb if done improperly.

XANDER

(his eye goes wide) Missing limb!

ANYA

Calm down Xander…I'm quite capable of getting you two to California in one piece.

BILLIE

(she squints her eyes closed) Doesn't mean I can't complain about it…

ANGEL

Say 'hey' to everyone for me.

XANDER

Will do. (he smiles) We'll call you guys later and make sure Will does that spell for ya Angel.

ANGEL

Thanks. (he smiles sincerely) Really.

BILLIE

(she opens one eye) No problem, talk to you guys later. (she shuts her eye again) Any day now, Anya!

ANYA

Geeze…bossy…

XANDER

Scooby Gang Assemble! (the three disappear in a trail of white lights)

BLACK OUT


	2. The Scooby Way

And we pick up where we left off! Hope you guys are enjoying this :D

Remember to lemme know your feelings and thoughts after you read, reviews make me sleep at night

* * *

Episode 2—The Scooby Way

SCOOBY BASEMENT—NIGHT

Faith lays against her pillow with an arm hidden beneath it while the other lays across the bed as Buffy cuddles into her side resting her head on Faith's shoulder. The two are just barely covered by a single sheet tangled around them.

FAITH

Damn B…only person in the world who could actually tire me out, I swear.

BUFFY

(she smiles teasingly) Faith Lehane? Admitting defeat at her own game?

FAITH

Nah, Slaying is my game and I'll never lose in that. But I officially declare gettin' wriggly your game, with a big ol' MVP trophy.

BUFFY (sarcastic)

Yeah…that's a trophy I can show to the public.

FAITH

Hell no! Then everyone will know and try to have a turn with you. Sorry Babe, that's a privilege reserved only for me.

BUFFY

(she smiles) That was almost romantic, Faith.

FAITH

Hey…I can be romantic…

BUFFY

(she raises her eyebrow at her) For our first date you had beer and cold Doublemeat Palace…

FAITH

Yeah…at a moonlight picnic…

BUFFY

In a cemetery…

FAITH (defensive)

You weren't complainin' while we made out all night though, were ya B?

BUFFY

Never said it wasn't a great date Faith. (she smiles and lays back down on Faith's shoulder)

FAITH

(she kisses Buffy on the forehead) I can be romantic you know.

BUFFY

I know (she lifts her head and looks Faith in the eye) You're actually one of the sweetest people I know.

FAITH

And you are the single, most amazing person in the universe. (Buffy smiles as Faith just stares into her eyes) You're smart, funny, strong, brave, sweet. (Buffy blushes and looks away as Faith just looks at her sweetly) Cute when you blush.

BUFFY

(she smiles) Oh, is that all?

FAITH

No. (Buffy looks curious) You're gorgeous all the time.

BUFFY

Careful Ms. Lehane…any bystander may think you were sappy.

FAITH

When it comes to you? They can easily call me whipped. Bad ass gloves come off when it comes to the girl of my dreams. (Buffy smiles and kisses her tenderly. When she pulls away Faith smiles at her)

BUFFY (teasing)

You really want me to untie you, don't you?

FAITH

Now that you mention it…(she pulls her arms to show the one behind her pillow and the one Buffy was laying on are both actually tied to the metal framed head of the bed) My arms _are_ kind of asleep…(Buffy smirks mischievously as she looks down to her girlfriend) Why do I get the feelin' I just said the wrong thing that is gonna have some wicked hot consequences?

BUFFY

Not until I tell you how amazing it is to have you. (she kisses Faith sweetly then looks down into her eyes with a sweet smile) I haven't exactly had much luck with the whole dating thing…Being a Slayer made it hard. But you already understand how that is. I know you're strong enough to fight for yourself and even protect me when I need it. I know you're an amazing person with an amazing destiny before you. You're so kind hearted under your bad girl image and I love how I get to see that all the time. I was really lonely since I was brought back from heaven…but now—I don't think I've ever felt so…happy.

FAITH

(she is speechless before she finds her words) I'm not that good with these kind of deep talks Buffy…they usually scare the hell outta me.

BUFFY

Me too…but not right now for some reason.

FAITH

Same here…You think that's a good thing, or bad thing?

BUFFY

(she searches Faith's eyes and smiles sweetly) Good thing. (she kisses Faith softly, after a moment it quickly starts to deepen and turn passionate before Buffy leans more on top of Faith under the sheet before she pulls back to take a breath and smiles) Definitely good thing. (they two continue their passionate exchange as three little twinkling trails of white light appear in the room, they float closer to the ground before taking human shape as Tara, Kennedy and Willow materialize in the basement, oblivious to Buffy and Faith who also remain oblivious to them as Buffy begins to trail kisses down Faith's neck)

TARA

Alright, I'm not sure who else is—(she turns and sees Buffy and Faith and raises her eyebrows in shock) Oh Goddess…

BUFFY

(she looks up at Faith with a smirk) That's a new one.

KENNEDY (teasing)

Nah, I hear that one a lot actually. (Buffy and Faith turn quickly in shock to see Tara with her eyebrows raised in shock while Willow just looks awkward and Kennedy is trying hard not to laugh)

BUFFY

Oh my God! (she sits up quickly, fumbling to pull the sheet up over herself while accidentally exposing Faith slightly)

FAITH

Hey! (Buffy looks to her and covers her up as well as Faith starts to sit up, however is still tied to the bed)

KENNEDY (laughing)

Oh crap! She tied you up? (she starts cracking up) That's some kinky crap, Lehane.

FAITH

Oh shut it Suarez, I'm sure Red has magiced you a few times under the covers. Same difference.

KENNEDY

Maybe…but score for gettin' some.

WILLOW (awkward)

This might be a dumb question but…Buffy why are you and Faith naked when you knew we were all coming here?

BUFFY

(trying to remain calm) We uhh…got here earlier this afternoon…

TARA

Yeah, Cordelia said she was bringing you two here early.

BUFFY

Yeah…(she notices Willow and Kennedy's strange armor outfits) What's with the Amazon warrior get up?

WILLOW (awkward)

Oh you know…spent two months getting chased through the woods. Had to steal some outfits.

FAITH

Seriously? (she tries to sit up more but the sheet starts to fall. Buffy catches it quickly) Oh, thanks.

KENNEDY

Yeah, long story…tell ya later. (three more trails of twinkling lights appear in the basement and Anya, Xander and Billie materialize. Xander and Billie land roughly and stumble while looking queasy)

BILLIE (uneasy)

Oh crap…I hate teleporting.

XANDER (uneasy)

Ugh, you and me both.

ANYA

(she looks back to both of them) Oh you're fine. If you need to vomit, I suggest doing it now and away from my shoes. (she looks up and sees Buffy and Faith) Good for you Buffy! You finally found someone that makes you happy and can keep up with your Slayer stamina, therefore leading to several possible extra orgasms. Frankly, I say it's about time!

BUFFY (embarrassed)

Oh my god…

BILLIE

What are you—(she looks up as Buffy covers her face and Faith groans while leaning her head back) Oh…

XANDER

(he sits up and shakes his head clear) Alright…I don't think I'm gonna puke but I'm still a little—(he notices the two and his eye goes wide) Merciful Zeus!

BILLIE

Xander! (she smacks him quickly and he looks away)

XANDER

I'm not looking…I saw nothing, and I'm thinking about nothing, and—(he notices Kennedy and Willow's outfits) I'm surrounded by beautiful women in warrior princess outfits, and naked and tied to a bed…If I turn around and Billie is dressed as my sexy pirate queen then my life is complete. (he turns around to Billie's disapproving glare) I mean…I love you?

FAITH (curious)

Hey Ahab…you been workin' out?

BILLIE

Yeah he—wait…Tied to a? (she sees Faith tied up and starts cracking up before turning to Kennedy) Dude! She's—(she stops as she continues laughing)

KENNEDY (laughing)

I know right?

FAITH

(she lays on the bed just staring at the ceiling) Oh just stake me now…

BUFFY

Me first.

ANYA

Well that's kinky.

TARA

You two should get some clothes on. (she flicks her wrist and Faith's arms are untied) Before—(she is cutoff as Cordelia and the teens materialize in the basement in a collection of white lights) That happens.

BUFFY (freaked)

Dawn!

FAITH (freaked)

Oh shit! (the two jump at the teens' presence and fall off the bed while tangled in the sheets)

DAWN (shocked)

Buffy? (she turns away quickly) I'm scared for life.

KRYSTAL

(she looks away) You?

LANDON

(his eyes are wide) Holy…(Dawn and Krystal quickly cover his face)

CORDELIA

Careful Landon…I think you might have drooled a little. (she turns back to the two Slayers as Buffy quickly jumps into sweatpants and throws a tank top on while Faith hops into some short training shorts and pulls on an old band tee) And really guys…I figured I could leave the original two Slayers together for a few hours alone and not worry about something like this. Couldn't you have trained or something!

FAITH

Well…we did sorta get a workout…

ANYA

Yes, of the sexy, sweaty, lesbian fun variety.

DAWN

(she looks to Willow and Kennedy) Why are you guys dressed like you're going to a costume party without us?

KENNEDY

Really? We all just teleported in on Faith and Buffy doing it and the question everyone has is why we're dressed like this?

BILLIE

Pardon us for trying not to be scared for life…

BUFFY

Hey!

FAITH

Whoah wait! (she sees Kennedy's tattoos) Suarez got ink!

XANDER

Hey Will, your hair…

WILLOW

Oh that is all such a long story…

BUFFY

Hope it has an explanation why we haven't heard from you two in two months! I mean…least Xander and Billie called.

KENNEDY

Yeah, cause they have cell service as we're being hunted by Amazon Warriors and Willow has no magic.

LANDON

What?

TARA

(her and Anya walk over to Cordelia as the group bickers together. She gives a warm smile) Its like they never left each other.

CORDELIA

Which is why they belong like this.

ANYA

Yes, you heard the Elders. They are the frontline and need to remain together until its time.

BUFFY (curious)

Time for what? (the three higher powers turn to her quickly with a 'busted' demeanor) Is there another apocalypse we need to worry about?

ANYA (stuttering)

Uh…well

CORDELIA

No. No apocalypse—well…not this week anyway.

XANDER

Well what's with the guilty routine? Something we should know.

TARA (nervous)

No, everything is good right now. We just figured you may like to be back together is all…you know. Best, um, friends and…all…

WILLOW

(she calls Tara out) You're lying!

TARA (nervous)

Am n-not…

WILLOW

I think I know you by now Tara…you stutter when you're nervous and you're most nervous when you're lying.

ANYA

Great…we're gonna get in trouble with the Elders because you cant lie well…which is a completely strange thing to say about higher beings…

KENNEDY

Hold it right there…Elders?

CORDELIA

(she sighs) Our bosses…think higher, higher beings.

FAITH

And they're tryin' to keep stuff from us…shocker.

TARA

It's not like that.

XANDER

Well then. (he sits down on a bench) Enlighten us, I could go for story time.

ANYA

This could get us in a lot of trouble.

WILLOW

The Powers won't hear you down here, the house is charmed plus we're underground

CORDELIA

(she looks to the other two and nods, they nod in return and the three face the Scoobies) Basically you all being apart from each other for so long was beginning to change your fates.

TARA

Which leads to eventually changing your destinies.

ANYA

And with the importance you all have in the fate and destiny of the world—something like that could cause the future to shift. And not necessarily in a positive way.

BUFFY

Wait…you mean a little vacation from one another was completely changing everything in the world?

TARA

Not being apart from one another exactly…more like finding separate lives away from the group as couples alone instead of…for lack of a better term—The Scoobies.

KRYSTAL

So…what? They can never be apart from the group for longer then a couple of months or else an apocalypse shows up?

DAWN

That's a little extreme don't you think? I mean…Xander and Billie are getting married for cripes sake! They aren't gonna be around every waking moment after that.

CORDELIA

Yes, but they won't be at opposite ends of the globe either. You all were led to Moonview for a reason…not necessarily a 'Sunnydale Ending' type reason but you have destinies here that are important. The world is changing every moment and so far the balance shows it changing for the better.

FAITH

All because of us?

TARA

Yes, Faith. (she smiles brightly) What you all did at the Stretch alone has spread through the entire supernatural community. Demons are starting to go into hiding from you, stories are told about your adventures all the way back to when Buffy burnt down her school gym in LA.

ANYA

Humans connected to supernatural forces one way or another hear about Xander and are willing to jump into the fight now.

CORDELIA

Little nerds around the world hear how Willow Rosenberg went from geek to Wicca superstar.

WILLOW

Really?

ANYA

I've found more demons fighting their own kind after witnessing Billie's road to redemption.

BILLIE

Seriously?

TARA

So many watchers around the globe have asked Giles for some kind of record of your adventures for the new Slayers to study. Make them realize they are better suited to survive with friends and family around as well as give them someone to look up to.

FAITH

Might wanna leave me outta that fancy Scooby Tale book…I'm no role model.

CORDELIA (sarcastic)

(she rolls her eyes) Sure Faith…lets leave out the second longest living Slayer in existence. Technically the longest if you don't count Buffy coming back to life every time.

BUFFY

Hey…

FAITH

I'm serious Cordy, the shit I've done? I don't have a demon half, I didn't end up with some scary ass magics, and I have a soul…I went evil of my own damn free will and I don't want all those girls thinking they can too.

TARA

The point is you came back from it Faith. (Faith looks at Tara conflicted) Everything you went through started with an accident, and accidents happen…if anything your story should be first to show that no matter how far you fall there is always hope you can come back from it as long as you face up with the consequences.

BUFFY

(She puts her hands over Faith's and looks her in the eye with a sweet smile) See? Stop doubting yourself Faith…you've more then made yourself worthy of officially being a Champion…just like all of us.

ANYA

Oh! (she lights up remembering) Speaking of Champions. (she turns to Billie and points at her) We have your first official job as our order monkey.

BILLIE (shocked)

Order monkey!

CORDELIA

Anya! I told you not to call her that…she's a Champion with the power of Light. There hasn't been one of those in a long time. She's connected to something higher up then us, definitely no order monkey.

BILLIE

Wow…I suddenly feel special.

KENNEDY

Special, yet I'm sure I could still kick your ass.

FAITH

You an' me both Suarez! (they exchange high-fives as Billie gives them a glare) Uhoh…careful…I think we just work up Bridezilla!

BILLIE (annoyed)

Really? We're already starting wedding jokes?

KENNEDY

With so many more to come.

TARA

Can we focus here? (they shut up and face the three higher powers again) Thank you…now Billie, we need to send you on a—lets call it an errand—through the forest.

BILLIE

What! You want me to go through that thing alone? In case ya didn't know…I'm not exactly a favorite 'a the demon community these days!

FAITH

Chill out Blondie, you'll be fine.

KENNEDY

Yeah, really. I mean…since when do you freak out about a little danger?

ANYA

I'm glad you two feel that way…because you're going with her.

FAITH/KENNEDY

Say what!

CORDELIA (teasing)

Chill out guys…you'll be fine.

ANYA (teasing)

Yeah, since when do you freak out about a little danger?

FAITH

Hey watch it, we're not your errand girls. Far as I see it you three can pick up your own dang dry cleanin' which lets face it…must be a bitch with all the white.

TARA

You guys need to go just as much as she does.

BUFFY

Why don't we all go? I mean…if it's going to be that dangerous it would probably be like, safer right?

CORDELIA

It's going to be hard enough to get to where they need to go the three of them together. I think the best thing the rest of you can do is relax here and catch up. That super best friend bond thing has saved your asses in the past, might as well get it back up to speed.

XANDER

I'm a little insulted they think our bond is gone.

KRYSTAL

Well…if this is all mission stuff for the senior citizen Scoobies, that mean we can still hit the Bullet tonight?

LANDON

Krystal! Everyone just got back and you wanna go to the last week of summer bash at the Bullet?

KRYSTAL

Yeah, pretty much.

CORDELIA

You guys can go, its not like its happening now. They're gonna need sunlight so I'd say first thing in the morning

DAWN

Awesome! (the teens hop up as Dawn hugs Buffy) Welcome back Buffy, see you later! (they run out of the basement)

BUFFY

I haven't seen my little sister in weeks and she runs off when I come home…

KENNEDY

Not her fault she saw you and Faith naked together. (Faith smacks her on the back of her head) Ow!

FAITH

Miss me, Mini-me?

WILLOW

(she giggles) It's like we never left.

TARA

(she holds her hand out and in a flash of bright white hot light a scroll appears in white smoke. She hands it to Faith) This will lead you through the trials on the way to where you need to go.

KENNEDY

Trials?

ANYA

You're going to have to prove yourself to get what you're after.

FAITH

Do we get to know what we're trying to snag?

ANYA

We need Billie's Prophecy Orb.

XANDER (confused)

Billie's who now?

TARA

Prophecy Orb…it's something we use on the higher plane. Whenever someone enters a world, one materializes for them and it is able to relay every single Prophecy that they are a part of whether world threatening, or simple everyday things.

CORDELIA

They basically hold account of every major milestone in any person's life or destiny as it changes. (she motions to Billie) Billie's shattered when she connected with the pure energy of Light, the shock overloaded it with her new destiny. Since Kennedy and Faith's were right next to her's…they got shattered too.

FAITH

(she hits Billie on the back of the head) Thanks a lot Blondie! Ya killed my future.

BILLIE

(she rubs the back of your head) Ow…

KENNEDY

Do we really need them that bad?

TARA

These Orbs are how we know how to guide the people we look after. Mainly Cordelia uses them to give her Seers visions.

BILLIE

So…if we want a heads up if were gonna die then we better get ready for an adventure tomorrow mornin'.

CORDELIA

Everything you need to do you will be able to figure out and anywhere you need to go will appear on the scroll.

FAITH

(Faith unrolls the double pegged worn in canvas scroll as Kennedy and Billie look over her shoulders) This thing is blank…

TARA

Wait for it…

Faith, Kennedy and Billie all look down at the blank scroll skeptically as Tara smiles knowingly. Small glowing sparks trace a map of California on the worn canvas surprising the three girls as the sparks leave what appears to be ink trails. A smaller spark appears and the word 'Moonview' labels itself in perfect cursive script near the spark at the cities location. The entire map sparkles and dissolves away as several more sparks trace out the layout of Moonview in an aerial view. The city begins in the center while being surrounded by some suburban areas as well as more populated spaces. The map traces major street names in perfect cursive script as well as major landmarks as the sparks begin to trace in trees spaced all around the map representing the forest as well as the roads leading out of town. The east of the map is bordered by the ocean and the northwest shows the mountain line at the edge of the forest. Faith's location is highlighted by a small glowing spark as her name as well is printed in cursive script.

BILLIE (amazed)

Damn! What the hell is this thing?

TARA

That…is The Scroll of the Anemoi. It will never allow you to get lost as it adjusts itself as you need it and it always shows you where you need or want to go. (The forest around the scroll continues to dissolve and re trace itself subtly)

KENNEDY

It keeps changing.

BILLIE

It's because the forest itself is changing. (Tara nods to her) It explains why it's a mystical place that is still not charted properly.

CORDELIA

Exactly. Right now that thing is charmed to show you each point where a trial begins. Another will appear as you complete each one.

BUFFY

What kind of trials are we talking about here?

TARA

There is going to be three main trials before you are given your Prophecy Orb. They each test your character, strength and inner identity. Its really dangerous when new ones are brought into the world since in the wrong hands you are basically screwed. They are specifically designed around the people collecting them to be sure they really are who they claim to be.

XANDER

That doesn't sound so bad.

BUFFY

It never does. (Faith, Kennedy, and Billie look down to the map as a little forest lake begins to sparkle at the east end of the map)

FAITH

Check it out, a little lake just popped up by the river. (a small spark remains near the lake as words begin to trace in cursive script stating 'Trial 1: The Weakening Waterfall') Weakening Waterfall? Who names this crap man!

ANYA

Remember…follow the trials. They test yourselves directly so you need to figure them out yourselves.

KENNEDY

Hey guys…guess what we get to break out…(she walks towards one of the weapons cabinets)

FAITH

Our weapons cabinet?

BILLIE

No offense Suarez…But I sort of have mine right here. (she picks up her dual blade in emphasis)

KENNEDY

No…not just the weapons. (she opens one of the doors to show their three jeweled amulets from winning at the Stretch hanging off their long gold chains. Billie and Faith smile widely as Kennedy smirks and tosses them each one of the amulets)

WILLOW

(To Buffy and Xander) I'm kind of worried about this.

XANDER

Nah, they got each other's backs…probably more then we do even.

CORDELIA

I hate to be all pushy…but you guys really need to get this done, got it?

FAITH

No worries, you can count on your Champions Queen C! We got this.

ANYA

Just be sure you head out in the morning, it could take a while.

TARA

(she looks up) We need to go. (she looks back to the gang) You can keep the scroll, it might be helpful in the future. We'll meet you at the end of the trial to pick up the orbs.

CORDELIA

(she looks to Buffy, Xander, and Willow) In the mean time, you three should have a day out on the town…(she smiles) You never know what kind of twists might pop up in your paths. Good luck! (the three glow brightly before dissipating into a trail of twinkling white lights and disappearing)

BUFFY

Well that was kinda cryptic…

XANDER

Stinkin' Powers that Be and their weird hinting to do stuff. (a pillow flies off Faith's bed and hits him upside the head) What the! (he picks up the pillow and looks up) Figures…

WILLOW

I hope you guys are ready to do something like this…you haven't fought together in a while.

FAITH

(she puts on her amulet as Billie and Kennedy do the same. The three admire the gold spiral gem encrusted necklaces and smile at one another) Don't sweat it Red…Tomorrow morning it's time the universe figured out that the Super Scoobies might kick ass…but their girlfriends are what they really gotta look out for. (she winks at Buffy)

KENNEDY

Hell yeah! (Faith, Kennedy, and Billie all take a few quick steps toward each other and jump up hitting their shoulders together in the air before coming down with a cocky cheer)

BUFFY

(she smiles and shakes her head as Willow and Xander stand with her doing the same) Those three are something else

WILLOW

You know…I think they say the same thing about us when we're not around.

MOONVIEW STREETS—MORNING

Faith, Kennedy, and Billie each speed through the streets of town making their way to the edge of the forest nearest the first point on the scroll. They are armed similar to their adventure at the Stretch. Faith has a large broadsword on her back and several curved bladed knives in straps on her arms, thighs, and belt. Kennedy has two katana sheathed to her belt as well as a chained blade wrapped around her torso and shoulder. Billie has her dual blade separated and holstered crossing her back as well as a few throwing daggers in her belt. And finally, of course each of them has a stake in their back pockets along with their matching amulets around their necks. They speed past people catching their attention, primarily of every guy they pass as they admire the hot girls speeding down the road with their hair flying behind them. They reach the edge of the forest and stop at the dirt trail that begins through the thick trees.

KENNEDY

How close are we?

FAITH

(she opens up the scroll again) Pretty damn. Any idea what the hell a Weakening Waterfall is anyway?

KENNEDY

Well…I'm assuming a waterfall—

FAITH

Alright smart ass. I meant what the hell are we gonna have to do.

BILLIE

I think that's part of the whole trial thing, we gotta figure it out. (she reaches over each of her shoulders and draws her dual blades before spinning them at her side and attaching them together at the hilt. The Celtic symbols glow gold against the blades before returning to black as Billie's eyes swirl blue and her tattoos spiral through gold as well) Lets do this.

Billie revs her engine as Kennedy draws one of her katana and holds it at her side nodding to Billie next to her. They both look to Faith slightly ahead of them as she re-rolls the scroll on its pegs and stuffs it in a pocket inside her leather jacket. She smirks back at them before drawing a large jackyl knife. She pulls the throttle and pops into a wheelie before speeding into the trees with Billie and Kennedy close behind her. They weave around the trees and slash through branches along the way. A growl and snarl is heard around them causing them to look to one another before noticing several demon dogs running along next to them trying to bite at their legs. Faith slashes one across its neck making it whimper and tumble lifeless to the dirt just as another jumps for her head. She ducks and stabs the beast as it passes over her head and falls to the ground as they speed on. Billie swings her blades at the dog next to her swiping its legs out from under it making it roll into a tree and yelp out in pain. She spins her blades before chopping another dog's head clean off. Meanwhile Kennedy lifts her katana to stop one of the monsters from taking a clean bite out of her leg. It bites down on the blade as she slashes through it's face. Two more dogs trail close behind her. She looks forward and speeds through two narrow trees jumping off the thick roots at their bases as the two dogs collide head first into the trunks. Kennedy lands in the dirt and speeds to catch up with Billie and Faith. The three exchange high fives and continue through the forest.

WEAKENING WATERFALL—MORNING

A break in the trees to an open forest oasis shows a waterfall along the river. Several large and small rocks line just behind the modest rush of falling water while some break through it. The river bank runs right up to the grass with crystal clear water running across the stony and rock covered river floor. Billie, Kennedy, and Faith ride through the edge of the clearing and ride up near the edge of the river. They kill the engines of their bikes and dismount them on their way to the edge of the river taking in their surroundings.

BILLIE

Woah…this place is amazing!

FAITH

I'll say. (she crouches down and drinks up a hand full of the water)

KENNEDY

Sure Faith…drink the wild water filled with demon poop.

FAITH (freaked)

(she spits the water out quickly and jumps back landing in the grass freaked out) Gah! I just drank demon shit!

BILLIE

Oh shut up Ken, look the water is crystal clear. (she takes off her weapon holsters along with her jacket and tosses them in a pile along the grass before rolling up her jeans past her knees and wades into the water up to her waist) And it's just right too.

KENNEDY

(her and Faith do the same. Kennedy wades into the water as well) Damn, didn't know we shoulda brought our bathing suits for a cryptic trial.

BILLIE

Oh yeah…trial. (she looks around) I don't exactly see anything trial like around here.

FAITH

Slayers and Demons! (Faith stands on top of a tall boulder in a cocky pose, Billie and Kennedy look up to her and start chuckling mockingly at her) I give you, the amazing…the kick ass…the legendary…Final Chosen Slayer herself—the one and only, Faith Lehane!

KENNEDY

(she calls up to Faith) And hopefully the last!

FAITH

Yeah right! You guys wish you had some 'a this. (she shakes her hips)

BILLIE

Sorry…I'm not gay.

FAITH

(she eyes Kennedy and raises her eyebrows) Ken wants me though.

KENNEDY

I have Willow, nice try Lehane.

FAITH

And I got Buffy, so we're even. Guess that just gives me one thing to do…(she steps back on the tall boulder with a devious smirk)

KENNEDY

She wouldn't…

BILLIE

She would.

KENNEDY

She isn't…

FAITH

She is! Look out below! (she runs and jumps off the boulder wildly flying through the air and tackling Billie and Kennedy under the water. They pop above the surface again) Hell yeah! That was awesome!

BILLIE

Maybe for you! (she splashes Faith)

KENNEDY

Yeah what the hell was that for, this river is shallow smart one! (she joins Billie in splashing Faith)

FAITH

Hey knock it off! What a prissy way to fight back, I mean really? Splashing?

KENNEDY

Fine, I got a better idea. (she jumps for Faith and tackles her into the water. They pop back up gasping for air with Faith in a headlock)

FAITH

Hey what's the big idea!

BILLIE

Come on guys, we're supposed to be figurin' out this first trial. (she walks over and tries to break the two brunettes up) Come on Ken, loosen up!

FAITH

Yeah seriously, I'm losin' air here.

KENNEDY

I did…(Faith and Billie finally break her off. The three stand in the river near the waterfall starting to look drained) I uhh…don't really feel so hot.

BILLIE

(she tries to shake her head clear) The hell is goin' on. (she looks around them and sees the water around them glowing in little streams and moving towards the waterfall) Oh shit…

FAITH

The Weakening Waterfall…well damn. (she tries flexing her fingers into fists)

BILLIE

Check it out.

She points to a large stone jutting out through the center of the waterfall as the little glowing lines of their strength flow into it. The rock cracks open slowly revealing a brightly glowing light. The girls stare in awe at it as a bright beam of magic shoots to the middle of the river splashing the water up as a pillar raises from the center of the water. The girls take a few careful steps towards the totem but stop and shield their eyes as a crystal on top of the pillar glows brightly. The light starts to fade a little and the river begins to rumble. Billie looks back at Faith and Kennedy a little freaked out and they mirror her expression. The water starts to ripple as creatures begin to raise from the river surrounding the girls. They look shocked as what appears to be swamp seaweed monsters with glowing yellow eyes stand facing them.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Uh…guys?

BILLIE (shocked)

Uh huh.

KENNEDY (shocked)

I think we found the first trial.

FAITH (shocked)

Yep.

KENNEDY (shocked)

We're gonna need our weapons huh?

BILLIE (shocked)

Definitely.

Three of the seaweed creatures each pick up one of the girls as they try valiantly to no avail to break their grasp. Finally they are thrown out of the river to the grass with a thud. They each groan and sit up while looking to the seaweed creatures that are now guarding the totem as the crystal atop it continues to glow. Faith stands up frustrated as Kennedy and Billie follow her lead.

FAITH

Why the hell are these guys so strong? (she picks up her large broadsword but falters under its weight. She grimaces as she tries swinging it weakly and looks at it confused) And since when is my sword so heavy?

KENNEDY

Probably since you bought the biggest damn one you could find. (she draws her two katana and swings them awkwardly with a shocked expression) What the…

BILLIE

(she attempts to pick up her dual blade but fails under its weight. She struggles but is able to disconnect the two ends at their hilts and picks up one blade before looking to the waterfall) The Weakening Waterfall. (she looks to the creatures then over to the pillar) This is the trial…we need to fight our way through these guys while weakened and get to the pillar thing.

KENNEDY

Yeah, my guess is the shiny crystal on top.

FAITH

It's always a crystal isn't it? (She yells and charges into the water with Kennedy and Billie close behind her)

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—EARLY AFTERNOON

Buffy, Xander, and Willow walk along the street to the door of the magic shop together.

XANDER

First thing we do for the grand reunion is go shopping…I really need some guy friends.

WILLOW

You love it and you know it.

XANDER

Guilty as charged as long as I'm with two of my three favorite girls.

BUFFY

(they walk in the shop and start to look around) Speaking of your other favorite girl…how are you and Billie? Wedding plans going okay?

XANDER

If by plans you mean the complete lack thereof then yeah, going great.

WILLOW

Really? Nothing at all?

XANDER

Well we don't really want it to be something too huge. But at the same time we want it to be something big enough—you know? We definitely wanna invite all of the extended gang, I got some buddies at work and Billie has her friends from Ireland plus her band. Then there's the nightmare of my family who she insists on meeting before and the fact that there is going to be demons there again and we all know how that went last time and— (Buffy cuts him off as he rants holding on to his shoulders)

BUFFY

Xander ! Breathe…

XANDER

Breathe…right, important.

WILLOW

It'll be fine. No offense to Anya or anything since you know we love her but Billie does have a few more people skills. And the Irish demons she would invite are probably more human looking. (she starts filling up a basket with various spell ingredients from the shelves)

XANDER

Yeah you're right. Guess I'm just worried I'll screw up again.

BUFFY

It'll be amazing. I know it.

WILLOW

You know…as long as one of your grooms-women don't end up in the supply closet with the Maid of Honor. (she smirks while inspecting a jar of snake skin)

BUFFY

(Xander starts snickering as Buffy's jaw drops) Willow!

XANDER

Come on Buff, you definitely asked for that one. But serious bonus points for the whole dominatrix over Faith thing. Glad to see you guys are still going strong.

WILLOW

Yeah, did you tell her you love her yet?

BUFFY

Will!

XANDER

Calm down Buff, I think I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you have the little lovey dovey eyes for a certain brunette Slayer. (he whispers dramatically to Buffy teasingly) Don't worry…I wont tell Will you got the hots for Kennedy. (Buffy smiles and smacks him on the arm)

BUFFY

Is it really that obvious?

XANDER

To your best friends yeah. Faith? I'd say your secret is still safe for a while. (Buffy turns quiet as she eyes various trinkets) So no comment on the new found girly lovin'?

BUFFY

Its complicated…

WILLOW

Not really, just three little words you say when the time is right and you're ready.

BUFFY

Well I'm not ready.

XANDER

You already admitted that you love her…kinda means you're ready.

BUFFY

Then the time hasn't been right.

WILLOW

You've been with her non stop for the last three months Buffy. She's dealt with your exes, has the approval of Dawn and your best friends, she's a Slayer so you don't gotta worry about her getting hurt plus she can protect you when you never admit to needing it—

BUFFY (softly)

What if she doesn't love me back? (her friends look at her sweetly and wait for her to continue. She looks up at them worried) What if I'm just a phase for her? Or—or some big conquest? I mean…I really care about her and I know she cares about me but…She isn't exactly the poster girl of stable relationships. I know I'm not either but—

XANDER

Buff…your turn to breathe. Ya keep thinking about all the worst things. Did you ever think 'What if she does love you back?'

BUFFY

(she looks away) Even if she does…I'm afraid that I'll tell her how I feel then she'll get freaked out and run.

WILLOW

She's changed Buffy. She's not that same one night stand girl anymore.

BUFFY

I know…just call me paranoid girl. (she thinks for a second) Sometimes I think I can see it in her eyes…that she really does love me back. Call it wishful thinking I guess.

MADAME THERESA

Or perhaps a lover's connection. (the three look to the shop owner) A different kind of connection to the one you three have. You've been through a lot together.

WILLOW

What? You thought I was the only one? (she smiles and hugs the old gypsy woman)

MADAME THERESA

Always a pleasure little Goddess. How was your quest in Brazil? The little ones told me you and your warrior headed down to the Amazon.

WILLOW

Difficult, but we accomplished what we set down there to do.

MADAME THERESA

(She notices the white streak within the layers of Willow's red hair) I see you were given a mark for your journey. May I? (Willow nods as Madame Theresa admires the streak) You have been marked by Gaia…strange as usually your entire hair would be pure white.

WILLOW

Aria told me that this was all that could be marked given I'm technically a Goddess on my own.

MADAME THERESA

Sounds like you're ready for the next step in your destiny. Any idea what it might be?

WILLOW

Not sure really…I think it will happen when its meant to, and I'll be ready when it does.

XANDER (proud)

And we'll be right behind her every step of the way.

BUFFY (proud)

And even the steps after that.

MADAME THERESA

(she smiles) I was hoping you'd all say that. My family and I are planning on moving back to our homeland. We've spent a lot of time here in America in order to spread our magic, but it's time we returned to our roots. However…I'm quite partial to keeping the store open to the town. With this place's mystical forces it's definitely always in need.

WILLOW (shocked)

Are you saying…

MADAME THERESA

I need people I know I can trust to take over for me. People who can not only defend the secrets of magic within these walls but also who will use it for the greater good of the world. I think it is a reasonable next step in your destiny to take more of a mentor roll to the young wiccans of the city aside from just Landon. So? What do you say?

WILLOW

I'm not sure what to say. Except for I'd be honored.

MADAME THERESA

Wonderful! Come, there is much to show you.

BUFFY

(Willow walks to the back of the store with Madame Theresa) Check that out…wonder if the girls are having as much luck as us?

WEAKENING WATERFALL—EARLY AFTERNOON

Billie, Faith, and Kennedy continue to battle with the seaweed monsters while struggling with their new found weakness. Billie swings her blade wildly taking off a creature's head before being grabbed from behind as Faith is surrounded and picked up by the throat. Kennedy gets knocked back into the water and sits back up in the shallows shaking her head clear while looking dizzy.

KENNEDY

I just realized something…we keep getting weaker.

FAITH (choking)

Ya think? (she coughs)

BILLIE

(she groans in pain) Ken! Get up on that pillar thing and get the crystal!

Kennedy looks towards the pillar and sees a wide open shot towards it as most of the remaining creatures are occupied by Faith and Billie. She shuffles to her feet quickly and impales one of her two katana into the rocky river bottom. She wades through the river as fast as she can to the ten foot pillar, suddenly being stopped when a ten foot tall seaweed creature rises from the water. Kennedy keeps her pace and slides through its legs reaching the base of the stone pillar. She starts climbing up and makes a stretch reach for the crystal at the top but the creature grabs around her ankle and tries to pull her down. She struggles with it until Faith and Billie come up behind the monster and jump on its back. It shuffles backwards, releasing Kennedy's foot allowing her to reach up and take hold of the crystal. She pulls it from its perch and it starts to glow and hum brightly. The river shakes and the creatures freeze in their place before disintegrating, causing Faith and Billie to fall face first into the water. They pop back above the surface and shake the water from their hair. Kennedy hops back down to the water looking at the still sparkling crystal while walking over to Billie and Faith who are now pounding water out of their ears.

FAITH

Figures I get knocked on my ass after we win…

BILLIE

Yeah, pretty depressing. You guys cool?

KENNEDY

(the crystal glows brightly making the girls glow brightly as well, they take a sharp breath as their power goes rushing back through them. Faith balls her hand into a fist and flexes her arm as Billie lifts up her sword easily and twirls it with her wrist as Kennedy slashes the water quickly with her katana) Now we are. (she holds up the yellow crystal as it starts to smoke)

FAITH

The hell is that?

KENNEDY

Proof we did the trial? (they walk out of the water and shake some of the excess wetness off)

BILLIE

Makes sense. (she fishes through her pocket and pulls out three pellets that glow red. She tosses one to Kennedy and Faith. The three toss it in their mouths and bite down on it causing them to react like they had just eaten a spoon full of hot sauce as they blow smoke out of their mouths. Their bodies glow red and the water left on them steams off and they reveal completely dry however still with a burning mouth)

FAITH

Damn! I don't do with the spicy…

BILLIE

(the girls put their jackets back on and strap their weapons back to themselves) Better then being drowned rats. What's the next trial?

Faith pulls the scroll out of her jacket as Kennedy puts the still smoking crystal in her own jacket pocket. The scroll reveals its map of Moonview showing a spark at the Weakening Waterfall with Faith's name by it. A picture of a cave appears at the edge of the mountains and 'Tunnel of Truth' traces itself in cursive script.

FAITH

Tunnel of Truth…doesn't sound so bad.

KENNEDY

Really? Something about Truth doesn't sound bad to the ex-con, demon, and boarding school brat?

BILLIE

(her and Faith think for a second) We're screwed.

FAITH

Definitely screwed.

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—AFTERNOON

Willow follows Madame Theresa around the store as Buffy and Xander sit at a table looking through a few books.

XANDER

You think Will can handle running a whole Magic shop?

BUFFY

I think if any of us can do it, it's gonna be Will.

XANDER

I'm starting to have flashbacks to when we were at the Magic Box.

BUFFY

I think this place is bigger than the Magic Box though. (she looks to the back of the store) The back room is definitely bigger. Oh! Giles was trying to convince Faith and me that letting a few Slayers come train with all of us would be good. Like a Senior Project at the end of their training at the Academy. We could bring them here.

XANDER

I'm just happy we have a new hangout away from the house…I was starting to feel like a one eyed hermit.

BUFFY

I thought you were gonna move in with Billie to her apartment?

XANDER

Well sure, but we are still gonna end up coming over every day. Did you forget that all of our best friends still live together?

WILLOW

(she runs over excited with a huge smile on her face) Isn't this awesome? I mean check this out! I'm gonna run a place filled with magic and be around it every day—(Buffy and Xander look at her with a teasing smile and she quickly turns wide eyed and starts rambling) Oh not that I'm gonna be addicted again! I think I'm past all that and I know how to control myself now. I'll stay away from the really dark stuff and I swear I wont go all…you know…grr—

BUFFY

Calm down Will, we're just kidding. Its great you're so excited.

XANDER

Yeah! And since I'm moving out and don't technically have to worry about it but I'm thinking taking care of this place is going to give you more to do then stay in bed all day with Kennedy doing what you think we all don't know you're doing. (Willow's face reddens)

BUFFY

Almost as red as your hair Will, you okay. (she smirks)

WILLOW

(she looks away) Coming Madame Theresa! (she scurries away)

XANDER

We're terrible

BUFFY

Yeah but she loves us. Really not sure what I'd do without you guys…Probably be dead by now

XANDER

Maybe, but you don't have to worry about that Buffster. (he puts his arm around her) You got way too good of friends for anything to happen to you now.

WILLOW

(she follows Madame Theresa behind the counter) He's right Buffy.

BUFFY

I know. Thanks. (The teens walk in the shop together)

DAWN

(she sits down across from Xander and Buffy at the table and sets her sword down with a clatter before laying her head down with a groan while rubbing her neck) Stupid vampires…

XANDER

Uh Dawnie…hate to tell ya this but it's the middle of the day.

DAWN

(she looks up and winces) Yeah, and we thought it was safe…until Krystal had a vision and we had to spring into action. (she winces again before taking a deep breath. Her necklace glows green and she pops her neck and sighs in relief as her necklace returns back to normal) Just so happens I ended up getting sprung into the wall of a crypt.

KRYSTAL

(she sits next to Dawn with an ice pack on her shoulder) Least you can super heal yourself. I still got the short end of the superhero stick.

LANDON

(he holds his spell book showing a large chunk burned and smoking) Madame Theresa…you wouldn't happen to have another copy of 'Battle Magicks of Avalon' would you? Mine is a little…(he touches the char mark and it sizzles making him yelp and pull back his hand) Burnt out.

MADAME THERESA (disappointed)

Landon…that's your third copy since before school let out.

LANDON

I know, I know. But when I get tackled to the ground in the middle of a spell they tend to get the magic backfire!

WILLOW

Let me take a look at it. (She moves down the counter as Landon walks over and sets his partially burnt spell book in front of Willow) Madame Theresa, what edition is this?

MADAME THERESA

Since Landon has gotten my last two copies either torn to shreds or…somehow staked—(she looks at Landon)

LANDON

Hey, a vampire stole Krystal's stake and decided he wanted to make me into warlock Swiss cheese.

KRYSTAL

Sooo not my fault you held up your spell book to stop it.

MADAME THERESA

Right…more to the point I had to give Landon one of my two first editions I have of this particular volume.

WILLOW

That's what I hoped. (she smiles and holds her hand over the charred leather bound book; it glows white as she chants) _Fortis,__hoc__mihi__nebulae__de__Avalon,__facio! _(the book becomes encased in a soft purple sparkling mist that engulfs it. When Willow moves her hand the mist dissipates revealing a completely renewed spell book)

LANDON

Whoa! Its good as new! (he flips through the pages and looks back to Willow shocked) How'd you do that?

WILLOW

'Battle Magicks of Avalon' first edition are always actually brought in by dimension jumpers from Avalon itself, they're connected to the mists of the dimension that protect it from harm. All I had to do was call upon them and guide them to this dimension and into the book. It should be just about indestructible now.

XANDER

Cool trick, Will. I see you earned your fancy Goddess highlights.

MADAME THERESA

Very impressive. You will do great things here Little Goddess.

KRYSTAL

What do you mean here?

BUFFY

Willow is soon to be the owner of the Mystic's Grotto.

DAWN

Seriously? That's awesome!

LANDON

Not that I'm not entirely psyched for the massive amounts of free stuff I'm gonna get—

WILLOW

Not happening.

LANDON

Right…but where are you going Madame Theresa?

MADAME THERESA

I'm headed back to Romania with my sisters here. It's time I connected with where my powers truly come from

KRYSTAL

Deep stuff Madame T.

MADAME THERESA

Indeed, Little Prophetess. Where is the rest of your group?

DAWN

Good question.

XANDER

Our friends in the sky sent them on some quest…they need to go through trials to get new Prophecy Orbs for themselves or something.

MADAME THERESA

Goddess...that is a difficult task. I'm sure they are facing whatever it is with level heads and much fire in their hearts.

TUNNEL OF TRUTH—NIGHT

Kennedy and Faith each hold on to one of Billie's arms as she holds on for her life to prevent falling into the dark abyss under her. Kennedy and Faith lay on the edge of a crumbling crack in the cavern. The girls are a bit shaken up and Billie starts to freak as she looks down.

BILLIE (freaked)

Tunnel of Truth, Faith! _Truth!_ As in don't lie so we don't die.

KENNEDY

(she chuckles nervously) Heh, don't lie so we don't die. Kinda catchy.

FAITH

Not the time Mini-me. (they pull Billie up and they roll away from the edge as it crumbles more to the dark nothingness below. They stand up and turn to face a large spine covered demon several yards away from them on what appears to be a safe platform with a torch on either side of him on the far wall of the cavern) There a reason you tried to play Humpty Dumpty with Billie? (he doesn't respond) Who is this guy?

JAL'KNESH

I am Jal'Knesh…keeper of the second stone you require for your quest. And as I said once…you only get it by speaking the absolute honesty from the deepest point in your soul. The more foul lies you spit from your lips the closer you will come to falling into the Abyss.

KENNEDY

What if we just come over there and take it? You don't look so tough. (the cave floor separating them and Jal'Knesh crumbles forcing them to step back)

BILLIE

(she looks at the two Slayers) Really…I'm the demon and you guys are the ones who keep lying?

JAL'KNESH

Which brings me back to my question. What do you desire?

FAITH

We desire to get what we need for the last trial. We're on a quest for the Powers that Be and they tend to be impatient. (the cavern rumbles causing the girls to flinch)

JAL'KNESH

Be proud you already used that lie…the cavern doesn't punish for repeated denial.

BILLIE

How about a more specific way of asking our desires?

JAL'KNESH

All you need to answer is the one question. Each of you. What is your one, true, deepest desire at the core of your every being.

FAITH

Why do you wanna know that anyway?

JAL'KNESH

If you are who you say you are then you know we cannot allow your Prophecy Orb to fall into wrong hands…knowing the future of a Champion is a great power, so you must prove you have the same desires shown in the Prophecy's of Faith Lehane, Kennedy Suarez, and Billie Cayne. If you want a hint, then I can tell you this. Most Champions have the same type of desire. They are, what we call, 'Selflessly Selfish'.

BILLIE (confused)

The hell…

FAITH

That's it…we're stuck here. (she sits down and lays back with her hands behind her head) Better get comfy chikas.

JAL'KNESH

Yes…because giving up says so much more about your character…

FAITH

(she looks to him annoyed) Hey, watch it big J…if I try talkin' first then this whole cavern is gonna come crumblin' down an' you with it. Bein' as honest as I can be…it's better if Kenny and Blondie go first.

JAL'KNESH

Very well. (he looks to Billie) You first Banshee.

BILLIE

Selflessly Selfish huh? (she thinks) I guess…I want to be with Xander for the rest of my life. He makes me feel whole and I want to make him happy. (The cavern shakes and some of the floor crumbles away) Oh come on! That was totally the truth!

JAL'KNESH

It may have been but it was not a truthful answer to my question. Your deepest desires…ones no one may even think haunt you.

KENNEDY

(her expression lights up and she looks to Jal'Knesh with a serious expression) I want to be the most powerful Slayer in the world.

FAITH

(she sits up with a raised eyebrow) Seriously? Hate to tell ya this Mini-me…but I don't see you kickin' me and B's ass.

KENNEDY (serious)

I know…doesn't mean that I don't wanna be more powerful then you guys. If I could…I'd take all the power I can get my hands on and then try for even more.

BILLIE

(she flinches and looks around the cavern) Suarez! That's a greedy desire ya idiot! We're supposed to be provin' that we're Champions here!

JAL'KNESH

(he smiles) Notice how the cave does not tremble.

FAITH

(she stands up and looks at Kennedy shocked) Damn…so you're on a power trip?

KENNEDY

I guess…but it's not to be some all mighty super Slayer if that's what you're thinking.

BILLIE

(she smiles sweetly) It's for Willow.

FAITH

Red?

KENNEDY (shyly)

(she looks down) Yeah…if I had all that power—I could make sure she was safe no matter what. Be sure that nothing bad ever happened to her ever again.

BILLIE

Must be the new tattoos, she's even more Willow whipped now. And for fricken eternity!

JAL'KNESH (pleased)

A passion for strength and a deep love for another. Well done young Champion, you shall go far I'd wager.

FAITH

Well Rockstar? How about you?

BILLIE

(she looks deep in thought as she sits down not looking at anything in particular) I wanna be Human.

FAITH

(her and Kennedy look around the cave and down at Billie on the ground as everything remains calm) Definitely didn't see that comin'…

KENNEDY

Billie…You're like a super Champion. You're been through so much and you finally found your inner peace. You got a mega power boost.

FAITH

No…it kinda makes sense. (Kennedy looks at her confused as Billie still stares off into space) I mean…no offense to her or anything but if she was human her dad would still be around. A whole mess of people would still be alive from her demon days, she wouldn't have that big cloud of guilt around her all the time—

BILLIE

I'd be able to grow old with Xander. (she stands up and looks at her friends who look curious) You guys don't think 'bout it much do ya? I'm 43 years old an I still look like I'm 23.

KENNEDY (realizing)

That's right…you're immortal.

JAL'KNESH

A Banshee. Born as a baby with an angelic appearance and a demons spirit, though still able to pass as human. They grow much as humans do, only as the years pass, they stop maturing at the age that suits them best.

BILLIE

I'm 'bout to marry a man that I'll outlive 'til somethin' comes along an' kills me. He'll get older an' I'll still just be—(she motions to herself) This. I try not to think about it…but it keeps poppin' in my head. I'm going to have to watch all 'a my friends age before my eyes while I'm still getting carded at bars. (she stops and looks away) I'll have to watch all 'a you die…

FAITH

Hey…(she puts an arm around Billie) You gotta promise me you stop thinkin' like that. We aren't goin' anywhere anytime soon…plus lets face it. I'll always be hot. (Billie chuckles)

JAL'KNESH

That took a lot to admit, Banshee. Your deepest desire is also one of your deepest fears.

BILLIE

So do we get the second stone?

JAL'KNESH

Not until the second Slayer relays her desire.

FAITH

What if I don't know what it is? (The floor crumbles)

JAL'KNESH

Obviously you do.

KENNEDY

Just say it Faith, it can't be that bad.

FAITH

Well I got a lot of desires, not sure what my deepest one would be though. (the cavern trembles and the floor continues to crumble around them)

BILLIE

You liar! You totally know what it is an' just won't tell us!

FAITH

Do not! That's such a cop out after you guys did it. (the ground crumbles more)

KENNEDY

See! You're lying!

FAITH

Am not!

JAL'KNESH

(the girls continue to argue as the floor around them continues to crumble closer to their feet as Jal'Knesh speaks to himself) And I thought they might actually succeed (the floor under Billie and Kennedy's feet crumbles and they start to fall. Faith reacts quickly and takes both their hands, struggling to hold onto them so they don't fall) I suggest not speaking unless you know for sure its honest.

FAITH

(she winces) Not too sure how long I can hold you two up.

BILLIE

I'm not a fan 'a that bein' the truth.

JAL'KNESH

The cavern reverts back to normal when the test is over Slayer…you only have one choice.

KENNEDY

Whatever it is Faith…we got your back. No matter what.

FAITH (desperate)

(she sees the floor remains and looks down at Billie and Kennedy's faces. They both nod to her and she sighs) Fine! I want Buffy okay! (the cave trembles as the chunks of floor fly back up from the abyss and assemble into the cave floor as Faith yanks Billie and Kennedy back up. They roll on the rocks as Faith sits up running a hand through her hair)

KENNEDY (confused)

I don't get it…you already have Buffy, Faith.

FAITH (rambling)

You don't know that…I don't know that…hell I don't even know if we're going to last.

BILLIE

How can you say that? You've been together for months.

FAITH

This might come as a shock…I'm not exactly stable relationship girl—and honestly neither is Buffy.

KENNEDY

I didn't think I was either—but now I have Will.

FAITH

That's a once in a lifetime thing Mini-me…you're lucky. I've never had luck in my entire life.

BILLIE

Well I'm Irish, therefore I'm lucky to be around. (Faith chuckles and looks away with a huff) There's more to it isn't there?

FAITH

(she is silent for a moment then speaks) I'm not ready for a full on life bonding commitment…not sure if I ever will be honestly. But I do know that I want Buffy in more ways then I ever thought I'd want anyone.

KENNEDY

Like?

FAITH

I just want to be around her all the time. (she thinks and smiles slightly) I wanna hold her at night, make her laugh when she needs it most and wipe away her tears then beat whoevers ass that gave 'em to her. (Kennedy and Billie smile as Faith continues) I wanna know everythin' about her…and tell her everythin' about me. I don't ever wanna know what it would be like without her in my life. I wanna really make up for the crap I've done and I wanna do it with her. (she looks up at Kennedy and Billie with a nervous expression) I want her to love me—like I'm pretty sure I love her.

JAL'KNESH

(Billie and Kennedy smile widely and dogpile Faith) Well done, all of you. (they look to him as he waves his hand and stone black as the Abyss beneath them appears. Faith takes ahold of it) That is your reward, the second stone of your Quest. I shall transport you to your next trial…be warned…it's possibly the most dangerous of them all.

KENNEDY

Great…

BILLIE

Just what we needed. (Jal'Knesh waves his hand and they disappear in a flash)

ANCIENT TRIBAL LABYRINTH—DAY

The Girls appear in a bright flash shocked and dazed at the beginning of an ancient crumbling stone labyrinth open to the bright blue sky. Over the horizon of the labyrinth they can see the tall stone step pyramid that is cracked and covered with overgrown forest vines much like the ancient walls of the maze they face. Several designs and inscriptions are inscribed into the walls. From the spot they stand there is a twenty foot ditch in the stone ground with walls on either side that start the maze. Faith stumbles and holds her head while Billie leans against the wall of the starting point holding her stomach while Kennedy stands completely unfazed searching their surroundings.

BILLIE

I…hate…teleporting!

FAITH

(she shakes her head clear) Damn…that was worse then when Cordy did it.

KENNEDY

Guys…where the hell are we?

BILLIE

(she looks around) No idea…(she sees the stone maze ahead of them) But we gotta go through that…and I'll bet that the Prophecy orbs are up there. (she points to the temple on the opposite end of the labyrinth)

KENNEDY

How long ya think it is? (Billie's eyes swirl blue as her tattoos trace through gold. She crouches and jumps up off the ground into the air to get a look at the labyrinth. When she reaches just above the height of the walls she hits a barrier and falls back down on her back with a groan) Nice one.

BILLIE

(she rubs her tailbone) Aw shut it Suarez!

FAITH

(she walks to the end of the long ditch and looks down to see spikes lining the floor after about a five foot fall. She whistles) One floor down equals shish-kabob us. (she walks over to the wall and pushes on it) Think these things are stable?

KENNEDY

Probably…these ancient people usually didn't spare much on the strong foundation crap.

Faith looks back to the ditch and takes a few steps back. She faces the right wall at an angle and takes a ready stance before taking a deep breath. She takes off on a full sprint and jumps up to the wall and runs across it. She kicks off it and lands opposite the spike pit in a crouch with a proud smirk. She looks back to Kennedy and Billie motioning for them to get across as well. Kennedy mirrors Faith and runs across the wall landing safely with a somersault at the opposite end as Billie runs and leaps across the pit. She lands in a crouch on a square designed plate in the ground.

BILLIE

Easy enough…(the plate suddenly sinks into the ground with a loud click. Billie's eyes go wide and Kennedy and Faith look around in shock as they continue to hear clicking noises as though things were falling in place) Uh oh…

KENNEDY

Billie!

FAITH

The hell did you do!

BILLIE

Maybe it's nothing…(suddenly little holes open up in the spirals of the wall designs beneath the forest overgrow and little arrowheads peak out of them) Move! (the arrows start shooting out as the girls run through the pass dodging them. They move frantically and try to block a few of them with their weapons)

FAITH

Good one Blondie! Ya sprung the booby traps!

BILLIE

Like I did it on purpose! (she stops suddenly as an arrow zips right in front of her throat actually blowing her hair across her shoulders. Billie freezes shocked and gulps loudly before Kennedy pushes her along, they dive to safety from the arrows around the first turn of the maze and catch their breath)

KENNEDY

That was close…(she leans her hand against a wall and a stone pushes in with a loud crack forcing the girls to freeze again. The animal carvings in the wall's mouths cave in along the stretch of the path they are in starting just behind them. The carvings begin to shoot fire lining in a chain down the path forcing the girls to run and dive to the ground as the fire shoots above them in spurts)

FAITH

Suarez! (they look up as they wait for an opening to run)

BILLIE

Oh this is gonna suck.

MOONVIEW STREETS—DAY

Buffy and Xander walk together through the downtown strip back to the Magic Shop holding carriers of various cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

XANDER

Ya didn't have to come on the coffee and donuts run ya know Buff. I coulda handled it.

BUFFY

True, but I think it was time to get away from all the creepy things floating in jars staring at me…

XANDER

Still freaked that jar of shrunken heads opened their eyes at ya huh?

BUFFY

Duh! (Xander chuckles and Buffy gives him an evil eye) Not funny! I had like ten little things givin' me the creeper stare…

XANDER

So you find the one eyed man who can only give you half the creeper stare more comforting?

BUFFY

When he give me promises of caffeine and sugary goodness…heck yes! (she looks around) I didn't even know this place was here

XANDER

Really? This is where I came for coffee and donuts our first night in town, remember?

BUFFY

Oh yeah! I ran into you here on my way to save Faith and Kennedy…(Xander nods and continues walking down the street silently as Buffy thinks and remembers) That was where you met Billie for the first time, wasn't it?

XANDER

(he smiles) Yeah.

BUFFY

(she looks like something is troubling her and she turns to Xander) Can I ask you a question Xand? (he looks at her waiting) You gotta swear not to get mad at me though…

XANDER

Uh oh…

BUFFY

Just promise? I really need to ask you.

XANDER

Alright, you have my Scooby word.

BUFFY

(she bites her lip putting the words together) Are you sure you're ready to marry Billie so soon? (he doesn't react and Buffy continues) Its not that I don't think you guys love each other…It's kind of obvious. I just mean…you haven't really known each other too long, just barely a year right? A-and you haven't lived together yet…plus she's an immortal demon and who knows if that's going to end well…(Xander stops and thinks and Buffy turns nervous) Okay please say something cause I feel really bad now…

XANDER

You've died before Buffy…so you know how it feels. (she looks at him confused) It's kind of like taking a nap with a headache…It hurts for a while then it's gone. You are just kind of…you don't even know where. Everything is quiet for a while, like you are only existing somewhere in the universe and then your life really does flash before your eyes. All the good, the bad, the ones you loved, the ones you lost…its when you are supposed to think—alright…I did what I was supposed to do and I'm proud with the life I just had. I saw how I saved your life in high school and helped you save the world. There was my friendship with Will and bringing her back from being evil just by loving her…all the good times with all our friends and even the bad ones. Losing Anya…then looking at the crater that was Sunnydale…it was like a sense of closure. I thought I was ready for the pearly gates to open up, and they almost did…but everything changed when I saw the last few visions…

BUFFY

(she smiles slightly to herself) Billie.

XANDER

Yeah. (he turns and smiles warmly at her as she listens happily) I saw spilling her cappuccino all over her, the little smiles we gave each other as I was working on her apartment, our first kiss when she agreed to go out with me, helping her find a way to balance her Banshee and Human spirits…but you wanna know the very last thing I saw? (Buffy waits curiously) I watched her play the song she wrote for me on Valentine's Day…I listened as she poured her heart into it and watched as I told her I loved her, and she said it back. That was the first night we made love and I remembered it like it was yesterday…and if it was possible I think my soul cried at the thought of never having that again because Billie's immortal.

BUFFY

(her eyes tear up before she blinks to keep them from falling. She sniffles and takes a deep breath) That's beautiful Xander

XANDER

I know. (he smiles at her again) That's why I was okay with not going to Heaven yet when you guys brought my soul back…I couldn't do it without being with Billie forever. (after a pause he turns more lighthearted) So yeah…I'm sure. (Buffy chuckles and Xander smiles at her) So waddaya say Buff? Wanna give me your blessing and be in my wedding?

BUFFY

(she smiles warmly) Of course. (they make it to the Magic shop and head inside)

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—DAY

Buffy and Xander walk in with their arm full of coffee and donuts to see Landon flying towards them.

LANDON

_Ahhh! _(he lands at Buffy and Xander's feet on his back with his legs in the air before they fall to the ground with a thud. Buffy and Xander look up to see Willow standing with her hand out looking shocked as Landon starts to sit up) Geeze Willow…where'd that come from?

WILLOW

I…have no clue. (she looks at her hand in shock then lifts up the streak of white in her hair and looks at it shocked) Guess Tara was right…I don't exactly have a handle on my powers yet.

BUFFY

Maybe we shouldn't give you this mocha. (her and Xander set everything down on the old wooden table)

LANDON

(from his spot on the floor he raises his hand while catching his breath) I'll take mine!

MADAME THERESA

If anything that just proves you have the power to protect the magics within these walls.

WILLOW

(she sits down nervously) Makes me a little worried though…I'm kinda back to not being able to control my power.

MADAME THERESA

But it's a good thing this time child. With your friends I'm confident you will be wonderful…perhaps when your Warrior returns you can ask her to take an interest and help you. I often see her oogling the weapons racks.

WILLOW

Nah, Ken gets really jumpy around too much magic stuff…like she's afraid she's gonna turn into a snail or somethin'.

BUFFY

Well you're gonna need someone to work with you Will…I'd do it but I kinda have the same issue Kennedy does.

XANDER

That…and when you tried working in the Magic Box you ended up in a time loop.

BUFFY

True.

WILLOW

Ken might help out once in a while…(she gets an idea and looks up to Landon who is finally getting to his feet) Hey Landon…want a job?

LANDON

(he sits up quickly) Seriously?

WILLOW

Well I need someone who knows something about this stuff. (she looks to Madame Theresa) What do ya think Theresa?

MADAME THERESA

So long as he doesn't destroy the place I see no harm.

XANDER

(he leans over and whispers to Buffy) Should we tell her Will has actually destroyed a magic shop?

BUFFY

(she whispers back) Probably not.

LANDON

I'd be honored! (he bows proudly with a wide smile)

KRYSTAL

Not too sure you know what ya just got yourself into Will.

DAWN

Nah, what's the worst that could happen?

ANCIENT TRIBAL PYRAMID—DAY

The exit to the labyrinth is slowly being closed off by a falling stone wall. As it nears the ground, Kennedy dives under it to safety. Soon after Billie rolls under as well with Faith following behind skidding feet first. She looks back under the nearly closed wall to see the Scroll and she reaches for it quickly pulling it to safety just as the labyrinth is sealed off. The three stand up brushing themselves off.

KENNEDY

Regular Indiana Jones moment there, Lehane! Nice!

FAITH

(she tucks the scroll away with a grin) Pretty slick, huh?

As the three stand up and brush themselves off, the crystals they collected begin glowing brightly in their pockets. Kennedy and Faith both remove them in awe as they begin to shake and emit a blinding glow. The stones fly out of their hands and latch into place at the top of two pillars at the foot of the pyramid. The entire structure shakes and rumbles as stairs begin to form in the steep incline that runs from the base to the top of the pyramid.

BILLIE

(she shields her eyes from the sun and looks up to the top of the stepping stone pyramid where she sees some sort of altar and points to it) Come on, we gotta head up there.

FAITH

(she looks in annoyance) What! We're supposed to get all the way up there! How dumb were these ancient advanced civilizations when they cant invent a fricken elevator!

KENNEDY

Come on Faith, man up. (her and Billie start for the pyramid) You're a Slayer, think you can handle it.

BILLIE

(they start running up the steps) This is gonna suck…

PYRAMID SHRINE—DAY

Faith, Kennedy, and Billie wearily reach the top shrine of the pyramid completely out of breath. Faith lays down dramatically, Kennedy doubles over with her hands on her knees and Billie sits down holding herself up with her arms behind her each of them gasping for air.

FAITH (out of breath)

Next time…you decide to…super change your destiny. (she takes a gulp of air) Try not to break my Prophecy thing with it.

KENNEDY (out of breath)

Amen to that.

BILLIE (out of breath)

Maybe you shouldn't…have your destiny so…close to mine.

KENNEDY

(she stands up getting a grip on her breathing) You think that they really were so close because our destinies are connected?

BILLIE

Kinda makes sense I guess. (her and Faith stand up and walk over to Kennedy)

FAITH

Guess that makes us Destiny buddies, huh?

KENNEDY

Great…I'm fated to be driven crazy by you guys for the rest of my life…(Billie and Faith give her a mock angry glare and she smiles) Guess it could be worse.

FAITH

(she puts her arms around Billie and Kennedy as they walk towards the shrine) Damn straight it could be worse! I could be in prison…instead I got me some best buds.

BILLIE

(she holds up her matching amulet with a proud smile) Champions 'a the Motor Joust.

KENNEDY

(she holds up her amulet with a matching smile) Most ass kickin' team around.

FAITH

(she holds her amulet up with a cocky grin) Evil bastards beware the chicks in leather!

The three jump up and hit their shoulders together again with a proud cheer. As they come back to the ground the pillared shrine starts shaking. They look forward and an altar rises from the center of it with three swirling crystal orbs sitting on stone pedestals. They look to each other serious then slowly walk towards the shrine. As they step up to get a better look they see images forming in the foggy swirls of each orb. Kennedy observes images of her sitting up embracing her Slayer strength in one, while Faith sees the night in the rain where Angel helped her realize she could be redeemed, and Billie sees herself embracing the three Banshee Relics and becoming the new Champion of Light. They slowly reach and pick up each Prophecy Orb and watch as the mist swirls and they start to glow brightly. The wind around the shrine whips about them blowing their hair and clothes about. As the wind fades to a gentle breeze they look back into the orbs as more images from before Cordelia, Anya and Tara materialize before them in a trail of twinkling white lights surprising them.

CORDELIA

I'd recommend not looking into those. (the three look up at the higher powers) It's almost as dangerous for you to know your exact fate as it is for someone evil.

ANYA

You know. Free will and all that.

BILLIE

Right. (her, Kennedy and Faith each hand over their Prophecy Orbs to their respective Overseer who smile at them proudly)

TARA

Great work. I have high hopes for you three.

FAITH

Thanks T. (she smiles brightly) Means so much to the ol' ex-con.

CORDELIA

Don't think like that Faith. (she holds up the orb and waves her hand over it causing the fog inside to swirl and show the image of Faith and Angel again) You saw this, right?

FAITH

Yeah, so?

CORDELIA

The first thing you see in your own Prophecy Orb is the point where your destiny last made a shift to the path it's on now…(she lets the image play again) What does this mean to you? (Kennedy and Billie both watch as the orb shows Faith pounding on Angel's chest before breaking down and falling to her knees in the pouring rain as Angel holds her. They turn to Faith who stares deeply before smiling slightly)

KENNEDY

What was that Faith?

FAITH

(still smiling slightly) The first second I wanted to change.

ANYA

That's your path now Faith, embrace it. You're on the right one. (Faith nods) So are you two. (Billie and Kennedy nod with small smiles as well)

TARA

We'll be in touch if we need to send anyone on another quest. But for now, be safe and stay together. (the three wave their hands in front of the girls, making them disappear in a flash)

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—EVENING

The group in the Magic Shop are going about their business. Dawn and Krystal are both studying a large text while Xander and Buffy play cards at the table. Madame Theresa stands behind the counter with Landon and Willow schooling them in 'how to run the shop 101'. The status quo is broken when Faith, Kennedy, and Billie appear in a flash in the center of the shop, Billie and Faith both lose their balance while Kennedy stands fine. The girls are covered in dirt and their clothing is tattered from their journey.

FAITH (uneasy)

Damn, I'm never gonna get used to that…

BILLIE (uneasy)

Yeah Ken, how can you still stand up every time we get zapped somewhere?

XANDER

Hey! Look who's back from the fancy Powers that Be quest

BUFFY

Wow…you guys look like you went through hell. (they look at her with a sarcastic eye)

FAITH (sarcastic)

Thanks babe…just what every girl wants to hear when they come home.

KENNEDY

Then again…you know we did fight giant seaweed monsters while reduced to less upper body strength then Landon.

LANDON (hurt)

Hey…

BILLIE

True, then there was the whole Tunnel of Truth an' the Abyss we woulda fallen in if we lied 'bout our deepest, darkest, desires.

MADAME THERESA (shocked)

Dear Goddess…

FAITH

Oh, then don't forget the freaky ancient maze thing that you two kept trippin' booby traps in.

KENNEDY

(she faces Faith) Us? Excuse me…who tripped the big ass swinging pendulum blades?

BILLIE

Yeah? Who started the flame throwers and almost got me tossed in a snake pit!

XANDER (shocked)

You almost got my fiancée tossed in a snake pit!

KENNEDY

Maybe…but Billie almost got me skewered on a spiked wall so I think we're even.

WILLOW (shocked)

What!

BUFFY

Geeze…what kinda mission did those three send you on?

FAITH

(she smiles knowingly at Buffy) Wish you coulda come huh?

BUFFY

Maybe…

KENNEDY

So…(she sits on a stool at the counter near Willow) What's new with you guys?

XANDER

(he smiles at Buffy who returns with a shy smile of her own) Just some good ol' fashioned bonding.

DAWN

Toasted a vamp nest earlier.

LANDON

I got a job.

FAITH

Check out Merlin, joinin' the workin' class! Welcome to the club, kid. What's the job?

WILLOW

Working for me.

KENNEDY (confused)

Doing what?

MADAME THERESA

Staying far away from the explosive ingredients and the Advanced Witchcraft section. (Landon nods to her in understanding while browsing through a shelf of ingredients)

WILLOW

Oh yeah…by the way honey, I'm sort of gonna be running the magic shop.

KENNEDY (lost)

Huh?

KRYSTAL

Madame Theresa is headin' back to Romania, she asked Willow to take over.

BILLIE

Nice Will!

XANDER

(he walks over and puts an arm around Billie) Can't think of a better job for the Willster.

KENNEDY

(she turns to Willow and speaks sweetly) Are you sure Will?

WILLOW

(she smiles widely and nods) Yeah, it feels right…like it's what I'm supposed to do next.

KENNEDY

Then I'm with you all the way. (Landon opens up a jar and peers inside only to have it explode in his face, the group jumps at the shock and turns to the young warlock who stands shocked with a blackened face. He turns with a guilty smile to Willow who shakes her head as Kennedy chuckles) That on the other hand…is all you…

MADAME THERESA

(she watches as the group converses in teasing Landon and shakes her head) The Champions of Good…(she smiles to herself and walks towards the back room) The world is in surprisingly good hands.

BLACK OUT

* * *

Weeeelllll? Like? Hate?


	3. Domesticated Destiinies

Sorry guys! Real life can be a (insert something horrible) sometimes. But! You deserve one of these :)

* * *

Episode-3—Domesticated Destinies

SCOOBY FRONT YARD—MORNING

The birds are chirping happily outside the Scooby household as the home bustles with activity. Outside Billie pulls up on her Honda and parks it on the side of the two car driveway next to Buffy's jeep. She revs the engine one final time before killing it and taking off her helmet and shaking her blonde hair free just as Landon and Krystal walk up to the house.

BILLIE (smiling)

Hey check it out! Two 'a my three favorite teenagers ever.

LANDON

Hey! Our favorite demon ever!

KRYSTAL

Isn't it a little early for the rockstar to be up and on the town?

BILLIE

Oh come on, I couldn't resist comin' to tease you little rascals 'bout havin' to head back to prison.

LANDON

You mean school?

BILLIE

Hey, whatever ya wanna call it I guess. (the teens chuckle as she dismounts her motorcycle and heads toward the door with them) But anyways, Xander's movin' in with me. He's been packin' up his stuff an' Buffy's gonna help me move it while everyone's at work an' school.

LANDON

Oooo getting all hyped up to tie the knot, huh?

BILLIE

For it to actually happen yeah…all the stuff goin' on with it? Scarin' the hell outta me. (they reach the door as Kennedy and Willow are walking outside and stop suddenly)

KENNEDY

Wait…hell? Do we got another beastie to go after? Oh darn…can't go to the shop with ya Will, Billie needs me!

WILLOW

Ken…its morning. The demons can wait until tonight, and you promised!

KENNEDY

But…I feel bad! We're all stickin' her and Buffy alone with movin' Xander's stuff! And he has a lot of crap with all his dolls and comic books. (Xander walks out behind them with a briefcase in hand and holds up his hands in emphasis, frustrated)

XANDER

Action figures…really Ken?

KENNEDY

Still in the box. (she smirks) Nerd.

BILLIE

(she smiles happily) My nerd.

XANDER (smiling)

Hello my gorgeous future Mrs. Harris! (he kisses her sweetly)

BILLIE

Xander…I told you I'm keeping my name.

XANDER

(he hugs her) I know, I know. High-powered family, respected in the supernatural world, yadda yadda.

BUFFY

(she pushes Dawn out the door as she fumbles to get her backpack adjusted) This is what happens when you wake up late Dawnie!

DAWN

What? You push me out the door without breakfast? This is sister abuse…

LANDON

Coffee and donuts on the way to school it is. (the teens start to walk away)

BUFFY

You better not be late on your first day!

DAWN

(she turns around with an innocent smile) Well we probably wouldn't be late again if a certain amazing older sister of mine got me a car…you know, a present for the start of my Senior Year?

BUFFY

Know what I got for the start of my senior year? Expelled.

KRYSTAL

Actually…that's a good present too.

BUFFY

(she huffs at them while trying to hide her smile) I'm trying to be the responsible adult here…get to school you guys!

DAWN

Fine…I'll continue my begging another day. Later! (the teens walk off together towards the high school)

BUFFY

She's disturbingly like me sometimes…(she turns to Billie) Hey! Ready to get packin'?

BILLIE

You got it boss.

XANDER

(his expression becomes shocked as he looks at his watch) Boss! Oh crap I gotta go. Sorry I couldn't help with the move, I'll make it up to you guys? (he turns and starts to back towards his car in the street while still holding Billie's hand)

BUFFY

I think two super strong blonde girls can handle some boxes of super hero dolls.

XANDER

Action figures…

BILLIE

Whatever you say honey. (she walks up and kisses him before pushing him towards his car) Good luck with the meeting! Love you!

XANDER

Love you too! (he jogs to his car and hops in before speeding away)

KENNEDY (teasing)

Put an apron on you and add the actual ability to cook and you're a regular 40s housewife. (Billie shoots her a glare as Faith runs barreling out of the house still buckling her belt in her work jeans and a grease stained white tank top)

FAITH (frantic)

Damn! Fricken alarm clock don't work for crap. (she stumbles as she hops into her boots as she hops keeping her balance while tieing them standing up)

WILLOW

Well we're just quite the bunch today aren't we? Come on Ken, we gotta open up the shop.

KENNEDY

Alright…but if I get turned into a lizard you better fix me…(they walk over to the garage door)

BUFFY

(she grabs Faith's jean jacket also coated in a few stray oil stains off the hook and tosses it to her) Calm down Faith, the way you drive that bike of yours I'm sure you're gonna show up early anyway.

FAITH

Cute…real cute. (she kisses Buffy with as much passion as she can muster in as quick a time as she can before breaking it of just as the blonde starts to return it) And that's paybacks. See ya tonight?

BILLIE

(she calls out to Faith as she jogs over to the now open garage door) Hey Faith! Remember we got patrol later in the woods.

FAITH

Gotcha. (she doesn't look as she walks into the garage)

BILLIE

Just be at the trees by my apartment by sundown, alright?

FAITH

Yes mom…(she flashes a teasing smirk at Billie as she hops on her motorcycle while Kennedy and Willow get on hers and toss their helmets on)

BUFFY

Sad thing…you're old enough to be her mom. (Billie gives her a playful smack as Faith and Kennedy drive down the driveway and speed off down the street toward downtown) Maybe Kennedy's right…we turned into very domesticated demon fighters.

BILLIE

Yeah, too bad the one thing she doesn't know about me is that I'm actually a pretty kickass cook. (the two chuckle before heading into the house)

MOONVIEW HIGH—NOON

The campus is bustling with activity during the lunch break of the first day back at school. Dawn, Krystal and Landon make their way over to their usual picnic table with their trays.

KRYSTAL

I'm just sayin' its gotta be some creepy omen to get a vision on the first day.

LANDON

Maybe…gotta be a good one to save someone's life before lunch though. (the three sit at the table)

DAWN

(she studies her schedule and quickly turns appalled) What! I have Trig with Mr. Weaver!

LANDON

Someone just found their nappy time class. That guy is so monotone he could put Willow to sleep.

DAWN

Ugh this sucks…We're seniors now! Shouldn't there be like some rule about having a good schedule or something?

KRYSTAL

I think the rule is we get the hell outta here soon.

LANDON

Yeah, then we go to college…(he thinks) Any thoughts on that actually? I kinda have nothin'.

KRYSTAL

With my grades? Hah! They'd kick me outta Mime School. Well, probably for the screaming in pain from brain scrambling visions before anything else.

LANDON

There should totally be a Demon Hunter University somewhere…

DAWN

(her eyes light up) There is! (Landon and Krystal look at her confused) Well not literally…but the Slayer Academy in Cleveland. Giles has a ton of mystics and seers there that he has tutored. Plus he's opening up branches all across the world with the Watcher's Council.

KRYSTAL

Put that on a resume. (she recites sarcastically) 'I, Krystal Jenkins, hold a Bachelors of the Future in the field of Life Changing Visions'. Eat that Harvard!

DAWN

(Landon laughs and the two exchange a high five as Dawn remains serious and proud at her idea) I'm serious guys! We have destinies more important to the world then anyone at Harvard. Why not spend time actually learning and practicing while helping with the good fight on a Hellmouth?

LANDON

Definitely something to think about. (he thinks then remembers reluctantly) Wanna know what else we need to think about? Our Community Involvement credits…

KRYSTAL

(her and Dawn collectively groan) Community Involvement my eye! We save the communities life every other day, that should count!

LANDON

Well it doesn't sadly.

The teens continue talking, completely oblivious to the group of three people easily a couple years out of high school, at a table not too far away from their own occupied by a girl at the age of twenty and two young men who look a few years older. The oldest guy is also the tallest with a flawless, soft complexion to go with his calm, sweet-guy demeanor and sparkling hazel eyes. His platinum blonde hair is spiked lazily about and he has a rolled bandana tied around his head at his hairline. He has an athletic build and sports a darker plaid shirt buttoned up and rolled up just below his elbows along with ripped stonewash jeans complimented with what appears to be a fox tail hanging from a small chain around his belt loop. He is the first to look over to the teenage Scoobie's table curiously.

AIDEN

Well? Did we get it in one?

He turns to the second boy who is a couple years younger as the middle aged of the group. He is smaller in stature compared to his older counterpart however still holds a toned appearance in his more tanned complexion. He has neatly styled wavy auburn hair that shines closer to red in the direct sunlight along with a charming smile on his softened Latin features. He wears a brown jacket over his t-shirt to go with his simple jeans. He glances to the table.

MASON

Maybe…It's kind of vague to tell. The timing is really important.

AIDEN

Well lets start with the two year target we had…did we at least hit that?

MASON

(he looks around) It seems about right…whaddaya think Zoey?

The two boys turn to the girl at the table who turns her head to Dawn, Landon and Krystal as they laugh together. The girl's wavy golden hair falls past her shoulders as she focuses her deep brown eyes on the group as if contemplating something. Her tanned skin is shown off by her crimson tank top that stops right at her studded belt holding her jeans perfectly in place. An intricately designed gold cross hangs from a chain around her neck. She flashes a bright cocky smile.

ZOEY

Nice one Mase. Hit the target and we all got here in one peace.

AIDEN

Now by hit the target…we talkin' bullseye or slightly to the right here?

ZOEY (teasing)

Well when is Mason's aim ever perfect?

MASON

Hey! I'm right here ya know. It was some big stuff getting us here in the first place let alone pin pointing. And don't give Aiden any more ammo…he does fine on his own.

ZOEY

No worries, ya did good. Come on, lets find out how good. (the three get up from their table and walk off together on their mission)

CONSTRUCTION SITE—DAY

In the early stages of construction on a new building in downtown Moonview, several workers move about getting the work done around the four story tall steel shape. Xander, with his tool belt and hard hat, goes over a blueprint with two of his crew before sending them off with a nod. He walks over to one of the crews pickup trucks where Faith is under the hood wearing a stained repair shop unbuttoned shirt over her tank top.

XANDER

Tell me you can get it running again and please tell me you don't have to tow it to get it done.

FAITH

(she focuses on the truck) Not gonna lie…it would be easier back at the shop. Mostly since it looks like monkeys were bangin' around in here…the hell happened to it?

XANDER

When the engine gave out the guys were tryin' to fix it. Too bad pretty much everyone here is a hammer kinda guy, not so much with the wrench.

FAITH

(she smiles at him and chuckles) Gotcha, stupid macho men. Bet when a chick got here to save the day their egos popped like crazy.

XANDER

(he looks over to some of his workers making flirty eyes at Faith) That's not the only thing popping around here 'cause of you. (he yells to his crew) Hey! She's gotta girlfriend! Get back to work! (their eyes light up even more and they start to cheer. Xander groans as Faith gives him a 'Seriously' glare)

FAITH (sarcastic)

Yeah Ahab…tell the horny construction workers the hot chick on the site has a hot girlfriend too. That'll get 'em workin' real good.

XANDER

You're enjoying this aren't you?

FAITH

Little bit yeah. (she smiles her cocky grin while still focusing on the engine) So any word on how our little blonde bunnies are doin' with the move?

XANDER

Billie called me about an hour ago, said they were almost done.

FAITH (teasing)

There room in Rockstar's digs for all your dolls?

XANDER

They're Action—(he sighs as Faith smirks at him) Keep it up Faith and I'm not paying you.

FAITH

Funny stuff Ahab. (a whistle goes off and the workers head away from the site for their lunch hour) So ya nervous?

XANDER

'Bout what?

FAITH

Hello? Movin' in with Cayne! Not to mention right by the creepy forest.

XANDER

We're engaged Faith…there's a lot more things to be worried about then living together.

FAITH

I just mean ya haven't tried it yet. What if she goes all demon on your ass for leavin' the cap off the toothpaste?

XANDER

I think she's past the whole going demon thing.

FAITH

Well you heard Red…the spell doesn't count if she lets the demon out for a while by choice.

XANDER

Why would she do that?

FAITH

Hey, I'm just sayin'. If she thinks someone deserves to say hello to Demon Billie, she's gonna give it to 'em. She was about to do it to Spike when we were on vacation, remember?

XANDER

Yeah…but that's Spike! I don't care if he has a soul he deserves it!

FAITH

Well yeah, after what he did to B? Guys gonna be missin' an appendage if I'm ever caught alone with him. But that's not even close to how bad Cayne would be…we both know that.

XANDER

Yeah, especially if its being kept under control for so long.

FAITH

Exactly. (Xander looks deep in thought) I'm not dissin' Billie Xan…you know that right?

XANDER

Yeah, you're just bein' realistic.

FAITH

Exactly. (she looks at him as he thinks deeply, looking nervous) Hey, even if somethin' happened…I'd find a way to save her. Even if I gotta go to hell and back.

XANDER

(he smiles at her) I know. Thanks Faith…it means a lot.

FAITH

Check me out, all caring and stuff. Looks good on me, yeah?

XANDER

A lot better then the crazy chick who kicked me outta her hotel room. (Faith twists her ratchet sharply and pinches her finger)

FAITH

Ow! Shit…(she pulls her hand back and shakes the sting away as Xander smiles and chuckles) Uh…did I ever apologize for that?

XANDER

Not in so many words.

FAITH (guilty)

Look, I was really messed up Ahab. I shouldn't've—

XANDER

(he holds up his hand) Calm down Faith, its alright. Both of us were pretty messed up kids.

FAITH

Yeah but I just tossed ya to the curb. I mean lets face it…you were the friendliest of the gang to me back then. (she thinks) Well maybe Oz…that guy was cool.

XANDER

Yeah, but remember…you were tellin' naked alligator wrestling stories to a seventeen year old boy.

FAITH

(she smirks) True that. So you ever gonna spill 'bout what went on in Ireland? Like how you turned into a stud?

XANDER

When we first got there, Siobhan had Billie running all over the place with her. That place went nuts after Billie nixed the Tuatha. Demons runnin' around like crazy not knowin' which way was up, whole towns actually got burnt down.

FAITH

Damn…

XANDER

I got sick of sitting in the apartment so I convinced Billie to start taking me along. First time out…I kinda got kidnapped. (Faith chuckles as she continues working on the truck) Billie popped in the cave as I was fighting off these freaky goblin things. I took a couple of them but the big guy kinda had me. She killed him and started freaking out until I made her realize that I actually was about to get out on my own.

FAITH

Toughest normal guy I've ever known that's for sure.

XANDER

Fighting for your life tends to give ya a little boost too.

FAITH

Gotcha there.

XANDER

Anyway, Billie said she just didn't want me getting hurt so I convinced her if she didn't want anything bad to happen…maybe she should whip me into shape

FAITH

Hey…it's definitely workin' for ya.

XANDER

(he stands proud) Think so?

FAITH

Definitely. Now we're a group of hot chicks with super powers and the big studly teddy bear that keeps us together.

XANDER

Cute…

FAITH

Hey I'm serious man! You think we'd all be here today if it wasn't for you? You saved Buffy and Will's lives, you're like the Brat's big brother. Not to mention Billie would probably still be a wreck without ya.

XANDER

Well what about you? (he smiles wondering)

FAITH

(she looks at him) You're my girlfriend's number one guy, plus my best friend's fiancée…gotta say ya grew on me.

XANDER (smiling)

I don't think I've ever heard you call someone your best friend.

FAITH

(she smiles at him) Never really had one before. It's a pretty awesome feelin' knowing people got my back no matter what. Even better when I know I got two people I haven't screwed over before and gone psycho bitch on.

XANDER

I get that.

FAITH

That how it's always been with B and Red?

XANDER

Yeah…those two are the family I never really had much of.

FAITH

Yeah?

XANDER

Lets put it this way…I slept in a tent outside on family occasions to avoid the drunken idiots I was sadly related to.

FAITH

I can relate…(she stops fiddling with the truck and turns to a somber expression) My dad got stuck in prison when I was eight.

XANDER (softly)

(his expression turns slightly shocked at Faith sharing her past) I'm sorry Faith…

FAITH

Yeah…my dumb ass mother. She was a drunk and a dealer, while my dad was at work I always remembered her havin' these creeps over. I used to hide in my room until they went away. Every day my dad would come home, by then mother dearest was passed out or high off her rocker. We'd either just stay in my room together or go out and have a good time. All the cheesy daddy daughter stuff, ya know? Ice cream, mini golf, go-cart racing…the best was when we went to Red Sox games. (she smiles at the memory) We used to get the nosebleed seats then sneak down right on the baseline. But…uh (she takes a deep breath and sniffs back tears) one day my mom was pretty rowdy, more then usual…dad came home to her beatin' on me…he kinda snapped. She was already at like 25% from all the crap she'd been doin' so long and it ended pretty bad. It's sick but…when she was gone I felt, I don't know, relieved or somethin'. Dad turned himself in, said it was the right thing to do.

XANDER (shocked)

Oh my god…Faith I—

FAITH

(she collects herself and blinks back the tears that threatened to fall) My watcher got me from my uncle when I was fourteen. Rest is history I guess. (Xander is silenced and Faith looks up at him with a small smile) it's alright Xand…I've dealt with it. What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, right?

XANDER

I guess yeah…(he thinks for a second as Faith turns back to the truck) You know you have a family now Faith, however twisted it is…you have a family.

FAITH

I know. I got the best friends a chick can ask for and a smokin' girlfriend. All the demons I can slay and a sweet ass bike. (she smiles) Livin' the good life now.

XANDER

Billie thinks of you like a sister. Ken too.

FAITH

Those two are the closest things I've ever had to sisters. Guess we bicker enough right?

XANDER

Guess that makes me the brother ya always wanted huh? (he smiles sweetly)

FAITH

Sure Xand. (she lowers the hood and wipes off her hands before getting a serious look on her face and turning towards a tall stack of plywood)

XANDER

(he looks over confused) Admiring a stack of wood?

FAITH

No…admiring the Slayer senses that are tingling. (she tosses her oil rag on the truck and starts walking over to the plywood with Xander close behind her) Wanna tell me why there's a demon on your site?

XANDER

Heck if I know.

Faith and Xander approach the stack of plywood cautiously. As they get closer a loud snarl is heard and a black panther-like beast leaps on top of the stack of wood and roars at them. The two stop moving in shock as the panther pounces at Faith knocking her to the ground. She holds its neck back as it tries to bite her neck.

FAITH

Good kitty…(the panther slashes at her arm making her groan in pain) Ah! Damn it…(Xander kicks the beast in its side making it yelp and roll off Faith to its feet. Xander helps her up)

XANDER

You okay?

FAITH

(she covers the gash on her forearm with her hand and winces) Yeah, its not deep. (she looks up at the panther as it roars again) Any ideas on how Mr. Whiskers got outta the zoo?

XANDER

Nope.

FAITH

(she pulls a knife out of her boot and throws it quickly at the large jungle cat. The handle of the knife sticks out of its neck as it falls on its side with a gurgled yelp) Check me out…I could be a hunter.

XANDER

You kind of are…

FAITH

Whatever. (they walk over to the panther and Faith pulls her knife out of its neck, its coated in black blood that fizzles away leaving the blade clean) What the…(the panther's body dissipates into thin air)

XANDER

What just happened?

FAITH

Hell if I know. (she tosses Xander the keys to the truck) I'm getting out of here before another one comes back. Truck's good, just be gentle and don't let your guys try fixing it next time….just call me, yeah?

XANDER

Gotcha. Thanks.

FAITH

Yep. Check ya later Xan-man.

Faith walks away leaving Xander confused before he also walks off. Behind the stack of plywood stands Zoey, Mason, and Aiden looking relieved. Mason holds a glowing black crystal in his hand, when the glow fades he puts it in his pocket and nods. The three quickly move from the site.

BILLIE'S APARTMENT—DAY

The living room of Billie's 'rockstar-esque' home is thrown off by the pile of moving boxes in the middle of it. Buffy and Billie both enter the customized apartment carrying an armful of more large boxes. They both toss them in the pile and plop on the couch.

BUFFY

Whose bright idea was it to get the loft apartment four stories up?

BILLIE

The demon chick who wanted a big view a' the evil forest…Remember this was a time I had to make sure nobody had any funny business goin' on out there.

BUFFY

It doesn't freak you out that there could literally be a demon crawling up to your house at any second?

BILLIE

Honestly…(she gets up and stretches) I think they know I'm up here, and aside from them makin' a lynch mob against me…they know I'm gonna beat 'em. Which could happen…I'm not exactly a favorite 'a the demon community these days.

BUFFY

Definitely a favorite in the Slayer community, I forgot how helpful it was to have a demon on our side…with Angel I was a little too busy either keeping him a secret or keeping him from killing my friends.

BILLIE

Good ol' Angelus came out to play huh?

BUFFY

Good even used as sarcasm is a very wrong word.

BILLIE

True, wanna beer?

BUFFY

The good stuff?

BILLIE (smiling)

The best. (she walks over to the kitchen and pulls two bottles out of the fridge. She sets them on the counter with a look of deep thought) Hey Buffy…

BUFFY

Yeah?

BILLIE

You do know that…there still is a chance I could lose it, right?

BUFFY

There's always a chance Billie, just gotta live with the demon-y possibilities.

BILLIE

I know, just…hear me out? (she heads back in the living room and sits on the couch facing Buffy with a serious, worried expression) Back on Rathlin…I sort of, maybe almost lost it.

BUFFY

On Spike? Yeah Will and Dawn told me.

BILLIE

They did? (she nods) Sorry 'bout that by the way…

BUFFY

It was a long time ago, I'm alright.

BILLIE

Right, right. Anyways…I just kinda got to thinkin' that we always have the Big Bads around, an' sadly a good way to screw with us is find a way to demon-ize me.

BUFFY

Billie, we're not gonna let that happen.

BILLIE

Not sayin' you guys would let it. (she smiles) Crap happens though…an' I just need you to promise me somethin'.

BUFFY

(she sees Billie's serious expression and starts to realize) Ah, hell…

BILLIE

Face it Buffy, we both know you're the only one with the balls to do it!

BUFFY (quickly)

I'm not gonna promise to kill my girlfriend's best friend!

BILLIE

If Demon me comes out to play you aren't gonna have a choice! (Buffy stops to think) I'm not a killer, Buffy…I'm a hell of a lot worse. You thought Angelus was bad? He's just a vamp that was taught to be twisted. You thought Jamie was a nut case? There's a reason he wasn't first in line for the throne. I don't even think that doppelganger was the worst of me since she was Jamie's lapdog. You haven't had a serious problem until you've had a Billie the Banshee problem.

BUFFY

Billie—

BILLIE

No, just listen…please. (Buffy nods) I've barricaded off entire villages and lit them on fire, stood on top of the church and listened to them scream and got high off it. I broke a dam an' flooded five river side communities an' stood proudly as I watched children drown with a beer in my hand. Countless times I held an entire family captive an' made them watch as I tortured each one starting with the youngest. (she pauses for a moment and looks away) I killed my own mother an' twin brother.

BUFFY

But, Jamie gave his life for you.

BILLIE

Do you know how much it hurts to have your four shells torn apart? It's like a week of straight torture in about ten seconds…and I did it to my human brother willingly. I don't know what the hell the Powers were thinkin' when they made me a Champion…It's not like I deserve it. How do they know I'm not just gonna let the demon come out an' have a happy good time with all the power I have? Why the hell do Faith an' Ken trust me so much? Sorry Slayers…but I could kill at least half of you guys before you managed to take me down…(a tear runs down Billie's cheek) Why the hell would an amazing guy like Xander wanna marry a monster like me? (Buffy leans over and pulls Billie into a hug as more tears escape)

BUFFY

Billie…(she continues crying) Billie, stop. (Buffy leans back and holds onto Billie's shoulders while looking her in the eyes) What the hell would Faith and Kennedy say if they saw you like this?

BILLIE (crying)

Probably…somethin' like 'The hell is wrong with you Cayne? You were evil, you're not anymore, get over it!'

BUFFY

Well, like usual, they're wrong. (Billie looks at her confused) I get it Billie, sometimes the guilt just eats at you and you need to get it out…everything you just told me has some kind of truth to it…but that doesn't make it right. (she thinks as Billie tries to collect herself) Actually…when was the last time you let this out?

BILLIE (crying)

Never…

BUFFY

Never!?

BILLIE (crying)

Come on Buffy…Ken an' Faith aren't exactly sensitive types, we have drinking contests and race down the street…not cute little bonding share your emotion talks. I cant let Xander think I believe I don't deserve him…it's just gonna make him feel guilty an' he shouldn't be.

BUFFY

Sounds like there's only one solution. (she pulls her cell phone out of her jacket and dials a number)

BILLIE (crying)

What are you doing?

BUFFY

(she smiles to Billie as she talks into her phone) Yeah, Willow? We have a problem…I guess its kinda demon related, in the reformed demon sort of way…you see, Billie is having a bit of a brood-y breakdown and I think she needs some Willow-love to go with the Buffy-comfort, here. Top secret, don't tell Ken…yeah, just get her to watch the store and get over here, asap. (she hangs up the phone)

BILLIE

Why did you—

BUFFY

(she holds up her hand) Nope, just give it a second. (Willow appears in the room in a flash of white lights and electricity)

WILLOW

(she sees Billie's tear stained face and instantly sits next to her opposite Buffy) Goddess! What's wrong?

BUFFY

Well when we brought the last few boxes in, Billie basically asked me to promise to kill her if she went evil…then while explaining started showing me that she has some serious self doubt issues.

WILLOW

She asked you to—(she turns to Billie) Billie…you know what Althenea said, you shouldn't think about stuff like that. It can weaken the spell and make you vulnerable.

BILLIE

(she scoffs) I was a demon for two decades Will…I deserve to be vulnerable.

BUFFY

Would you stop saying that! You were good before you were a demon Billie…who's to say you can't be good again?

BILLIE

Come on guys…you cant seriously tell me I don't make you a little uneasy? I'm literally one of the most powerful and hated demons in the world right now…and I'm about to marry your best friend!

WILLOW

(she realizes) That's what this is about, isn't it? You don't think you're good enough for Xander…

BILLIE

'Cause I'm not…

BUFFY

Look…if you weren't good enough for Xander you wouldn't be wearing that rock on your finger.

WILLOW

Do you know what he went though to get you to marry him?

BILLIE

Yeah…he died, something else that was my fault.

BUFFY

True, that gave him the guts to do it I guess…did he tell you about why he was okay with coming back from heaven?

BILLIE

The life flashin' before his eyes thing?

BUFFY

(she nods) A few years ago, I died the second time for what I thought was the last time…I remember being completely at peace and content. I knew my friends were okay and would take care of Dawn for me…and I knew I was finally done.

WILLOW

I…um…ripped her out of there—from eternal happiness

BUFFY

It's okay now Will. (Willow nods guiltily as Billie sits waiting for the rest of the story) It took me a really bad year to figure out how to live again…heaven is—well its everything they say it is, but more. The fact that Xander wasn't ready for that, because he knew he had you waiting for him down here? That's something too completely amazing.

BILLIE

(she continues to cry slightly) He's the greatest thing that ever happened to me…I love him more then I could even think to love anythin' ever…

WILLOW

So why don't you think he deserves someone who feels that way about him? (Billie looks at her with an upset expression) Did you know he came up to each one of us and asked us what we thought about you?

BILLIE

What?—

BUFFY

It's true. He talked to Ken and Faith, then Dawnie, I think even Siobhan, then he pulled us aside.

WILLOW

He asked if we thought he was ready for something like that.

BILLIE

What did you say?

BUFFY

Come on Billie…you think after the look in his eye we would tell him no?

WILLOW

(she chuckles) We told him that if he thought he really couldn't live without you, then he should go for it…we think of him like a brother Billie, we're always there for him no matter what.

BUFFY

That means we're here for you too. I know Ken and Faith are too…they have the whole protecting thing covered…but we're easily here if you need anything, even a shoulder to cry on. (they both put their arms around Billie as she smiles)

WILLOW

(Billie wipes her tears and tries to collect herself) You know he wanted to ask your father for his blessing? (Billie looks at her shocked, earning a nod from Willow) He asked Siobhan to contact the Spirit World for him.

BILLIE

But…those are just spirits. He'd need to speak with my dad's soul.

WILLOW

That's what she said…so he came to me. That's deep stuff, I told him there was no way I could do it safely without risking your father's soul.

BUFFY

(Billie nods) But the point is he asked, you're a really lucky girl Billie.

BILLIE

(she smiles) I know.

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—DAY

Kennedy walks slowly along a shelf of various jars, bottles and glass canisters. Each is filled with a different liquid or magical ingredient of some sort. The look on her face is one of utter confusion as she shakes her head and walks back over to the main counter and stands behind it looking through her weapons catalouge.

KENNEDY

That woman is sooo lucky I love her. (she flips the page and looks with a smile) Then again…now I'll have money to buy some kick ass stuff. (she tosses the magazine aside with a bored sigh and accidentally knocks over a few small trinkets to the floor) Ugh really!?….magic…(she picks up the charms and arranges them back the way they were as Willow re-appears in a flash of white light and electricity behind the counter. She peaks her head up and looks around)

WILLOW

Is it safe?

KENNEDY

(she jumps and flings the charms in the air with a yelp) Geeze! Will…really? What if I was holding like essence of rat poison or something?

WILLOW

Essence of rat poison huh? Interesting baby…

KENNEDY

You know what I mean. (she picks up the charms again) Oh by the way we had a couple people here, sold some stuff. (she motions to the sales book)

WILLOW

That's great sweetie! I know you don't really like the magic stuff, but its just until I get everything all settled and Halloween is over. Madame Theresa says it's the busiest week ever.

KENNEDY

Hey, magic is your thing which means I gotta get used to it. (she smiles and pulls Willow into a hug) I gotta be there for my Goddess, don't I?

WILLOW

(she smirks playfully) In more ways then one I hope.

KENNEDY

Oh definitely. (the two lean in and kiss soundly completely oblivious to Mason walking in the shop with Zoey and Aiden behind him looking uneasy, they speak quietly)

AIDEN

Are you sure these things are going to work Mase? (him and Zoey each hold up charms)

ZOEY

Yeah…plus we don't even have a third one for you.

MASON

It's okay as long as they don't sense you two…all they should feel from me is 'oh hey! He's a warlock'

ZOEY

Yeah…a super powerful one…

MASON

So I'll mask some of my magic, just shut up and try to act…well…not like yourselves. (Aiden and Zoey glare at him before following him in the store, they see Kennedy and Willow still kissing near the counter) It's official…very weird seeing them like this.

AIDEN

Not really…you heard the stories about how all of them were around this time.

ZOEY

We really shouldn't be here.

MASON

I told you I need some stuff if we're gonna be around as long as we think.

AIDEN

Yeah but they shouldn't see all of us together, we don't want 'em getting any ideas.

ZOEY

Yeah, we'll look around while Mason talks to Kennedy and Willow. (Mason doesn't move and looks nervous)

AIDEN

Go on man! (he pushes Mason forward and pulls Zoey away to look through the shelves. Mason clears his throat alerting Willow and Kennedy to his presence. They break their kiss and Willow looks a tad shy before giving them a smile)

WILLOW

Sorry…(she clears her throat) Anything I can help you with?

MASON

(he remains nervous) Uh…yeah. I called here a little earlier and asked for a few things? It was mostly fresh ingredients and such?

KENNEDY

Oh! Right. (she picks up a list from the counter and hands it to Willow) I had no idea what half of it was.

WILLOW

(she reads down the list) Wow…(she looks up with a smile as she focuses on Mason) Your Aura is pretty strong, warlock right?

MASON

That transparent huh?

WILLOW

Nah, nothing bad. Just…most people in here just look for lucky rabbits feet, o-or candles…or love potions strangely enough.

MASON

I'd recommend against those, never end well.

WILLOW

(she smiles again) You know your stuff. But you seem kinda young to be all wise with the magics. (she starts gathering things from shelves) Take my word when I say you should be very careful in the world of Wicca.

MASON (to himself)

(he looks around the shelves and stands next to Aiden) Oh I've heard your word a lot…trust me…(Aiden smacks him in the back of the head) Ow!

WILLOW

(she peers around the shelf at him curious) You alright?

MASON

Huh? Oh—yeah I'm good. Just helping out. (he picks up a bundle of sage) See? Sage.

WILLOW

(she looks curious at him and takes all the items to the counter and starts to ring them up) Well at least you've got all your bases covered here for balance. Guessing you've had a mentor of some kind?

MASON

(he smiles) Yeah, you could say I have one of the best mentors around.

WILLOW

(she smiles and puts the ingredients in the bag) Guess so, its taken me a while to get where I am but I must say…your aura seems very impressive. Magic in the blood?

MASON

(Aiden and Zoey both stop and look at him as Mason smiles at Willow warmly) Yeah, my mom is a pretty kick ass witch. I've actually been to the Devon Coven with her.

WILLOW (shocked)

Get out! That's where I've studied! You know Althenea?

MASON

Long dark hair? Bright green eyes? Not too much older then you but still pretty damn wise?

WILLOW

Sounds like her. Well…if you add the occasional snark she has.

MASON

(he chuckles) Definitely Auntie Al…I lived there for a while with my mom, beautiful place. It's like everything is magic, eve—

WILLOW

(she cuts him off with a smile) Even the air. Yeah I love it there too. (Zoey and Aiden each glare at him freaked out as he hands Willow the money)

MASON

Thanks again.

WILLOW

No problem. (she holds her hand) I'm Willow Rosenberg by the way, that's my girlfriend Kennedy.

MASON

(he happily takes her hand and shakes it) Names Mason.

KENNEDY

Huh, I always kinda thought that was a good name.

MASON

Yeah…guess my uh—parents…did too.

WILLOW

Well here ya go. (she hands him a bag) Don't be a stranger Mason, its nice meeting another gifted wiccan.

MASON

Thanks, you too. (Zoey and Aiden make their way out the door unnoticed)

KENNEDY

Definitely nice seeing another around these parts with Latin-blood. (she smirks) Thought I was the only one.

MASON

Gotta agree with you there. (he heads for the door)

WILLOW

Come again! (he leaves) Wow…he actually had _a lot_ of power.

KENNEDY (teasing)

Jealous?

WILLOW

(she playfully smacks Kennedy) No…it wasn't just all magical either…some of it was physical too. Like…I don't know…a strong will maybe? I've sensed it before I just can't remember where…

KENNEDY

He looked kinda like my uncle Carlos now that I think about it…

WILLOW

Really?

KENNEDY

Little bit, maybe.

WILLOW

Huh…weird.

DOWNTOWN STRIP—DAY

Mason walks out of the magic shop and instantly gets punched in the arm by Zoey.

MASON

Ow! Watch it woman…(he rubs his arm)

ZOEY

The hell is wrong with you Houdini!? Do you know how wrong that whole conversation could have gone? Seriously…I'm talkin' completely screwing up this whole mission!

MASON

Does that really mean you gotta use the freakish super strength on me?

AIDEN

Awe man up Mase, she doesn't hit that hard.

MASON

Yeah…says the guy strong as her…

ZOEY

He only wishes. (Aiden gives her a look) Point is did you really have to go in all that about Althenea and your mom?

AIDEN

She's right, that really wouldn't have ended well dude.

MASON

Well I coulda added in about Auntie Al and your mom, Aiden…it coulda been a lot worse. Its easier to keep cool if you tell as much of the truth as you can. I'd like to see you guys try it next time! Its fricken nerve wrecking!

AIDEN

Not really, its too dangerous for us, you know that.

ZOEY

You were the one who said they would sense us easier…which makes you official ambassador.

MASON

Great…just what I needed…

BILLIE & XANDER'S APARTMENT—EVENING

Billie starts clearing the table after the moving in celebration dinner. Xander smiles and winks at her as Buffy leans back in her chair with a groan along with Faith sitting next to her.

FAITH

Damn Blondie…since when do you cook and why haven't you made me food before?

BUFFY

Definitely! I mean…you stuffed two Slayers. You need a medal or something.

XANDER

Perfect woman…I am marrying the perfect woman. (Billie catches Buffy's comforting smile and returns it before heading into the open kitchen)

FAITH

(she sits forward) Okay Ahab, here's the deal…we're officially switching Blondes every day during meals, alright?

BUFFY

Hey! (she smacks Faith playfully) I'm right here ya know.

BILLIE

(She sits back down with four beers in hand) Yeah and no offense Faith…not really into ya that way.

FAITH

Well I hope not, that'd just be weird. Ooo beer. (she takes a long chug)

BUFFY

Yeah…lets get her buzzed before you two go out and fight evil monsters. Smart.

FAITH

What? Don't trust me?

XANDER

Just don't trust you two's love for beer.

BILLIE

Make it sound like we're a couple 'a alchies why don't ya!

BUFFY

Nah, just Irish. (she smiles)

FAITH

Not really sure what I am actually…didn't exactly have the time to ask my parents. (her and Xander share a look and he gives her a comforting smile)

XANDER

Actually…arent a lot of people in Boston Irish?

BUFFY

That's somethin' Will would know. It stinks her and Ken had to stay at the shop.

FAITH

Hey no complainin'. Mini-me's got a job so she can stop askin' me for money. (she thinks for a second) Hey…if I was Irish that would explain why I can out-drink the Rockstar over here.

BILLIE

Oh bull! I've been drinkin' since before you were a twinkle in your daddy's eye.

FAITH

Whatever gets your rocks off Blondie. (she stands up and stretches) Ready to kick some demon ass?

BILLIE

Like ya wouldn't believe.

XANDER

Well what ya say to keepin' each other company while they go fight for their lives?

BUFFY

Sounds good to me. (she stands up and kisses Faith) Don't die?

FAITH

First rule of Slayin', B. (she smiles proudly and kisses her again before grabbing a sword off the wall)

BILLIE

I swear, if you scratch up that sword I'll squish you like a bug.

FAITH

Why? Looks like a plain 'ol broadsword to me.

XANDER

Yeah…worth like a thousand bucks. (Faith does a double take)

FAITH

The hell!

BILLIE

I know a guy. (she grabs two stakes and tosses one to Faith) Come on, I could use some good ol' school violence.

DARK FOREST—NIGHT

Billie and Faith walk through the forest together staying alert.

FAITH

Damn…slow night.

BILLIE

Yeah, kinda weird actually.

FAITH

Just too badass for any beasties to come out I guess huh?

BILLIE

(she smiles) You know it. (there's a lull in conversation) So…how are you and Buffy?

FAITH (teasing)

I'm gonna give you the chance to re-phrase that question.

BILLIE

Oh! Damn…okay, how about, have you told Buffy you love her yet?

FAITH

Not in so many words. (Billie raises her eyebrow to her) Fine, not in any words. Isn't there a way for her to just…know?

BILLIE

Yeah right, pretty sure that would make fallin' in love way too easy. I mean…Xander had to get kidnapped and tortured by that Cupid bitch before tellin' me he loved me.

FAITH

Doesn't count, I've been in life or death situations with B since I started fallin' for her…I think I'm just chicken shit.

BILLIE

Yep.

FAITH

(she stops shocked) Hey! You're supposed to be my Bestie, Rockstar! That means ya cheer me up!

BILLIE (smiling)

Or I diss ya when you need it.

FAITH (teasing)

One of these days I'm just gonna kick your demon ass like my job says.

BILLIE

Too bad it's not really justified when I have two of the most powerful Witches in the world as my sponsors. Oh! And my fiance is your lover-girl's best friend.

FAITH

(she chuckles) True. Oh! How's the wedding crap goin?

BILLIE

Not very far. Don't tell Xander but I'm nervous as hell.

FAITH

Why? You love him don't you?

BILLIE

Well duh!

FAITH

Then nothin' to worry about. Even if the wedding sucks you still get the guy…that and I get free booze. Win-win if you ask me. (She bumps Billie's shoulder playfully)

BILLIE

Yeah, just got this little voice in the back 'a my head that's sayin' I don't deserve a guy like Xander…an' its pretty right if ya ask me.

FAITH

Pretty sure that voice is demon you.

BILLIE

Yeah.

FAITH

Hey, I was talkin' with Ahab this afternoon…an' lemme tell ya, he's gotta be the single greatest guy on the planet.

BILLIE (smiling)

Don't gotta tell me twice. I know I'm not the only big love he's had an' I'm cool with it. Hell, we even have Anya's blessing—I think she's more mellow now that she's dead though from the stories you guys tell.

FAITH

I didn't know her that good, all I know is she swore Ahab was a Viking in the sack.

BILLIE

No arguments there, trust me.

FAITH

Hey I'm not dissin' him. Been there, and surprisingly satisfied.

BILLIE

(she gets a freaked look on her face) Alright…this conversation took a wrong turn.

FAITH

(sharing her expression) Yeah…anyways! Wedding…you…plans?

BILLIE

Always the issue that most of the people I invite are demons from Ireland.

FAITH

Yeah…that'll end well…

BILLIE

Not any evil ones! I'm not that stupid.

FAITH

Well they can't be any more evil then Ahab's folks…trust me, I've heard stories.

BILLIE

Yeah, Irish wedding equals plenty of beer an' whiskey…dangerous with them.

FAITH

(she puts her arm around Billie) It's gonna be awesome Rockstar, no worries.

BILLIE (teasing)

What? Gonna be Super Faith the Wedding Planner to make sure my big day is all I ever dreamed?

FAITH

Depends…you gonna pay me?

BILLIE

(the two chuckle as Billie shoves her away) No…but, I did wanna ask you somethin' though.

FAITH

(she sighs) Gotta love ya Billie, but when I told Xand we were switchin' Blondes, that didn't mean I was gonna rock your world. Sorry…I'm a one chick kinda Slayer.

BILLIE

Oh you fricken wish!

FAITH

Not so much…anyway what were you gonna—(she is cut off by a large ferral purple demon with slimy skin tackling her to the ground) The hell!

BILLIE

Now that's just rude. (she kicks the Demon off Faith and dives to tackle it)

FAITH

I'm getting sick of bein' pinned by these things. (she scrambles to her feet as Billie wrestles with the demon, she watches as the demon spits a stream of slime into Billie's face)

BILLIE

Ugh gross! (she releases the demon and it starts to run away. Faith hurls her broadsword, impaling it in the back of the head. The demon lets out a shriek and falls to the ground)

FAITH

Nailed it!

BILLIE

Had to wait till after he lougied in my face…didn't ya? (Faith smiles and helps Billie up)

FAITH

Didn't wanna miss and nail you too. (she wipes the sticky blue substance off Billie's face and makes a disgusted face) Do demons have freaky diseases that you can get from their freaky bodily goo?

BILLIE

Not that one…it's a Vul'yurg. Their slime is to eat through metal. Harmless to everything else though.

FAITH

(she yanks her broadsword from the demons head and the blade starts to melt) Oops…sorry.

BILLIE

Nah don't worry 'bout it. Just means ya gotta make it up to me is all.

FAITH

Ah hell…I'm not gonna like this am I?

BILLIE

(she smirks) Faith, will you be my Maid of Honor at the wedding? (Faith goes wide-eyed and her jaw drops as another shriek is heard near them and a second Vul'yurg appears snarling at them)

FAITH

Bad fricken timing, slimey boy. (she pulls a stake out of her back pocket as the purple beast charges her. She ducks out of the way and it collides into a tree. Faith chuckles) Damn, I like fightin' in the forest. Just duck and the trees do all the work for ya.

BILLIE

Well…most of it anyway. (her eyes swirl blue and her tattoos trace gold as she jumps for the Vul'yurg as it starts to collect itself. She grabs it around the neck and wrestles it to the ground in a headlock before sharply pulling, snapping its neck. Another stream of slime shoots from its mouth and hits Faith right between the eyes. Billie looks and struggles not to laugh as Faith wipes it away frustrated)

FAITH

Thanks…needed that.

BILLIE

Least we're even now, right?

FAITH

For the slime yeah…but back to the other thing. You sure 'bout this Billie?

BILLIE

Remember back before you guys found out about my demon half? You told me that you would always have my back, that I was a cool chick. Ken's awesome an' everything but honestly…she has always been kinda at Willow's side all the time.

FAITH

Epicly whipped.

BILLIE

Exactly. (the two chuckle before Billie looks seriously to Faith) You're like a sister to me Faith, I know you'd risk your life for me an' I'd do the same thing right back. I'm gonna ask Ken to be a bridesmaid too but…I want you to be my maid of honor.

FAITH

(she thinks for a second) So…That means I gotta do all the cheesy girly stuff with you? Help find a dress, pick out flowers, taste cake…hell I gotta wear a dress too.

BILLIE

Buffy and Will said they'd help find a dress so I don't gotta torture you an' Ken. (She smirks and Faith smiles) Other then that, hello? Free cake? Honestly…I'm callin' your job description the official 'when I need a drink you better damn well bring me one' chick.

FAITH (smiling)

I do that now.

BILLIE

See? Easy job! And honestly…I think Buffy and Will are gonna wear the cute bridesmaids dresses, I was thinkin' somethin different for you an' Ken.

FAITH

I am soo not wearin' a tux! I'm not that butch!

BILLIE

(she laughs) No matter how hilarious that would be…I was thinkin' just a slinky black dress that would make Buffy drool.

FAITH

That does have benefits…

BILLIE

You get to give a speech at the reception and embarrass me in front of everyone I know.

FAITH

Also a bonus…

BILLIE

First dibs on the food.

FAITH

Liking this…

BILLIE

You get to run my Bachelorette party.

FAITH

Huh, excuse for strippers…

BILLIE

Buffy probably finds weddings totally romantic and will be puddy in your hands that night.

FAITH

Pft, like I need an excuse to have a killer night with B!

BILLIE

An' knowin' you got my back is gonna make this whole wedding thing a lot less hella scary. (she waits on pins and needles for Faith's answer. Faith looks like she's deeply contemplating it before turning and looking at Billie with a smirk)

FAITH

Calm down Rockstar! I told ya I'd have your back and I do. Ya got yourself a Maid of Horror. (Billie smiles and hugs Faith who returns it with a proud smile)

BILLIE

Thanks Faith.

FAITH

(she gives Billie a million dollar smile) I think it was the demon slime…made me all sappy.

BLACKOUT


	4. Sin And Out

No comment, life sucks. So here's me getting away from it! And it's a long story, but changed my pen-name and all that. I figure followers wouldn't find a struggle in it so anyway! here's ep 4. I have the whole season basically plotted out i just need time to write it, bare with me! Or not...choice is always yours.

Don't own, nope. I'm not cool enough :P

* * *

Episode-4—Sin and Out

GRAVEYARD—NIGHT

Buffy and Faith walk together through the tombstones. Faith is fumbling with a stake looking like something is troubling her while Buffy is on her cell phone.

BUFFY (on phone)

Yeah Giles everything is fine…no, we're not sure if we're gonna be back in Cleveland any time soon. Cordy said that we need to be here…no they didn't say why…(she rolls her eyes and Faith chuckles) Because when a higher power tells us to do something, its kinda smart to listen…Just have Vi and Rona split them…(she holds the phone away from her ear and sighs)

FAITH

G-man still peeved we zapped out?

BUFFY

'Peeved' is the nice word for it. He's giving me a guilt trip because we basically have the top three Slayers together in a non-hellmouth and non-training academy way.

FAITH

Well ain't Watchers supposed to train Slayers?

BUFFY

That's what I said! He keeps saying it's not the same since they have to hold back. (she puts the phone back to her ear) Yeah, I know it's a valid reason. It's been done that way for thousands of years Giles, it's how I was taught…I didn't have Faith until I was a Slayer for four years…(she sighs and rolls her eyes again) Yes, I admit it was nice to not hold back on something other then a demon or a punching bag but still. They can spar with each other, honestly I'd be afraid to hurt one of them if I went all out…Giles some of those girls aren't even teenagers yet, they have time to (she mocks his accent) 'Get to my and Faith's level of power and skill'…yes I was mocking you, kinda thought I made it obvious. (she smiles as Faith laughs. After a few more steps two vampires jump in front of them with their game faces ready)

VAMPIRE #1

Won't be laughing too much longer little girl.

FAITH

(she stops with a shocked expression) Little girl—what! I'm 23 years old damn it, do I look like a little girl to you?

VAMPIRE #2

(he quirks his head as if to study Faith) No not really…honestly you look like a model. (Faith raises an eyebrow) Well…you know, sexy. With the tight jeans and the long sleeved blouse that honestly hugs you in all the right ways. (he looks at her shoes and crinkles his nose) Combat boots is a no-go with that outfit, girlfriend.

BUFFY

(She looks at Faith's shocked expression and starts cracking up while trying desperately to keep it together) No, I'm not not laughing at you Giles…no, Faith just got complimented then dissed by a vamp with a fashion sense.

VAMPIRE #2

(he looks to Buffy and his face lights up) Now you…definitely see some planning went into that outfit. I love that sweater! And the jacket, matches your shoes perfect.

BUFFY

(she smiles genuinely) Thank you! On sale for a steal, let me tell you.

VAMPIRE #1

Really? It's pretty hard to find good deals for us since most places close up by the time we get the chance to get there. Plus, the whole face and fangs thing is tough to accessorize.

BUFFY

Yeah, I'd have to say go really big to avoid all eyes on that. Personally I think I'd avoid the cliché all black look too. More conspicuous anyway. (she returns to the phone) No Giles, I wasn't talking to you.

VAMPIRE #1

That's actually really good advice. Thanks!

FAITH

Yeah but ya really cant go wrong with leather. I just wouldn't get like all studded crap. You're vampires not Ghost Rider, ya know?

VAMPIRE #2

Oh definitely, I hate those stereotypes.

BUFFY

Well no one said you have to follow them, that's the beauty of it. (she rolls her eyes at the phone again) Yes Giles, we're talking with the vamps. I'll call you tomorrow, me and Faith are on our way to dinner anyway. Just have the girls train together, they don't really need classes…yeah, bye. (she hangs up the phone) Sorry.

VAMPIRE #2

Oh no problem, not like we're getting any older right? (he smiles)

FAITH

True that.

VAMPIRE #1

So, you guys are on your way to dinner?

BUFFY (smiling)

Yep.

FAITH

Takin' her to that little Italian bistro on the strip.

VAMPIRE #2

Oh! They have the best red wine! Tastes great if you spike it with a little blood.

VAMPIRE #1

Oh definitely! Sweet and quenches that pesky blood lust.

FAITH

(she realizes) We're really makin' conversation with vampires…

VAMPIRE #2

Hey it could be worse…wait a sec. (he looks at their clothes and how close they are standing together) You guys are all dressed up together and going to a romantic Italian restaurant? Are you guys like…

BUFFY

Together? Yep.

FAITH

Six month anniversary. (she smiles as Buffy takes her hand and laces their fingers together)

VAMPIRE #1

Awe! That's adorable! You two are a cute couple.

FAITH

She definitely shakes my world up.

BUFFY

In like every way possible.

VAMPIRE #1

(he smiles) You know what…you two gals are alright. Since it's a special night, we're gonna let ya get on to your dinner.

BUFFY

Awe, really?

VAMPIRE #2

Sure! Least we can do for the happy couple. But I'd recommend staying out of grave yards at night, this town is pretty freaky.

BUFFY

That's sweet of you guys, but we can't exactly take you up on your offer.

FAITH

(they look confused. She holds up her stake and twirls it in her fingers with a teasing smile) Slayers.

BUFFY

Chosen Two actually.

VAMPIRE #1

(his eyes go wide) Well that explains the lack of fear…

VAMPIRE #2

Uh…we're dust.

VAMPIRE #1

Yep. (Buffy and Faith both lunge forward and dust them in one quick motion. In place of one of the vampires there is a small glowing orange orb that flies into the bushes. They brush off their outfits)

FAITH

Hey did you see that?

BUFFY

Yeah…think we should follow it?

FAITH

Nah, its long gone now. We can just tell Red about it later.

BUFFY

Yeah. (she brushes a patch of dust off her jacket) Dang it! Now I'm all vamp dust-y.

FAITH

Nah, ya still look great. (she smiles warmly at Buffy and the two share a sweet, lingering kiss. When it ends Buffy smiles before opening her eyes and looking into Faith's. They stay frozen locked in eachother's gaze) Buffy…

BUFFY

Yeah?

FAITH

(she opens her mouth then stops looking at a loss. She bites her bottom lip while in contemplative thought) I…(Buffy waits patiently) I…uh…I think we should get goin' before they give away our table.

BUFFY

(she gives a small, almost disappointed smile before kissing Faith quickly) Yeah, your right. Come on.

Buffy walks ahead while Faith stops with an expression that shows she's annoyed with herself. She groans and smacks her forehead before taking a deep breath and catching up with Buffy. In the bushes, a man in a tight black shirt with spiked wrist bands and dark eyeliner holds onto the small orange glowing orb while watching Buffy and Faith walk away. He has a curious glint in his eye before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

LEX AND IGOR'S LAIR—NIGHT

A man in a long leather duster, with dark eyeliner and messy spiked black hair stands looking at a large hole in the center of the room spiraling with images. He waves his hand and several flashes of people appear in the pit. The man from the graveyard appears in a puff of smoke holding a small orange glowing orb.

LEX

If you're here to tell me that the Gluttony did not stick I suggest jumping into this pit to avoid what I'm about to do to you, Igor.

IGOR

(he tosses up the small ball and catches it frustated) Hey it's not my fault! You sent me after a vampire, its hard for demons to react to it as it is.

LEX

(he takes Igor by the collar and pushes him into the wall) Yes…but if I sent you specifically after him then the Sin Curse should have worked. (he holds up the small orb) Wanna tell me why I have this then?

IGOR

He got dusted.

LEX

_Aaarrrgaaahh!_ (in the middle of his roar he throws the orb into the pit and it glows orange with a flash showing different people flashing in the depths of the swirling pit of magic) Now we have to start all over!

IGOR

Calm down Lex, its no big deal.

LEX

No big deal? I need the essence of seven beings that were taken over by the Curse of Pure Sin, it's either that or one completely pure essence devoid of taint. And lemme tell you, those are harder to come by.

IGOR

Well maybe next time you shouldn't set your eyes on such a big prize! Were just a couple of warlocks Lex, we don't have any business messin' with the fragile magic around these parts. Who the hell knows what you could release.

LEX

That's the point…something is gonna be released sooner then this world thinks. Those essences are what will keep it from getting us too.

IGOR

Fine, what if I told you I think I know a few prime suckers?

LEX

Then I'd think twice about sending you to a hell dimension, whatcha got?

IGOR

Rumor around says theres a big group 'a heroes makin' hell for the evil of Moonview.

LEX

(his eyes light up and he smirks darkly) And heroes give in to the curse the fastest.

IGOR

Exactly. (he smirks and waves his hand over the pit. Images of the Scoobies appear) And theres seven of 'em.

LEX

Almost too good to be true. (he starts chuckling darkly)

BILLIE AND XANDER'S ROOM—MORNING

Billie and Xander lay cuddled together in bed covered only by a sheet with serene expressions on their faces. Xander tickles Billie's sides causing her to giggle and squirm.

BILLIE

Hey! Knock it off mister, you know I'm ticklish.

XANDER

(he smiles and refuses to give up tickling her) Yes, that would be the idea.

BILLIE

(she continues chuckling) Well ya know I hate being tickled.

XANDER

But I love that cute little giggle. Puts a smile on my face in the wee mornin' hours.

BILLIE

There's other ways to put a smile on your face ya know…like a fresh breakfast where Slayers don't eat all the bacon.

XANDER

(he thinks then looks at her with a smile) That might be true…not too sure I wanna get up though.

BILLIE

Sounds like someone enjoys bein' alone with his future wife away from the Scooby Chaos.

XANDER

I thought you liked the chaos that was our friends…(He looks confused with a fake pout)

BILLIE

Hey. (she kisses him) No pouting in this room mister, against the house rules. (he smiles as she kisses him again) An' I do love 'em…but be serious Xander. Even being surrounded by all those women all the time would drive me insane.

XANDER

Well sure, or you could say I was just living the dream of being surrounded by hot lesbian couples. (he smiles as she smacks his chest playfully) Hey! Abusive demon girl.

BILLIE

Sorry, musta been evil me slippin' out for a second when ya were talkin' about lesbian lovin' fantasies starin' our best friends.

XANDER

Well it's not like I'm gonna think of them like that. Trust me…I'm used to being surrounded by beautiful women all the time.

BILLIE

Not really makin' me feel much better here, sweetie.

XANDER

Alright…lets take a tally. (he lifts up a hand and holds out his five fingers) I used to live with five other women, correct?

BILLIE

Right.

XANDER

First, we have Dawnie…and lemme just say that's purely wrong considering she's like my little sister.

BILLIE

Point taken. (she puts down his thumb leaving his four other fingers)

XANDER

Then there's Kennedy and Willow, one of the previously mentioned couples. Willow…has been my best friend for longer then I can remember and I'll be completely honest. I've played doctor with her. (Billie's eyes go wide and her jaw drops) When we were seven and all it meant was her chasing me around with a fake shot. (Billie shakes her head and chuckles putting down another finger) Now Kennedy…she's been a self proclaimed lover of the finer gender since she was in Kindergarden I've been told. No interest in guys whatsoever, therefore pointless for me to try and have an interest in her.

BILLIE

Alright, (she puts down another of his fingers leaving two) This should be good.

XANDER

Buffy Summers, the Chosen One. The preventer of the apocalypse. The girl I crushed on terribly in Sophmore year. (Billie raises an eyebrow and Xander smiles) Keyword there was 'sophmore' year…as in eight years ago? Trust me when I say that ship has sailed and is now frozen in a glacier somewhere.

BILLIE

(she nods and leaves only one finger up on his hand) Alright…that leaves one, now this explaination is gonna deserve an award.

XANDER

What? Faith? Pshaw!

BILLIE

(she chuckles) Yeah, Faith…my best friend. Also the girl ya just so happened to lose your virginity to. I believe they make soap operas out 'a this kind of stuff.

XANDER

I did mention she kicked me out of her room about thirty seconds later and said 'Hey, thanks! I'm gonna grab a shower.' Didn't I?

BILLIE

(she chuckles) How charming.

FAITH

I'll say, didn't think ya cared Xand. (Xander and Billie both gasp and jump as Faith stands in the doorway to their bedroom)

XANDER

Well you did apologize, sall good now Faith.

FAITH

(she smirks) Gee, thanks.

BILLIE

Faith! The hell are you doin' in our bedroom?

FAITH

Wake up call, (she looks at Billie seriously) Gotta talk to you.

BILLIE

There's this awesome invention. You know…a phone! Wonderful device to let someone know you need to talk. Or even tell them you're coming over.

FAITH

(she holds up a key ring) You gave me a key Blondie…figured that meant I could come over whenever. Plus I'm your Maid of Horror…doesn't that mean I get special one on one talking time when I need it?

XANDER

All true actually…

BILLIE

Well preferably not at the crack 'a dawn when we're both fricken naked in bed together!

FAITH

Awe relax Rockstar, ain't nothin' I haven't seen already.

XANDER

Sadly also true…you sure you dropped outta high school?

BILLIE

Well not me! For cripes sake get outta here! (she throws her pillow at Faith who catches it)

FAITH

(she looks at Billie seriously again) Not till we talk. Seriously…need some help here Billie.

XANDER

Real name usage. Wow.

BILLIE

(she looks curious at Faith's serious expression and mouths 'Buffy?' Faith nods) Alright, wait out in the living room. (Faith nods and heads out of the room)

XANDER

(Billie sighs and lays down) Girl stuff?

BILLIE

Girl stuff.

XANDER

In that case, I'll give you free reign of the place. I'll head to work a little early, get some breakfast on the way.

BILLIE

Thanks. (she kisses him)

SCOOBY KITCHEN—MORNING

Dawn sits at the island eating a bowl of cereal next to Willow sipping her cup of tea. Kennedy walks in with the newspaper.

KENNEDY

Alright, lets see if there's anything out of the usual ordinary going on around here.

DAWN

Usual ordinary?

WILLOW

Yeah, people getting lost in the woods, strange bar-b-que fork injuries, that sorta thing.

KENNEDY

Well that stuff would be interesting to know too. Plus, what did Buffy say when they got home?

WILLOW

Her and Faith dusted a couple vamps on their way to dinner. One of them left this wacky little orange ball, thing. It flew off into the bushes or something.

DAWN

Definitely out of the usual ordinary.

WILLOW

Yeah but I have no idea what it might be. I've never really heard of something like that before. Usually means a-a Hex o-or a spell was on the vamp before it was dust.

KENNEDY

But why would someone put a spell on a vamp? They're already dead.

WILLOW

Exactly, kinda fishy.

DAWN

Well if they're just targeting Vampires I don't think we really gotta worry.

WILLOW

Yeah, guess you're right. (Buffy storms into the kitchen) Mornin' Buff!

BUFFY

(Buffy walks over to Willow quickly) Best friend talk. Now.

KENNEDY

(Willow looks confused) What's goin' on Buffy? Faith do something stupid?

BUFFY

No…maybe…I don't think so?

DAWN (worried)

You alright Buffy? You're kinda freaking out.

BUFFY

(she turns to Willow) I'm alright, just…best friend chat? Please? (Willow gets the idea and nods, just barely having time to set down her tea before Buffy drags her out the back door)

KENNEDY

(she's left very lost and confused) What the…

DAWN

It's Buffy. You've lived with her for a year and a half and you're just now having that reaction? (Kennedy thinks then shrugs it off)

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

Willow shuts the door as Buffy walks across the back patio with her face in her hands like she is in serious deep thought. Willow walks over to her concerned.

WILLOW

What's goin' on Buffy?

BUFFY

I think I'm gonna go insane Will. This is almost as bad as the first time I figured out I wanted to kiss Faith and not punch her.

WILLOW

Alright…now I'm just lost. I thought you guys were going great.

BUFFY

We were! Are…still, it's just. (she groans and shakes her head clear before leaning against the patio railing) Alright…lemme start over.

BILLIE AND XANDER'S APARTMENT—MORNING

Faith sits at the table with her head down on it. Billie sits with her setting down two steaming mugs. Faith lifts her head giving it a frustrated glance before looking back up to Billie.

FAITH

That shit better be strong, Rockstar.

BILLIE

(she takes a sip of hers and smiles) It's Irish coffee.

FAITH

Just cause you made it doesn't mean its any special coffee Blondie. (she takes a long chug and her eyes widen)

BILLIE

I know…but when it's spiked with the good whiskey I keep it's definitely Irish coffee. Now start with the simple stuff…what happened last night?

FAITH

Well, on our way to dinner we took a shortcut through a boneyard. Not quite the cute mushy scene but we're Slayers…graveyards at night are kinda homey.

BILLIE

Alright, somethin' tells me that's not what has ya freakin' out.

FAITH

No, trust me it isn't.

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

Willow stands next to Buffy trying to peace everything together.

WILLOW

You walked through a graveyard? (Buffy nods) Well isnt that romantic…

BUFFY

It was fine Will, honestly it probably helped when things got all tense. Anyway, after we dusted those two vamps—

WILLOW

The ones with the purple thing?

BUFFY

Yeah. Anyways I had dust all over my new jacket and I was frustrated

WILLOW

Understandable.

BILLIE AND XANDER'S APARTMENT—MORNING

FAITH

So I told her she still looked awesome, I mean come on…a little vamp dust?

BILLIE

Well it's not exactly an aphrodesiac.

FAITH

No, but we're Slayers. I swear it's the same thing as having sand in your shorts at the beach.

BILLIE

Back to the point?

FAITH

Right, right. Anyways so I kissed her, figured it would reassure her or whatever, but it was different. The kiss I mean and it kinda lead to something.

BILLIE

Oh god! Did you guys do it in the graveyard!?

FAITH

No! It wasn't like that…it was—

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

BUFFY

It was just this really tender, sweet moment.

WILLOW

Well those are bound to happen Buffy. You know…when you actually seriously care about her and she's above room temperature and all that.

BUFFY

I guess that's why it's so different with Faith. She's always so firey and passionate but at the same time I can feel she really cares. But this kiss wasn't firey…it was just soft.

WILLOW (smiling)

I could quote Katy Perry but I wont. (Buffy chuckles lightly) Not that I know how Faith is…but the girly loving tends to be—well softer I guess is a good word.

BUFFY

It made my heart jump, Will. I haven't had that since we were in high school.

WILLOW (realizing)

With Angel—Oh my goddess do you think Faith felt it too!?

BUFFY

I know she did, and I think she's starting to figure out what it means too.

WILLOW

Are you sure? Knowing Faith she probably just thinks she has a heart condition or something.

BILLIE AND XANDER'S APARTMENT—MORNING

FAITH

(she sits up and rubs her chest with a wince) I thought I was havin' a heart attack or somethin'. It started doin' all this freaky jumpin' around like I was on a rollercoaster for an hour.

BILLIE

Seriously…you're callin' that a heart condition?

FAITH

Well yeah, the hell else is it supposed to be? (Billie punches her on the shoulder) Ow! Geeze Rockstar, easy with the demon strength.

BILLIE

Well apparantly I'm gonna have to scream it for it to get through your thick skull. The heart jumpies? Think of it as Buffy actually touching your heart.

FAITH

(she still looks confused) Well it made me kinda wacko and out of it. That's never happened to me before Billie…I almost slipped.

BILLIE (confused)

Slipped?

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

BUFFY

I swear she almost said it!

WILLOW

How do you know? No offense, cause she would permanently bruise my face and all, but Faith isn't exactly the one with the touchy-feely…um…feelings.

BUFFY

I was kind of basking after the kiss, but when I finally looked into her eyes I could tell. She had this look like she was in serious thought…oh! Like the look on your face when you were telling me you loved Kennedy last year! (Willow's eyebrows raise) Yeah.

WILLOW

Holy crap! Buffy do you know what this means! She loves you back! Like full on crazy monkey love that gives you heart murmurs, which in reality is probably really bad for your health but lets face it, its definitely good for your soul and—

BUFFY

That's the problem Will…

BILLIE AND XANDER'S APARTMENT—MORNING

FAITH

(Billie punches her shoulder again) Ow! Ya gonna stop that any time soon!?

BILLIE

Not until you grow a set already! Why didn't you just say you love her!

FAITH

Gimme a break…I never said that to anyone important except for my dad. And we see how well that turned out didn't we?

BILLIE

That was the fricken moment Faith! Those don't happen often, I mean sure it was in a graveyard but you guys spend like a third of your time in one so its kinda cute actually.

FAITH

It's just gonna screw what we have up, that's all that word ever does.

BILLIE

Not for me and Xander. (Faith looks confused) I first told him I loved him on Valentine's day after I sang him that song I wrote him. I made my own little moment I guess.

FAITH

Well I already blew it so I guess I don't gotta worry about it.

BILLIE

Faith…you cant keep this to yourself, its not healthy. Plus Buffy deserves to know how you feel about her.

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

WILLOW

Buffy, I don't think Faith's ever had real feelings for someone before. This is probably really scary for her.

BUFFY

Well its scary for me too! I'm feeling things I haven't since my stupid forbidden romance with a vampire…maybe more.

WILLOW

Wow. (she smiles sweetly) You really love her don't you?

BUFFY

Yeah…the kind of stuff that's scary considering every other time it was a tragedy.

WILLOW

But this is different Buffy, you two are connected right down to your souls. You've seen how happy you can be together in your past lives. And she's strong enough to protect you…I know you're a Slayer Buffy but everyone deserves someone like that.

BUFFY

I know, I know, I know! I just…I'm kind of freaking out here and have no idea what I'm supposed to do. If she loves me why didn't she say it when she had the chance?

WILLOW

She's probably never said it before to anyone that meant something to her. She's probably afraid of what will happen.

BUFFY

Besides the amazing amounts of time locked away alone together once everything is out in the open? What the hell does she think is gonna happen!

WILLOW

That you're not ready to love her back, that it'll freak you out…maybe freak herself out?

BUFFY

So…I'm gonna have to say it…

WILLOW

I think so Buff.

BUFFY

(she groans loudly) I can't Will! If anything I need to wait until she's ready so I don't freak her out! Just cause I thought I saw it in her eyes doesn't mean she's ready to say it.

BILLIE AND XANDER'S APARTMENT—MORNING

FAITH

I mean…what if she doesn't love me?

BILLIE

Love isn't like that Faith.

FAITH

What is it then! Cause it's gonna drive me psyco!

BILLIE (smiling)

It's hard to explain, its different for everyone and everything. But that feeling…when you know for sure you care for each other no matter what the hell might happen, that's love. When you wouldn't be the person you are today without them? Then that's true love. When you don't know if you are gonna be able to go on without them in your life? Now that's crazy, epic, world shattering love that lasts more then a lifetime. I'm pretty positive I only know three people in the entire world who have become deserving of something like that more then once.

FAITH

Sounds kinda corny, but I'll bite. Who?

BILLIE

Well…from what I've heard Willow. She had Tara and now she has Ken. Not to brag, but Xander after he lost Anya—he found me. (Faith looks into her mug starting to realize) And Buffy. (Faith closes her eyes and takes a deep breath) The stories I've heard…that poor girl needs another hot chick with superpowers to deal with her baggage.

FAITH

(she chugs down the last of her coffee) Alright…I'm gonna do it. (she stands up confident) I'm gonna walk up to her, kiss the hell outta her just like last night until my heart jumps again, and I'm gonna tell Buffy Summers I love her.

BILLIE

That's it! (she stands up with Faith and waits for Faith to move but she stays in place) Uh, Faith?

FAITH

Yeah?

BILLIE

Ya ain't movin'.

FAITH

(she pauses then sits down and drops her head to the table) God I'm such chicken shit.

BILLIE

(she thinks for a moment but picks up her mug instead) Nah, too easy.

LEX AND IGOR'S LAIR—MORNING

The men both stand on opposite ends of the swirling pit of magic that still holds images of the Scoobies. Their arms are out as they look down focusing on the magic. It starts swirling wildly and seven different colored orbs float up in the air—the Sin Curses. The men smirk as the orb fly off towards their new victims.

IGOR

This is gonna rock.

LEX

You said it. (he turns to a shelf with seven empty glass jars, each labeled with the name of a sin under it) As soon as each is destroyed by their sin, their essence should appear right in the jars.

IGOR

And we'll have the essences of seven Champions…that's alotta power Lex.

LEX

We're gonna be a force noone is gonna wanna mess with.

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—DAY

Willow is writing in one of the books at the front counter while Dawn is working on her homework at the table. Kennedy is swinging around an enchanted looking Katana blade with a tassle hanging from the handle while Buffy is flipping through a large text. Xander walks in with a big smile on his face.

XANDER

Ah, there's my loving best friend-ly type family! How is everyone on this fine afternoon?

WILLOW

Xander Harris, I'd have to say you're ridiculiously chipper.

KENNEDY (teasing)

Somebody got some last night.

XANDER

I'm not dignifying that with any response other then…I love my gorgeous fiance with demon stamina.

WILLOW

Heh, if it's anything like Slayer stamina then I don't blame you for the chipperness.

BUFFY (teasing)

Looks kind of like that chipper smile you have too Will.

WILLOW (quickly)

(she blushes) Say Dawnie! How's that math homework coming?

DAWN

Terrible…how often do I need to know the angles of a triangle anyway? But…I could probably just skip it and all of the adult figures around me are so chipper from getting some regularly that I'd get away with it.

BUFFY

Until you fail…then no amount of chipperness is gonna save you.

XANDER

(he sits down next to Dawn and puts his arm around her shoulder) Nice try Dawnster, tell ya what…try that logic next time you want an expensive present or a later curfew.

BUFFY

(focusing on the book) Don't encourage her Xander…

XANDER

Only subtle hinting. So have you found anything on our latest Supernatural scare?

BUFFY

No, I barely know what I'm looking for.

WILLOW

It sounds like a spell of some kind, but theres a lot of things that are like what you described. If it appeared still active after the vamp was dust though…it's probably a-a hex, or maybe a curse?

KENNEDY

Like something that didn't finish him off itself, so it's still flying around.

BUFFY

So Faith and I should have followed it?

WILLOW

No! Definitely not, it could have infected one of you. You did the right thing, Buff.

XANDER

It's kinda weird though…why would anyone want to hex a vampire?

Five of the Sin Curse orbs fly through the door and each make their way for one of the Scoobies. They crash into each of their target's chests and knock the wind out of them like a firm punch. With a gasp they each suddenly glow their respective colors—Buffy a glowing purple, Xander a deep blue, Willow a flashy orange, Kennedy a harsh green, and Dawn a bright yellow. As soon as they all catch their bearings they look around freaked out.

BUFFY

Uh oh..

DAWN

Uh oh…_Uh oh!?_ We just got hexed and uh oh is what you come up with?

XANDER

(he pats his arms and chest ending with his head) I didn't grow a horn did I?

KENNEDY

Nah you're okay…(she turns to Willow) What the hell was that Will?

WILLOW

(she thinks) Uhh…I'm not sure. It had to be different for all of us though since we all flashed different colors.

BUFFY

Well we need to buckle down and figure out what the hell happened, Xander grab some books.

XANDER

(he yawns) Just hand me one, I don't feel like getting up.

BUFFY

Xander just get up! (she pulls him to his feet) come on, we gotta buckle down. We're all probably under some terrible spell.

XANDER

Alright, alright, I'm goin'. (he slugs over to the bookshelf)

DAWN

Hey Buffy, can I have twenty dollars?

BUFFY

(she pulls twenty dollars out of her pocket and hands it to her) What for?

DAWN

(she takes it with a bright smile) I wanted twenty dollars.

WILLOW

Oh! Dawnie you could spend it on some of that gourmet chocolate at that little shop down the strip next to that wine bar. (her eyes light up) Oh! Wine! (she takes money out of the cash register and heads for the door) Be right back, some Margaux Bordeaux '79 sounds amazing right now.

BUFFY (confused)

Some who now? (she shakes her head and turns to Kennedy) Ken? Mind putting down the pretty sword and helping here?

KENNEDY

(she rolls her eyes) Of course General Buffy, who wouldn't wanna drop everything and follow your every order. (she puts the sword back on a stand and mumbles under her breath) I'm just as much of a Slayer as her…don't see me bossing people around…

BUFFY

Oh grow up Kennedy! I'm gonna call Faith and Billie…she's a fourty year old demon, she might know what's going on.

MOONVIEW STRIP—DAY

Faith and Billie walk down the road together towards the magic shop.

BILLIE

Alright, calm down Faith.

FAITH (quickly)

I am calm! (Billie gives her a look) Alright…so I'm not calm…

BILLIE

You don't have to tell her right now. It's not like you just burst through the door and yell "Buffy, I love you!" Something tells me she's gonna want something a little more romantic or intimate.

FAITH

Alright…I'll figure it out. How hard can it be right?

BILLIE

That's the spirit! Just try not to act weird around her, she might think something is wrong with you.

The final two Sin Curse orbs sail through the air and ram into their chests causing them both to glow—Faith a deep pink and Billie a firey red. They recover their footing and look around confused.

BILLIE

That was weird…

FAITH

You were glowin'—oh shit! That thing we saw after we dusted those vamps!

BILLIE

(she gives Faith a frustrated glare) What the hell is that supposed to mean? Seriously Faith start making sense or somethin', no wonder you can't figure out that you freakin' care about Buffy. (Faith looks shocked as Billie's eyes go wide)

FAITH (shocked)

Well damn Blondie…

BILLIE

(she thinks for a second and shakes her head clear before putting her hand to her head with a wince) I have no idea where that came from…sorry Faith.

FAITH

Nah don't be…it was kinda hot actually. (she gives Billie a smirk)

BILLIE (freaked)

What the…(she waves her hand in front of Faith) Hey…wrong blonde Lehane. Don't give me that grin.

FAITH

What? (she steps closer to Billie with a lust filled leer) Ya never were curious 'bout how Ahab got his kicks way back when?

BILLIE

Uhh….hell to the no!

FAITH

(she pulls Billie into the nearby ally and pins her against the wall) You sure about that? I see that crazy look in your eyes when you go all demon. Come on, I bet Banshee Billie'd have me screamin' by now.

BILLIE

Yeah as in beat your ass for tryin' to get lucky with me…geeze what's with you Faith! (she pushes Faith away)

FAITH

Ooo kinky stuff huh? (Billie starts walking away but Faith catches her. She takes Billie by the hips and pulls her close from behind still keeping her leer) Hey don't knock it till ya try it Blondie. (Faith's hands start to travel up Billie's sides making her eyes go wide and shove them away)

BILLIE

Alright, seriously! Are you in heat or somethin'!? What the hell did that—(she starts to realize) the orb…that's what's happening to you! Alright listen Faith, you're cursed.

FAITH

(she smirks) Yeah, cursed with sexy friends maybe. Ever notice how everyone's drop dead hot? Especially Xand now that ya turned him into a sexy, buff stud.

BILLIE

Ugh! You're hopeless! (her phone rings a loud rock tone. She checks it and answers as Faith exchanges sexy glances with a guy walking past. Billie grabs her arm and drags her along) Hello?

BUFFY (on the phone)

_Billie! Where are you? We have a problem._

BILLIE

(Faith's hand moves up Billie's arm suggestively before she smacks it away) You're tellin' me. Me and Faith got hit with a curse, I'm kinda okay but Faith…well…

FAITH

Is that B? Lemme talk to her! We haven't gotten the chance to have phone sex yet. (she reaches for the phone as Billie tries to slap her away)

BUFFY (on the phone)

_What!?_

BILLIE

Nothing, it's just Faith. We're almost to the shop. (Faith keeps reaching for the phone while being in full close contact with Billie) Will you stop rubbin' you chest all over me Faith!

BUFFY (on the phone)

_WHAT?!_

FAITH

Oh nice one Rockstar…you're supposed to be helpin' me tell B that I lo—_vmh er_ (Billie covers her mouth with her hand)

BILLIE

Don't worry Buffy, long story. We're walkin' in the shop now. (she taps the screen and ends the call. She pulls her hand away sharply) Ow! Did you just bite me?

FAITH (smirking)

Bite more then your hand next time. (Billie scoffs disgusted as Faith growls and makes a suggestive biting gesture as Willow runs up to them)

WILLOW

Billie! Faith! (she smiles widely holding several bags in her arms) There you guys are! Here to help with the spell research? Oh! You werent there…we all got hit with that orby thing that Buff and Faith saw last night.

BILLIE

Yeah, we did too.

WILLOW

Really? Non of us can think what it is—oh! I got us some Scooby munchies though. (she holds up a bag from the candy store) The best gourmet truffles and chocolate covered cherries they had. Oh! And this amazing slice of fudge, completely fresh. Then I stopped in the little boutique and got Ken this adorable jacket I just know she'll look great in.

FAITH

Bet she'd look better with it off though, right Red? (she wiggles her eyebrows) Bet Suarez is a psycho in the sack, she's been a girly lover all her life.

WILLOW

(she blushes and starts rambling) Well…I'd be lying if I said it was anything less then—

BILLIE (harsh)

Alright! Stop! Will you two just get inside the damn store already! God it's like I'm babysitting you people sometimes. (she winces and holds her head again)

WILLOW

Well geeze Ms. Grumpy-Pants…

FAITH

Nah, ignore her. She gets a little testy every now an' then. (she saunters over to Willow with a mischevious twinkle in her eye) Ya know…they say red-heads are the pretty wild. That true?

WILLOW

(she blushes again) Uhh…

BILLIE

(still holding her head she grabs Faith's arm and pushes her into the Mystic's Grotto) Don't answer her.

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—DAY

All of the other Scoobies are around the table with Buffy standing reading a book. She looks up when Faith enters with Billie and Willow close behind.

BUFFY

There you all are! Where the hell have you been? We still don't know what hit us.

XANDER

(he yawns and looks over to Willow) Hey Will, can ya bring over those munchies?

WILLOW

Sure! (she sets the bags on the table and pulls out a box of donuts) All jellies so no one steals the last one from ya.

XANDER

Awesome. (he opens the box and digs in to one)

KENNEDY

Hey! Where's my box of goodness!

WILLOW

Don't worry sweetie, (she digs around another bag and pulls out a jacket) I bought you this new jacket! Like it?

KENNEDY

Ooo mine! (she puts it on and admires it)

BUFFY

(Dawn starts riffeling through the bags until Buffy smacks her hand away) Research, we need to figure this out.

DAWN

Oh fine. (Buffy sits down on one of the chairs)

BUFFY

Alright, here's what we know—(she's cut off by Faith)

FAITH

(she walks up to Buffy with a savage, lusty expression) Buffy…Summers…

BUFFY

(she raises an eyebrow) You alright there Faith?

FAITH

Oh I'm fine…(she runs her hands suggestively over her hips) Don't ya think?

BUFFY

Uhhh yeah…that would be why we're together.

FAITH

(she stradles Buffy's lap in the chair) I might be fine, but you're drop dead gorgeous. (she kisses Buffy deeply with a groan)

KENNEDY

(she rolls her eyes) Come on…get a room Lehane.

FAITH

(she stops and looks up at Kennedy with a smirk) Jealous?

KENNEDY

Of the horny Slayer? Not so much.

BILLIE

(she grabs Faith by the shoulders and pulls her off Buffy) Alright, Buffy doesn't have the will power to stop you so I will.

BUFFY

(she stands up defensively) I could have stopped her!…I just didn't want to.

FAITH

Yeah? (she smirks) Wanna head in the back room for a while?

BILLIE (darkly)

(her eyes flash bright Caribbean Sea blue and her tattoos glow a firey gold) _Enough!_

KENNEDY

She gets all the cool power perks…

BILLIE

(she shakes her head and holds it with another wince of pain as her eyes return to normal and her tattoos turn black again) Alright, just listen please…we're all cursed, that's why we're acting different.

XANDER

We're acting different? (he leans on his arm for support)

BILLIE

Yeah, we are. But the curse is blinding you to it.

BUFFY (annoyed)

Then why do you know what's going on?

BILLIE

(she winces again) Because I've had this curse before. We've all been infected with the purest properties of a different one of the seven deadly sins.

KENNEDY

We're heroes Billie…we try not to sin, kinda with the job.

WILLOW

Yeah! (she eats a truffle happily) Besides, none of us are really acting different.

BILLIE

Yeah we are…whoever did this must have cursed us with whatever we are the most prone to.

BUFFY

Alright, hold it right there! I am _not _a sinner.

XANDER

(he rests his head in his crossed arms on the table and shuts his eye) Somebody's got Pride issues…

BUFFY

Says the lazy bum! (she realizes) Sloth…

BILLIE

(she takes the box of chocolate from Willow) Watch the Gluttony there Will.

DAWN

Well what do Ken and me have? Faith's is kinda obvious…(Faith gives a teasing grin)

KENNEDY

Since you skeeved money from your sister I'm going with Greed…don't get why I didn't get that one, I'm the one with the stupid rich family. (she sits down with a pout next to Willow)

WILLOW

Awe, (she takes Kennedy's hand with a sweet smile) My girl's green with Envy.

FAITH

(she stands behind Buffy and starts kissing her neck) Sure ya don't wanna head in the back for a while, babe? They wont miss us…

BILLIE (harsh)

(her eyes swirl blue and her tattoos glow firey again as her expression turns harsh. She grabs Buffy and Faith and forces them apart, shoving Buffy into a wall and Faith sliding across the floor) Will you control your libido for just ten damn seconds Faith! (Faith looks at her annoyed as Billie turns to Buffy still in her outrage) And you! How about ya keep that hero complex Pride together, this crap is goin' to get out of hand fast and destroy us. (the room remains silent in shock at Billie's outburst. She sits down with a loud groan of pain and holds her head. She takes deep breaths and her tattoos return to normal but her eyes remain blue) Damn… I had to get this one didn't I?

BUFFY

(she adjusts her shirt) Geeze Billie…

WILLOW

She's cursed with Wrath, it's probably the most dangerous and consuming sin.

DAWN

You better be careful or you're gonna let out the demon.

BUFFY

Alright, we cant let that happen. (she looks at Billie nervous) Billie? How do we beat it?

BILLIE

(she takes a deep breath to focus herself before answering struggling to keep her anger under control) Sorry, um. We need to either overcome the Sins with an act of pure selflessness while faced with the Curse. That, or find whoever cursed us and force them to undo it—probably our best bet.

KENNEDY

Why? We should be able to beat these things, we're Champions!

BILLIE

(she winces again) Damn! (she turns back to Kennedy) That's what makes it harder, since we don't give in to them as often the curse will overtake us faster. Willow, think you can trace the magic?

WILLOW

Sure, I could give it a shot.

BILLIE

Just…don't overdo it…

BUFFY

I'll keep an eye on her. (the two walk to the shelves as Billie continues to force her self to stay calm)

BILLIE (to herself)

Come on…keep it together.

MYSTIC'S GROTTO—LATER

Willow sits in the center of the floor surrounded by candles in a meditative state while focusing. Buffy paces restlessly next to her as Faith sits leaning against the counter leering at her.

BUFFY

Anything Will?

WILLOW

(she focuses then sighs) you gotta stop bugging me Buff, makes it hard to concentrate.

BUFFY

Well you need to figure out where I need to go to Slay this thing!

KENNEDY

Why do you get to Slay it?! How is that fair!

XANDER

Just let her slay it Ken, no big deal you can just get the next one. There's always a next one. (he yawns and puts his head down)

BUFFY

Why don't you go check on Billie, Xander, she looked a little…

FAITH

Sexy as hell?

BUFFY

(she turns to Faith sharply) No! I was gonna say crazy…or out of it.

DAWN

Well she's about to completely lose her mind and a demon will be running around full of angry thoughts…I don't blame her for wanting to be alone.

XANDER

Yeah, she'll be fine. She always is.

FAITH

Maybe I should go…'check' on her. (she wiggles her eyebrows and stands up. Buffy grabs her arm)

BUFFY

Don't even think about it…

FAITH

(she pulls Buffy into her with a smirk) Well then…better keep me occupied, Gorgeous.

WILLOW

Woah! (she sits up straighter as her hair swirls white and sparkles surround her. Kennedy's tattoo starts glowing brightly. Willow gasps and her eyes go wide showing them blacked out. Everyone takes a step back shocked as she gasps with a strained expression) Damn it…it's messing with my magic! Like…like it's tainted. (her hair starts to drop down the grayscale turning black)

KENNEDY

Willow! (she quickly runs to Willow concerned. As she runs, a green orb dissipates from her body and floats gently in the air glowing brightly as she crouches down to Willow's side holding her steady) Will, listen to me. You gotta stop the spell. No more magic until we figure out this curse thing!

WILLOW

(she shakes her head frightened) I—I can't stop…It's, t-taking me…over.

KENNEDY

No! Don't say that! You're not doing this to yourself again Will, just hang on. (Willow stops and takes a deep breath keeping her eyes closed tightly) Look at me Will…

WILLOW

No…I d-don't want you to—see m-me like…this.

KENNEDY

(she smiles softly as she holds Willow's face in her hands) I'm your warrior Willow, nothing you do is going to scare me. And anything that scares you? I'm gonna make it go away. Now look at me, baby…(Willow shakes her head as her expression starts to soften) Trust me Will. (Willow opens her eyes showing them as two deep black pools of darkness burning in the center. The frightening appearance does nothing to phase Kennedy as she just takes Willow's hand and focuses on her) You can do it Will, you feel the curse…now beat it. Whoever put this spell on us doesn't have half the power you do. So use it.

WILLOW

I…I can't.

KENNEDY

You can.

WILLOW

The magic—

KENNEDY

Is yours to control. It was given to you for a reason, now you need to prove you can control it if something goes wrong. Beat the curse Will…beat the evil. (Willow looks into Kennedy's eyes as her breathing evens out. Her hair starts to fade back to white as a flashy orange glow sparkles out of Willow and fades into an orb floating in the air near the harsh green one. Willow gasps as her eyes and hair return to their normal colors. Kennedy pulls her into a comforting embrace as Willow collects herself. Kennedy smiles happily) See? You _are_ strong.

WILLOW (into Kennedy's shoulder)

Thank you…

DAWN

(she walks over to the floating orbs and looks at them with a gaze of awe and greed) These are sooo mine!

BUFFY

Dawn no! (she pulls Dawn back by the arm away from the floating Sins) Those are the essence of pure Sin…why the hell would you want them?

DAWN

Well look at them! They're so sparkley…

WILLOW

And deadly…(Kennedy helps her up and sets her in a chair) Ken, get that jar I enchanted yesterday.

KENNEDY

You got it. (she heads behind the counter)

XANDER

(he sits up quickly as though waking himself up) I'm up! (he looks around) What I miss?

BUFFY (shocked)

Kennedy and Willow beat their curses…

KENNEDY (proud)

You sound all amazed.

BUFFY

Well…you just made it seem so easy…

WILLOW

It was the selfless act…when I started to get corrupted Kennedy came to help me. She jumped right next to me as I was turning all…grr.

KENNEDY

(she comes back and hands Willow a simple thick glass jar with a smile) What kind of eternal bound warrior would I be if I didn't help my Goddess?

FAITH

Yeah yeah…(she stands behind Buffy and snakes her arms around the blondes waist while kissing her neck) Can we get to the good stuff yet?

BUFFY

Not now Faith! (she shuffles out of her embrace) Do something selfless. I'm not gonna be with you if it's just from some Lust frenzy.

FAITH

Then you can get your rocks off first, that's pretty selfless.

WILLOW

(she walks over to the two floating Sin orbs and captures them in the jar) I don't think so Faith. It has to be truly selfless. You can't really plan that. (she studies the orbs in the jar) These are pure sin? Huh…(they swirl around and glow in the jar as she raises her eyebrows curiously) Thought they'd look…I dunno…evil-er.

DAWN

Well if they're not evil, can I have them? (everyone glares at her) What?

KENNEDY

We need to figure out how to get you guys un-cursed. Will?

WILLOW

Yeah, sure I should be able to do it. It might hurt a little.

BUFFY

I'll go first then. I don't want it to hurt Dawn or Faith.

XANDER

(he sits up drowsily) Hey, how come she didn't break the curse if she's being all selfless?

WILLOW

It's Pride Xander, you can't beat pride since everything we do no matter what fuels our pride.

KENNEDY

(she glances to the back room) You should actually probably do Billie first…we don't know what she's doing back there…

MYSTIC'S GROTTO – TRAINING AREA—SAME TIME

Billie sits against a brick wall on the ground holding her head with her knees pulled to her chest. She's trembling and there is the small shine of sweat on her strained body. She runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath and looks up to be startled by an apparation of herself with a dark, maniacal expression in front of her.

BILLIE (shocked)

What the hell—

APPARATION BILLIE

Am I? (she smirks) Dumb question…an' since I'm you that makes me dumb. (she thinks) That means ya just insulted me actually…

BILLIE

You arent me.

APPARATION BILLIE

Well not physically…yet…

BILLIE

(she trembles) What do you mean yet?

APPARATION BILLIE

Well as it turns out, you don't work that fancy spell 'a yours very well. Especially when theres other magics screwin' with it.

BILLIE

No…no—this is the curse. You're not here. (another pain shoots through her and she groans loudly)

APPARATION BILLIE

(she winces) Damn…I'm glad I'm demon enough to avoid somethin' like that. Pretty damn painful I'd wager. (she squats in front of Billie) come on…it took that sorcerer to infect you with all seven sins last time before it phased you. Even then, ya just tortured him till he took it back.

BILLIE (harsh)

I'm not like that anymore! (she winces louder) _Aagghh!_

APPARATION BILLIE

You know its all gonna go away when you just let it go…so they gave ya a little Wrath. If ya ask me it's gonna do ya some good. Did me some good—I mean since I'm free to haunt ya an' all. (she smirks darkly again)

BILLIE (confused)

Free?

APPARATION BILLIE

Well in a relative sense—oh! It's like those shows with the angel and devil on your shoulders. Only there's no angel now, Billie. Which means there's no hope for you.

BILLIE

(she stands up sharply) There's always hope!

APPARATION BILLIE

Is there? (she stands up in front of her) You're a demon Billie. The beast in you is from a pure bloodline of deep seeded evil. Your ancestors terrorized Ireland for centuries—an' now what? You fell in love? You're gettin' married? Ya found a family that accepts you no matter what? (Billie looks away) But you don't deserve them do you?

BILLIE (angry)

_Shut up!_ (she reaches for the apparation but it dissappears in wisps of smoke and reappears behind her. She turns swiftly to face it) _what are you?_

APPARATION BILLIE

I already told you, Billie…(she smirks) I'm you. (she disappears in wisps of smoke again)

BILLIE

No! (as soon as the smoke dissipates Billie doubles over in pain holding her head while howling in agony. Her eyes glow brightly and her tattoos glow a deep sparkling gold) _Aaarrrhhhaaahhh!_

MYSTIC'S GROTTO – STORE – SAME TIME

Buffy and Dawn each drink a small potion from a vial. They grimace at the taste.

BUFFY

Blech! It tastes like—

WILLOW (teasing)

Eye of Newt and dove tears?

DAWN

Yeah…(she hiccups) Was that supposed to happen?

WILLOW

Not sure…

BUFFY

Not sure! (she starts coughing) What do you mean not sure?! (her coughing becomes harsher as Dawn joins in as well)

KENNEDY (concerned)

You guys okay? (They both give a final cough and the two Sin orb curses fly out of their mouths and float in the air. Kennedy raises her eyebrows as Buffy and Dawn catch their breaths) Guess so…

WILLOW (happily)

(she adds the two to the jar) Hey, it worked!

DAWN

What did you think it would do!

WILLOW

Well…you might have coughed up your kydney actually…

BUFFY

What!

WILLOW

I mean—Faith! Commere and take the potion! (they hear Billie howling in pain from the back training area) Uh oh…

KENNEDY

That cant be good…(she heads to the back room)

WILLOW

(she hands Faith and Xander each vials of the potion) you guys better take that quick, we're gonna need all the stops to calm Billie down.

KENNEDY

_HOLY CRAP! _(She is sent flying out of the back training area and slides across the floor on her back. She sits up freaked out) Billie's lost it!

BUFFY

(she walks towards the room as Billie emerges surrounded in a dark mist with menacing bright blue eyes, shining tattoos, and a dark expression) Billie…

BILLIE (harsh)

I need to make it stop. (she grabs Buffy by the neck) It's the only way.

XANDER

Billie! Stop! (he gets up quickly and runs to her as his Sin curse dissipates from his body and floats in the air in a little glowing orb. As he gets closer she throws Buffy at him sending them both to the ground. Buffy hits the table hard)

FAITH

Buffy! (she runs to Buffy's side leaving her curse behind. She helps her up slowly as Buffy winces) You okay?

BUFFY

Yeah…I think we have a problem though.

KENNEDY

Bit of an understatement. (the three Slayers stand and face Billie looking aprehensive)

BILLIE (harsh)

(she starts chuckling maniacally) Really? That's what you're gonna try? A standoff with the demon who knows every one 'a your weaknesses?

FAITH

We know yours right back Rockstar.

BILLIE (harsh)

No…you don't. You know the house trained Billie's weaknesses…not mine.

Faith takes a few quick steps forward and swings a right hook at Billie who ducks it and kicks her swiftly in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She grabs Faith by the back of the shirt and tosses her into Kennedy moving toward her. Kennedy stands and blocks Billie's incoming kick before landing a punch across her face. Billie recovers and sweeps Kennedy's feet out from under her. She pins her to the ground and takes hold of her throat as she starts to strangle her.

BILLIE (harsh)

Guess you make it to that other plane a while before your Goddess, huh Kenny?

BUFFY

(she dives and knocks Billie off Kennedy and pins her to the ground after some struggle) That's enough Billie.

BILLIE (harsh)

(she smirks knowingly) You cant do it…can you? (Buffy winces slightly) I told you if I ever lost it to kill me…but you can't do it.

BUFFY

I don't kill the people I care about.

BILLIE (harsh)

Well you're killin' Lehane for sure…(she smirks as Buffy looks confused) Oh come on…the chick is—

FAITH

Cayne! (she kicks Billie in the side of the head knocking her out. Billie's tattoos return to black. Everyone looks at her confused) She'll thank me later.

KENNEDY

Come on, lets get her up on the table. (Her and Faith lift Billie up and lay her on the table as Willow approaches with a larger vial)

WILLOW

I'm not entirely sure if this is gonna work on her…but more should probably do it.

XANDER

(he takes Billie's hand in his while looking worried) How did she lose it like that Will? Shouldn't the spell have worked?

WILLOW

(she sets the jar of the six sins next to Billie as she pours the potion down her throat) Well I guess the curse was countering it…but the only way its supposed to let go is if Billie wills it.

FAITH

Well what the hell kind of loophole is that, Red!?

WILLOW

Magic isn't absolute Faith, there always has to be a backdoor or weak spot. It's a balance so the world doesn't lose itself.

BUFFY

Well even if she was under the curse…why would she let herself go?

KENNEDY

It was probably just screwing with her.

WILLOW

Let's hope so. (Billie starts coughing and gasping painfully)

XANDER (freaked)

What's happening!

WILLOW

It's farther gone in her then it was in Buffy and Dawn. (Billie's coughing continues) I think it's working though.

FAITH

I dunno…looks more like she's coughing up that kydney. (one final cough and the curse flies out of Billie's mouth leaving her gasping for air. Willow traps it quickly in the jar as Billie's eyes start to flutter)

KENNEDY

I think she's waking up.

XANDER

(he holds her hand tighter and looks at her worried) Billie? Come on, sweetie wake up.

BILLIE

(she groans) Ungghh…the hell happened?

BUFFY

Faith almost knocked your head off your shoulders.

BILLIE (confused)

What?…Why?

XANDER

You…you don't remember?

BILLIE

(she holds her head and winces) Well she's wearin' combat boots…

WILLOW

What's the last thing you remember?

BILLIE

(she sits up slowly holding her head) Uhh…me an' Faith were walkin' here and…(her eyes go wide) Oh shit…

DAWN

We all got infected with Sin curses.

XANDER

Your's really got to you…

BILLIE (freaked)

(she looks at everyone freaked out) Oh my god…

KENNEDY

It's alright Billie, no one got hurt. It was just the curse, it messed with your spell.

BILLIE

(she looks at Faith and winces) I'm sorry.

FAITH

Don't be, it coulda been a lot worse. (She smiles to Billie slightly) Sorry I had to knock ya out.

BILLIE

Oh hell don't worry about that! Thanks actually…almost said stuff I woulda regretted.

DAWN

I hate to just jump in on this…but I'm really tired now.

BUFFY

(she smiles and puts her arm around Dawn) Come on, lets go home and sleep off the Curse hangover.

MOONVIEW STREET—NIGHT

Billie and Xander head one way while the rest of the gang heads another. Faith stops deep in thought.

FAITH

You guys go ahead…I'm gonna hit some cemeteries or something. I'm kinda jumpy. (Buffy nods)

BILLIE

(she looks at Xander and he nods as she walks up to Faith) You don't have to do it yet Faith…she'll wait.

FAITH

Yeah, but she deserves something. Just cause I'm too chicken to actually say it doesn't mean I cant show her how much I care, right?

BILLIE

(she smiles) What did ya have in mind?

SCOOBY BACKYARD—MORNING

Buffy sits on the back patio on a wooden lawn chair in the sun catching a few rays. Faith walks out through the sliding door catching Buffy's attention.

FAITH

(she smiles) Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt the soaking up of future cancer cells.

BUFFY (teasing)

Ha, ha. I'll have you know living in California all my life makes me immune to anything but sun kissed beauty from being outside.

FAITH

Yeah, well bein' from Boston? It's like a shock to my system.

BUFFY

Well you sure don't show it. (she smiles and sits up crossing her legs so Faith can sit at the foot of the long lawn chair facing her) I didn't hear you come home last night.

FAITH

Yeah it was pretty late. I didn't wanna wake ya so I just slept downstairs.

BUFFY

You can wake me up to be with me Faith, I was worried when you werent there this morning. Or yesterday morning.

FAITH

Yeah…I went to see Rockstar. Needed to figure a few things out. Turns out Irish coffee can clear your head.

BUFFY (nervous)

Was it about—

FAITH

Yeah. It was. (after a pause Faith takes a deep breath) Buffy…you know I've never had a real relationship. So I'm just sorta playin' ours by ear.

BUFFY

(nodding) I know, I'm trying to help you but I'm not much better in that department.

FAITH

Maybe, but I should at least be able to tell you how I feel…but I've never had feelings like I've been having before. At least not this way. (Buffy looks confused) My dad…back when I was little, he was my whole world. He turned himself in for protectin' me from my mom…it didn't end well.

BUFFY

I'm sorry…

FAITH

(she nods and looks down) He was a noble man…he said it was the right thing to do. But since him…whenever I started to feel like—(she stops looking up at Buffy and changes her train of thought) Like I really cared about someone, or that they really cared about me…somethin' always happened, ya know? My watcher was killed, guys left, friends ditched, my family wanted nothing with me. It just seemed easier to forget everyone and have it just be me in here. (she points to her chest)

BUFFY

(she takes Faith's hands and looks at her sweetly) I know it's gonna be hard Faith, but you don't have to think like that anymore. We're your family now, and none of us are going to abandon you. (she lifts Faith's chin so that she meets her comforting gaze) I'm not going to leave you that easily, not now.

FAITH

(she smiles and puts her hand over Buffy's on her cheek with a sweet smile) Thanks, B. I'm sorry I've been actin' weird lately…you know…besides that Lust thing. (Buffy smiles) That kiss the other night…it just—

BUFFY

It what?

FAITH

I've never had a kiss like that before. I've had nervous ones, sloppy drunk ones, really hot ones, really bad ones, ones that were so firey it made my lips burn, and ones that made my head spin. But…(Buffy looks nervous) I've never had a kiss that was so sweet and…soft and full of feeling that my heart actually skipped a beat. (Buffy smiles and kisses Faith softly with as much feeling as she can muster. She leans back and looks at Faith who still has her eyes closed as she puts her hand to her chest and rubs over her heart) I think I'm developing a heart condition…

BUFFY

(she smiles) I know, I feel it too.

FAITH

Billie told me what feeling somethin' like that meant…and I'm a little freaked. As in head for the hills freaked.

BUFFY (nervous)

But?

FAITH

I'm not sure if she's right or not…but I think she might be. (Buffy smiles at her and bites her lip nervously) I—(she sighs) I cant put it to words B…I don't know if its because I'm afraid, or if I'm not ready…or—hell if its because I'm just physically not able to say them.

BUFFY

It's alright…I'm nervous too. Feelings like this never exactly are stable thoughts in my wacky Buffy brain.

FAITH

I like your wacky Buffy brain. (Buffy smiles) And…I like your cute Buffy smile.

BUFFY

Guess ya just like all kinds of Buffy type things.

FAITH

Yeah…yeah I do. (she smiles)

BUFFY

Good…cause I like a lot of Faith type things too. (she takes Faith's hands again with a smile) Like the way you laugh, and how sweet you are. (Faith blushes) And the way I can make you blush by just saying how amazing of a person you are.

FAITH

I'm not that amazin', B.

BUFFY

I like to think that the kind of person who will do anything to save the people they care about is amazing. Now add the fact that you will do anything to save people you don't know or probably will never even meet? (Faith looks at her nervous) That makes you extraordinary.

FAITH

(a tear escapes and runs down her cheek before she can wipe it away quickly) How do you do that?

BUFFY

Do what?

FAITH

Turn my insides in knots and make my heart jump like I got hit with those shock paddle things?

BUFFY

We do that when we're around people we care about…whether we can say it or not.

FAITH

(she smiles and reaches in her pocket and pulls out something small in her closed fist) I know I already told you I cant say it…and I know you said it's alright but it's still not fair to you.

BUFFY

Faith—

FAITH

Its not B. So I hope this makes it a little better. (she holds up a silver banded ring that comes to a looped knot on both sides around a white stone inlaid into the band that shines a light blue sheen in the light. On the inside of the band beneath the stone, 'B + F' is engraved into the band. Buffy looks at it shocked) Its kinda why I didn't come home last night…

BUFFY (in awe)

Faith…

FAITH

I'm not proposing to you or nothin', definitely not ready for anything like that…I just...I wanted to get ya somethin' you could wear all the time and know how much I care about you. You're my girl B…and I don't want it any other way. (she slips it slowly onto Buffy's ring finger with a smile as it fits perfectly) It's a moonstone, since we spend so much time under a moon. And everything important about us has happened at night. Our first kiss, when we actually got together, when we first 'got together' (she wiggles her eyebrows and Buffy laughs shortly before Faith smiles and returns to her serious and sweet tone) So I figure the moon must be a good thing for us, right? It's engraved…but if you don't like it I could always get it grinded off or something…(Buffy answers her with another soft, lingering kiss. She ends it softly but stays close to Faith

BUFFY

No…I love it, Faith. (she looks up with a bright smile) Thank you, it's perfect.

FAITH

Just like you.


End file.
